One Piece: Joyous Ride
by Subrosians
Summary: Luffy has found the One Piece. But many years have passed and he has died and the Straw Hat Crew have dispersed, leaving behind the great treasure to be rediscovered by a new adventurous pirate. Join Reyoto Hoshi and Anzu Watarshi on a journey to find a crew and sail the GRAND LINE!
1. The Beginning

One Piece: Joyous Ride

In the middle of the South Blue there was a large grassy field that was filled with beautiful flowers that were amazing and filled the air with an intoxicating aroma. In the middle of the field were two boys who were standing in front of each other breathing heavily.

On the left there was man that had bright green eyes with a face that was heavily scratched from what seemed to be the incurring had blue pants and a white T-shirt that had been stained black from the dirt that was thrown around by the battle. His hair was spiky, black, and long enough to reach his knees.

On the right there was someone who ad baby blue eyes that were glistening in the sunlight. He had hair that was tall and split. It was a dangerous shade of red that was the color of blood. The man was was wearing a pair of black jeans and a t shirt that was originally blue but was ripped and soaked in blood. He wore boots that were black.

They were both bleeding puddles around themselves. The person on the left jumped forward and threw a punch as the other dashed backwards and jumped at his opponent and kicked him in the flew backwards and hit a stayed inside for a couple of seconds before it erupted all over the area. He stood from the rubble. His arm was bleeding as he clutched where the pain was the greatest to ease it.

"Alright, Anzu. We need to finish this immediately." The person with long hair said. Anzu just smiled and nodded. They both jumped at each other and threw a volley of attacks at each other. It consisted of punches and kicks. They both landed a punch on each other but the punch that the man with the long hair launched seemed to have a small explosion at the end of it. They flew backwards.

Anzu hit two back flips and landed on his feet. And said, "Do you really think that you can beat me? You've only won 237 battles. I've won a total of 238. Reyoto just give up." Reyoto just smiled and spit blood. Then his face turned to an annoyed one.

"You can't hold that battle against me! There was a turtle there and if I didn't save it I would have won." Reyoto said. His face then went back to a straight face.

"Time to end this, don't you think? This fight will decide who stronger Reyoto Hoshi or Anzu Watarshi." Anzu said. They rushed to each other. They both went for a punch. Reyoto reverted from a punch and bent his knees ducked under Anzu's punch and went for an uppercut. Anzu dodged and tried to stomp Reyoto's head in but an explosion exploded from Reyoto's feet and he escaped the foot.

Anzu hit a backflip and the tip of his foot hit the back of Reyoto's head. Reyoto's face hit the ground. He put his hands on the ground twisted his hands and kicked Anzu in the face and Anzu flew onto the ground. Reyoto walked over to Anzu and looked down on him. He had passed out. Reyoto shook his head and picked him up off the ground and walked to a village that was down below.

As he was walking through the village Reyoto looked up to an old man and the old man said, " You guys had the entire village scared. This is gonna be a problem." The man chuckled out loud and the other villagers laughed and Reyoto smiled and walked to the edge of the village.

At the edge there was a hill that wasn't to big. The flowers around the house had been burned and the house was small and breaking apart. Reyoto opened the door and went into the back into a room that had a bed and lied Anzu on the bed. Reyoto went into the kitchen and cooked up about seven burgers. He ate them and grabbed a cola out of the fridge and sat down at the table that was in the middle of the room. He was sitting down for a while looking out of the window that wasn't too far away from the table. He was sitting calmly when he heard the fridge door close and broke his concentration and fell backwards in his chair. Anzu walked over and sat down at the second chair and started to drink the drink that he had grabbed. He popped it open and started to drink. Reyoto sat up and sat back down.

"You're up now. I was just having an afternoon snack." Reyoto said. Anzu took a sip of his drink and smiled.

"You have been addicted to burgers since we were kids. It's ridiculous to tell the truth." Anzu said as they both laughed. They stopped laughing and Reyoto looked out of the window. Anzu followed his eyes and saw what he was staring at. He was looking at the sea. The sun was glistening off of the sun.

"Anzu, I think it's time for us to go out to sea." Reyoto said. Anzu just took another sip of his drink and looked out onto the water.

"Why are you telling me? You make the decisions. Whatever the captain says goes." Anzu answered. Reyoto's eyes opened wide and he spit out the drink that he had in his mouth.

"What are you talking about?! We never decided who was gonna be captain! All throughout our childhood we argued over who would be able to hold the name of captain and now you're just giving it to me!" Reyoto exclaimed. Anzu just turned and smiled.

"We had a battle earlier to decide who was the strongest. Plus, you are much more dependable than I am and our crew needs a strong basis. So, no matter what you say i will not become the captain." Anzu said. Reyoto wanted to contest the decision but it was too late.

"Alright, we'll leave tonight. I'll destroy this house so we have no where else to come back to." Reyoto said. He stood from the table and walked away from the table.

Three Hours Later

It was sunset and the people on the village were wrapping up their daily schedules and going home. Reyoto walked out of the front door and was followed by Anzu. Both had back packs on. They looked at each other and nodded.

Anzu ran to the edge of the hill and screamed, "THANK YOU EVERYONE! YOU HAVE LOOKED OVER US SINCE CHILDHOOD BUT NOW WE'RE LEAVING! THANK YOU!" Everyone in the village rushed out of their houses and looked up at the mountain to see both Reyoto smiling and waving down. They all started smiling. Some went and gathered the people who could hear Anzu's voice. Everyone started to cry. Reyoto dropped his backpack and walked back into the house. He made his way to the direct center.

Reyoto took in a deep breath and screamed, " Bomu Bomu no… Zenshin Kibaku!" With that Reyoto's body exploded and the entire house exploded leaving nothing but ash and blackened dirt. Reyoto was still standing in the middle of the explosion base. He walked out onto the hill and smiled.

"GOOD BYE! AFTER WE'VE ACCOMPLISHED ALL OF OUR GOALS WE'LL PROBABLY COME BACK! BUT UNTIL THEN I'LL MISS YOU GUYS!" Reyoto screamed. With that Reyoto and Anzu ran away from the hill. Everyone below screamed with burst of, "WE'LL MISS YOU!", and, "SEE YOU GUYS LATER!" would pop out of nowhere. They made it to the shore and hopped into a small boat that was empty. They dropped their bags. Reyoto pushed off the coast and like that they were off onto the adventure they had been waiting for their entire life.


	2. The Dragon Blades

"Next time we enter these waters our crew will be big and you be King of the Pirates." Anzu said. Reyoto didn't respond and looked out onto the sea. Just then Anzu started to freak out.

" We don't know where we're going and we don't have a map." Anzu said. Reyoto just looked up at Anzu and laughed.

"Sometimes you crack me up, you know that? Well, you didn't say anything earlier so i just grabbed this out of the town before we left." Reyoto said as he grabbed a map out of his bag. Anzu sat down and let out a sigh. Reyoto laughed. Eventually they found out how to read the map and landed on a beach. The boat came up onto the beach and they pulled it far up so they wave could drag it away.

They walked up the beach and saw a village that was loud and busy. As they walked closer Reyoto and Anzu started to hear the merchants shouting their products and attracting people around. Everyone seemed to have smiles ad grins on their face.

"We need to split up. I'll go find a ship and you can go through town and see if there are any people who can fit any positions that we need. We are looking for a cook, navigator, shipwreck, or doctor." Anzu said. Reyoto nodded.

"Before we head out onto the Grand Line I want at least two more crew mates." Reyoto said. Anzu decided to walked up the beach to find any docks.

Only about a mile away from where they had landed there was a line of ships that had ship figureheads that ranged from roaring lions to beautiful women to rats. They all had the same flag. When he looked around Anzu couldn't find any type of shop or shipyard that would be selling them. It had bones and a jack knife in front of it. Anzu was prepared to turn back to head to the town before when he heard music and screaming from the mainland. But, further up on the shore was a house that looked like a barn. There was laughing coming from the house. He walked toward it.

"I wonder if they own these ships and if they are willing to sell any of them." Anzu said to himself. He stopped in front of the door and could clearly hear that there was a party of some sort going on. Anzu knocked on the door and it became silent. In the middle of the closed door there was a eye hole that opened. Someone's eyes could be seen through it.

"Do you have the password?" The man asked. Anzu shook his head no then the man closed the door. There was a while before anything happened so Anzu started to turn his back to walk away when the door swung open. There were people with food and booze all over the place. There were rows of men sitting at tables drinking and partying.

"COME ON IN!!" the people screamed. The man at the door pulled Anzu in the door and slammed the door. Anzu tried to ask if they owned the ships but he was being smothered with food and drinks from all directions. Eventually Anzu stopped trying to go against them and joined the party. He grabbed a mug and jumped up and made a toast.

Reyoto was walking through the town. He was looking for someone who was strong enough to join his crew. Everyone in the street seemed to be as normal as could be. Reyoto's stomach started to rumble. There was a ramen shop down the street. He rushed to the shop as quickly as possible. He sat down in the chair at the counter and waited for someone to show up to take his order.

"Sorry for the wait. What would you like?" The woman said. She was dressed in a waitress's clothing. Reyoto picked up a menu.

Reyoto put down the menu and said, "I would like to buy everything on your menu." The lady at the counter just nodded as if this was something that happened often and went to the back and cooked the food. After a while multiple people started to bring out the food section at a time. As soon as they brought the food up Reyoto would eat the food instantly forcing them to take the bowls back into the kitchen. When they finished serving the food the waiters who brought the food panted hard. Reyoto wiped his face and dropped the last bowl.

"Thank you guys. Now that I've finished eating here do you guys know if there is a burger place around here?" Reyoto said. The waiters fell to the ground. When they stood up they huddled around each other. It seemed like they came to a decision. A man stepped up and pointed to the shop across the street.

"That's the best burger place you'll find in town." One of the men said. Reyoto thanked them and walked out of the restaurant and walked straight into the burger place. It actually had tables to sit at. Once he sat down at the table there was a menu waiting for him. He looked at the menu until a beautiful waitress came up to take his order.

She was wearing a black bra with a skirt on with black stockings under. She also had heels with an open jacket. Her eyes were green that were covered with glasses. Reyoto saw her and his jaw dropped. When she walked up and asked for his order Reyoto didn't hear her and she waved her hand in his face. He snapped out of his trance.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked. Her voice was sweet. Reyoto picked up the menu and stared at it.

"Sorry. When I saw you I was stunned because you were so beautiful. But now I'm ready to order. I think I'll buy everything on the menu." Reyoto answered. The lady giggled from Reyoto's earlier complement. Her face was turning red as she turned and walked back to the kitchen. As she opened the door and walked to the back she told all the waiters to stand up. They were the same people who worked at the ramen shop that Reyoto had been at earlier. They didn't need to know what Reyoto ordered and jumped into action.

It didn't take long before the food started to flow to the table. Reyoto had a smile on his face as the food started to pile up. This time he started he waited until all the food had pile up at the different tables. The he started and finished the food on the table in front of him. He moved to the second table. The plates were stacked high on the table as Reyoto made the stack get smaller and smaller. When he had to stop for a drink he looked over and saw the waitress standing next to the table blushing. Reyoto stopped eating.

"Hello. Do you need anything else?" The woman asked in a shy voice. Reyoto wiped his mouth and looked at the woman for a few seconds.

"No, but thank you. Have a seat" Reyoto said. He gestured for her to sit down. She sat. Reyoto continued to eat as the girl just sat there staring into space. Reyoto noticed and pushed a burger over to her. At first she pretended not to see the burger but eventually ate it. She started to eat as rapidly as Reyoto. They moved from table to table until they reached the final table and the final burger. They both finished the burgers and burped. Then for a while they sat in silence until Reyoto broke the silence.

"So, what's your name?" Reyoto asked. The girl came back down to earth and looked at Reyoto. She blushed.

"My name is Amalie. What's yours?" She responded.

"My name is Reyoto. Your working at a good burger place. The burgers were amazing. Thank you for the service." Reyoto said. They went into a deep conversation about what they were planning on doing with their life.

By the time the conversation was over it was getting dark outside and they had wrapped up their conversation. Reyoto stood up and Amalie followed him. Reyoto dropped the money on the table. Amalie didn't know what to say to end the conversation.

"Well, I'm glad that i was able to meet you. I really hope that I can meet you again."' Reyoto said. Amalie smiled and waited for Reyoto to walk out of the door before she sat down. The girls who were on the staff ran to her and started to chat and scream.

"So what did he say to you?" One of them said.

"Did he say anything important?" Another one said. Amalie smiled and sat up and stared at her friends. Then they started pushing her and she started to push them away.

"OKAY OKAY!! His name was Reyoto. "He's a pirate. He became a pirate because it seemed cool. After that we started talking about what we wanted to be when we wanted to be when we get older. He became a pirate but has no ambition to become Pirate King but he does have a goal since he set out on his journey but he didn't tell me. Okay are you satisfied." Amalie answered. She smiled. Her friends squealed as the males on staff picked up the plates off of the table.

"Do you ever plan on seeing him again? Since he's a pirate he may not be on the island for much longer." One of her friends pointed out. Amalie just shrugged and blushed. Her friends laughed.

Reyoto was walking down the street with his head up daydreaming about Amalie and his conversation. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and bumped into a man on the street. The man fell down. He was dragging two swords. When Reyoto looked down he saw the man and reached his hand down to help him up but his hand was slapped away. The man smiled. He stood up and got in Reyoto's face.

"Are you serious? Why did you touch me with your filthy villager working hands? I should kill you but I can't unsheathe this sword. Your lucky that I can't you." The man said. The man then smirked and dropped the swords on the ground and rushed at Reyoto with a punch. He connected but Reyoto didn't budge from where he stood. The man jumped backwards. At first Reyoto was willing to compromise but now he looked annoyed. He looked at the man. He was wearing a shirt that had a bones that were in the shape of an x while in front of the bones was a jack knife.

"So, you're a pirate too? Well, I don't have intention to fight you so I'm going to leave. If you try to fight me again I'll beat you in an instant so if you know what's good for you you will leave me alone." Reyoto said as he turned and started walking away. The man who Reyoto was fighting looked concerned about the villagers that had started to spectate on the fight. They started whispering and snickering about the man. In defense of himself he started to laugh.

"I'm supposed to say that. Where do you think you're going? GET BACK HERE!!" The man said as he rushed to Reyoto. Reyoto turned and disappeared. Reyoto reappeared behind the man and sliced the back of the man's neck and he fainted. He fell to the ground as Reyoto turned and walked away from the man on the ground. As he was passing the man on the ground Reyoto was able to see the swords that he dropped on the ground. They looked mystical as if they were glowing in the night.

The left blade was a long, crisp, white dragon. It's scales were perfectly intertwined with each other. The dragon itself had long whiskers. It's face was long and it's eyes were blood red. On the outside rings of each scales was a beautiful light blue. The blade itself was white, unknicked and were if it had the teeth of the dragon on it. They were crispy white.

The right handle had a black dragon. This dragon was completely different. It's scales are dark black with a ring of blood red on the outside. The face of the dragon an evil grin. The dragon's face was evil. The dragon's teeth were blood red. It's eyes were also red. It's claws were stained with dragon's blood. The dragon had whiskers that had been ripped. Its face had been scarred. When the two blades were held next to each other were put together it looked as if the two dragons were in combat.

"I think I'll take these away from you. You don't have a sword holder for these swords so I will take them from you and keep them safe. You're welcome." Reyoto said as he turned and walked up the street.

At the party that Anzu had went to Anzu had filled up on food and drinks. Anzu noticed what time it was and grabbed one of the people closest to him and pulled him closer out of the door away from the party. The man was falling all over the ground. Anzu picked him and tried to talk to him.

"Do you guys own any of the ships down on the coast?" Anzu asked. The man who Anzu could barely stand let alone speak. Anzu asked him over again but still the man didn't answer. Anzu became annoyed and punched the man in the head. He stopped wobbling long enough for Anzu to ask him a few questions. Anzu asked the question again and this time the man was able to answer.

"Yes, we own the ships down there. Why?" The man asked.

"I was wondering if they were for sale. I wanted to buy one of them." Anzu asked. The man shook his head.

"They aren't for sale. They belong to Captain Jackson," the man said as he pointed at the man in the middle of the room, " That man right there owns all of the ships down there. He's the captain of all those ships. I thought you knew something about this." Anzu looked up and saw the man who was sitting down. Anzu wondered how he didn't see that man before. The man huge who wore a large cape with no shirt. He had on large black pants. He sat but he wasn't partying, he was just staring. Anzu shrugged and walked down to the beach and back toward the town.

While he was walking the man Reyoto was fighting zoomed past Anzu and rushed into the place that the party was going on. Anzu didn't care about the man and kept walking until he made it to the town. As he was walking the sun got darker. The people of the village had already finished cleaning up and went home. As he was walking through the town Anzu saw Reyoto and ran up to him.

"Where have you been all day? I thought you were going to go find a ship. I didn't know that you were going to find a house." Reyoto said annoyedly. Anzu just scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

"Did you find anyone who could join our crew?" Anzu asked. Then Reyoto started to scratch the back of his head and waving his hand in the air dismissing the idea of him finding a crew mate.

"I was busy eating and talking to someone. We both failed so let's go find somewhere to stay tonight and try again tomorrow." Reyoto said. Anzu nodded and they walked around until they found a hotel. They got a room that was on the third floor. When they found their room they fell asleep on the two beds that had been set for them. It had become completely silent outside.

In the middle of the night there was a knocking on the hotel door. Reyoto heard the knocking and went to the door to see who was there. When he went to unlock and open the door it blew up in his face. Anzu hopped out of the bed. When the smoke cleared Reyoto was standing in the same spot and swiping the smoke out of his face.

"We were sent here to retrieve the swords that you took from us. You took it from one of our crew mates when he was walking in the town trying to bring them back to the base. Please return them now before we have problems." The man who had blown up the door said. Anzu jumped backwards and was caught with a punch to the back and was pushed out of the wall. Reyoto tried to punch but the room was still partially filled by the smoke so he couldn't see anything. He was punched and flew out of the door.

Anzu jumped back into the rooms as he caught the man who had invaded the room and slammed him on the ground. The man spun on the ground and kicked Anzu in the face and jumped back into the smoke. Before the man could completely hide inside of the smoke Reyoto slammed him out of the smoke. He flew out of the hole in the wall and he was followed by Anzu. Anzu flew past him and pushed him back up into the room. When he stopped in front of the hole Reyoto jumped out of the wall and put a hand on his chest.

"Bomu Bomu no… Shockwave!!" Reyoto said as three explosions went off between his hand and the man's stomach. The force of the explosions forced the man back towards the ground and slammed and made a crater in the ground. Reyoto jumped down onto the ground next to Anzu.

"Are we gonna go back to the room." Anzu asked. Reyoto shook his head no. They started to run because the people of the village started to come out of their homes and look at the damage. Eventually, they made it to the beach where they had put the boat. They slept there for the night.


	3. Amalie

When the morning came Reyoto and Anzu woke up and washed their faces in the water and walked toward the town. They walked through the town and made it down to the hotel that they had fought at last night. They looked at the damage that they had made. Anzu looked at Reyoto.

"We don't have enough money to pay for the damage repair fee and the new ship. What are we gonna do?" Anzu asked. Reyoto just shrugged and walked to the crater that had been left by the guy that they fought last night. The man who had been there last night was gone and there was no trace of him being there other than the hole that been left on the ground. They jumped back into the room that they had been in the night before. As soon as they were about to leave the room the door swung open and the hotel clerk who was at the desk last night burst in screaming and shouting. Before he could say anything Reyoto and Anzu jumped back into the manager ran toward the hole in the wall and started to shout but he was ignored. When the made it far away from the hotel they stopped running and watched the people of the village crowd around the hotel.

"Last night, before we started fighting there was something that the guy said that really confused me. He said that we took some swords, but i don't remember taking any swords from anyone. The guy also said something about Captain Jackson. I know who that is." Reyoto looked at Anzu.

"Well, yesterday when we split up after I finished eating I bumped into this guy that had some amazing swords. They were too good for someone like the person who had them to keep them safe so I took them and I took them to someone to have me fixed a the perfect type of sword holder. But it shouldn't be too long. He said it should be done by tomorrow afternoon so, we should be able to chill for the rest of the day and leave tomorrow." Reyoto said. Anzu slapped his forehead and sighed.

"Well, now he could be targeted now because he has the swords and he might not be able to fend off the people who come after him." Anzu pointed out. Reyoto's eyes opened and he started to rush to the shop. Anzu grabbed him before he could get far.

"You can't go there directly. If you do they will see that you have something there that you need and they will target that place immediately when we leave." Anzu rationalized. Reyoto nodded and slowed down. They walked through town passing people and kids who were rushing around trying to see the hotel. They had barely made it to the sword shop when both their stomachs started to rumble. They turned and went straight for the burger place that Reyoto went to the day before. When they walked on they sat down and waited on someone to come to take their order. Soon, Amalie came to the table. She didn't look up until she was at the table and jumped backwards. Amalie's started to turn red.

"Would you like to order something?" Amalie asked. Reyoto looked up and smiled.

"We'll take 3 of everything on the menu, please." Reyoto said with a smile on his face. Amalie nodded and walked to the back. Reyoto then looked back down at the menu. Anzu smiled.

"So, you like the worker?" Anzu asked. Reyoto fell backwards in his chair. When he stood his face was completely red as if his head was about to explode. Anzu leaned back in his chair and laughed.

"Hahahaha. So, you do? I have never seen you nervous before. This is something new. So, this was the person you were talking to all day yesterday." Anzu said.

"Shut up." Reyoto said. Eventually, the food started to come in. There was much more than there was yesterday. It was piled up extra high this time. As they started to eat the food continued to come out. It didn't take long before the food topped coming and Reyoto and Anzu finished eating. Reyoto dropped the money on the table and they started to talk out of the restaurant. But before they could completely walk out of the door the girls on the staff pushed Amalie out of the door and closed the door behind her.

"Hey, Reyoto…" Amalie said. Reyoto's head jumped up. Anzu noticed what was happening and continued to walk out of the door

"I'll see you at the sword shop." Anzu said as he smirked, nodded, and continued to walk out of the door.

As he was walking through the street Anzu saw a group run in front of him. As e let the group there was one girl that stopped in front of him and blocked his way. Before Anzu could pass the little girl put her hand in the air as if signalling that she wasn't going to let him walk.

She was dressed in a bathing suit that was too big for her. It was colored green with orange stars on the bra. On the bottom there was an orange base that also had stars except the lining of the stars were green. She had red hair and her hair was red and her eyes were big and blue

"Are you one of the people who destroyed the hotel?" The little girl asked. Anzu was caught by surprise that the little girl asked him if he was the one who destroyed the hotel.

"Technically, yes. Why?" Anzu asked.

"The people of the village are saying that you're pirates who are trying to destroy the island. Is that true?" The girl asked. Anzu felt uncomfortable answering the questions but for some reason he couldn't stop answering the questions.

"No, we aren't here to destroy this village. Who are you? Where are your parents?" Anzu asked. The little girl's mouth opened and a huge grin showed in her face.

"My name is Ansi. I want to join your crew." The girl said. Anzu looked around to see if there was anyone trying to get him let his guard down. He didn't sense anyone was trying to attack him.

"I'm sorry but I can't give you any confirmation. These decisions are for my captain." Anzu said. The girl's grin dimmed slightly and went back to what to it's usual self.

"Okay. I'll join your crew later when your captain is around." The little girl said as she ran from Anzu and disappeared. Anzu tried to shake it off and continue to walk. When he made it to the sword shop he didn't enter but sat on the outside. Time passed by and Anzu fell asleep

Three Hours Later

Reyoto walked up to Anzu that had fallen asleep on the ground. He wanted to wake up but he decided to leave him alone and walk into the sword shop. The front of the store looked more like a flower shop. There were pots of flowers all over the wall. In the corner there was only a small barrel filled with swords. That was the only evidence that this was a sword shop.

He walked to the back of the store and saw the old sword's clerk working hard at designing the perfect sword strap. Reyoto didn't annoy the man and sat down in front of the desk and took a nap.

Hours later it became dak. Reyoto woke up. I was completely dark outside. Reyoto walked to the outside of the store and woke Anzu up. When Anzu stood he wiped his eyes. Reyoto had already started walking down the street. Anzu followed quickly. They made it to the hotel they had destroyed and jumped into the hole they made and walked to the beds that they had previously slept in. They hopped in and fell asleep.

Hours Later

When they woke they went to jump out of the hole in the wall but the went to jump and they got caught in some string. The string tightened and they couldn't move. In a matter of seconds the owner of the hotel showed up out of nowhere and tightened the wires.

" You thought I wouldn't catch you did you? I've been waiting for this chance for two days. You destroyed my hotel. Now you owe me the repair fee. Pay up." The owner said. Anzu paid for the fee and they were able to get out of the hotel.

As they were walking Anzu flipped his wallet over and shook out the dust that flew out. He started grumbling to himself. They walked all the way to the sword place and sat down outside.

After a while there was someone outside there were citizens who became restless and started to shut down their shops and go inside their homes. Then there was a group of people who came out of an alley and with things like swords and guns. They all stopped right in front of the sword shop. One man stepped up and saw Reyoto and Anzu sitting by themselves outside of the store.

"So, this is where you were. I suspected that you took the swords and ran but it seems like you stayed here just to get them taken away. Well, isn't that terrible." The man said. He tried to walk into the shop but before he could fully make it into the Reyoto appeared in front of his face.

I don't know who you are but, there is nothing in that shop for you." Reyoto said. The man attempted to push Reyoto out of the way, but Reyoto grabbed his hand and threw it down. The grabbed his wrist. He raised his hand and all of his men jumped into action.

As they jumped smoke and dust filled the air. Reyoto knocked multiple men out and started looking over to find the man who was threatening the sword shop.

The man walked into the sword shop. There were pots all over the place with flowers and dirt overflowing them. It was cold but there was heavy breathing and footsteps going on behind a blanket that was separating half the room.

The man smiled and walked toward the door. He went to grab the blanket when the footsteps stopped abruptly and he stopped his hands before he could touch it. Then the man shook it off and opened the curtain.

When he opened it there was an old man sitting in a chair in the middle of the room drenched in sweat. In the corner there were sword holders that were ripped and burned. The old man was holding a sword holder that went on the back. It covered both swords covering the sheathes of the swords. The hilts were sticking out and the dragons look as if they were still in the eternal battle. The man's smile grew to a wide mouthed grin.

"So, he dropped the swords of to get a holder, huh?" The man said, now with a smirk on his face. He went and reached for the swords but the old man moved the swords out of the man's reach. The man got angry and went for another grab but the old man moved the sword again.

"What are you doing? This belongs to us, so give it to ME!" The man screamed.

"What are you doing," the old man answered, " You didn't bring this sword to me so you can't take it from this place. Can you understand?" The young man got angrier and attempted to punch the old man in the face but a couple inches before he hit the man in the face a hand grabbed his entire arm. When the man turned his head it was Anzu. Outside the door Reyoto had a hand on someone's face as he set of a bomb on his hand and dropped to the ground. The man's eyes opened widely and he dropped he jumped backwards. Reyoto walked into the shop and walked into the back room. The old man threw the swords at Reyoto and he caught them. Reyoto inspected the holder and looked up with a grin so large that all his teeth showed.

"Thank you. I will keep these for a while." Reyoto said as he laughed. The man who had came to attack ran past Reyoto and zoomed out of the door. He ran threw the buildings. Reyoto just smiled and stared at his new swords and holder.

After a while Reyoto looked up and nodded, and like that they ran out of the sword shop and towards the direction of where the man had went. The old man smiled.


	4. The Shipwright

Eventually, they made it to where the man had ran to. It was the

same place that Anzu had went to look ship docks. There wasn't any music or laughing from the barn. It was completely silent. Reyoto and Anzu walked up to the door. Reyoto put his on the door and set off an explosion. The door flew open and the man who had attacked Reyoto and Anzu on his knees crying before the captain. When the door opened everyone in the room turned and looked at Reyoto and Anzu standing in the door. They started walking into the barn. The en started attacking and started destroying everything in their path Reyoto set off bombs on the tables while Anzu punched them.

"I heard that you wanted these swords back. I can't give you these back. See, these were in the hands of someone who was incapable to protect them so they should be given over to someone who can. So, I'll be taking these and they will see the entire world. If you want to fight come on. If you can get them back from me and prove that you can keep them I will give them back." Reyoto said. Captain Jackson stood up and smiled.

"So, you're the kid that took the swords. You took out some of my crew, stole something from me and now you're lecturing me about what and how I should protect my stuff. Hahaha! A brat is telling me what to do. Do you know who I am," Captain Jackson said, "I'm Captain Jackson! The strongest man on the sea! I'm the one who will become the King of the Pirates!" Captain Jackson started laughing and so did his whole crew.

"I don't have a problem with you becoming the King of the Pirates but I don't like you so I think I'll destroy this entire barn you have and steal one of your ships." Reyoto said. Captain Jackson stopped smiling and gestured for his men to fight. There were punches and kicks flying. A group of people jumped on Reyoto and he just blew them off. Anzu threw two men at the others and jumped and kicked an entire group of people who were trying to crowd him.

Outside of what used to be a door there was a tall woman standing in front of it. She was wearing only a bra and jeans. Her bra was fairly tight beacuse her breasts were too big. She was walking past when she saw all of the commotion going on inside and shook her head.

"Those guys are serious about getting themselves in trouble. Well, I better go get the ship were ready before the captain roars." The woman smiled as she walked down to the beach

Inside the barn there were still about one-third of the men still standing. Reyoto looked up to Captain Jackson who was sitting on the huge chair in the middle of the room.

"Anzu, I'll leave the small fries to you." Reyoto said as Anzu just nodded and jumped back into the mix of enemies. Reyoto jumped and went for a kick in Jackson's face. Before the kick could land Captain Jackson pushed Reyoto's leg down and tried to punch him in the chest. Reyoto countered by blocking with his forearm and landing on the ground. Captain Jackson stood up out of his chair. He stood at least 8 feet tall. He jumped at Reyoto and Reyoto jumped also. They threw punches hitting each other in the knuckles and kicks that amounted to nothing but blocks. On the last kick of the exchange instead of allowing Captain Jackson to fly backwards Reyoto grabbed him by the head and slammed his face into the ground. When Captain Jackson tried to stand up Reyoto set off a bomb on Jackson's back. Where his hand had been there was a burn mark. Jackson stood up and jumped toward Reyoto and let out a volley of attacks that flew everywhere with no particular target. Reyoto dodged all of the punches and went for a path in the middle of the punches and hit Jackson in the face as he flew back and hit and flew out of a wall. Reyoto stood up straight.

"I think this is getting boring. So, I'll end this now." Reyoto said as he walked through the hole in the wall. Captain Jackson was lying on the ground face up. Reyoto stood over him and punched him in the face. Anzu walked through the door that Reyoto had made in the wall.

"So, you're finally finished. I thought you were going to toy around with him for a couple of hours." Anzu said sarcastically." As Reyoto looked on annoyed. They walked down to the beach to choose what ship they conquer the seas with. As they were walking down the beach they inspected the ships, in the largest ship there seemed to be a small figure moving back and forth. They walked toward it until the waving figure became a woman. She was gesturing for Reyoto and Anzu to come toward the ship she was on. As if on instinct they ran toward the ship and boarded.

"Unfurl the sails and let's go." The woman said. Reyoto and Anzu just simply followed the requests. After they set out Reyoto and Anzu sat down on the rails of the ship trying to have a clam rest of the day. Then they remembered that there was a woman on the ship.

"So, who are you?" Anzu asked. The woman just looked out to sea.

"Well, we met earlier and you told me that I couldn't join your crew without captain's permission." The woman said. Anzu then debated with himself about whether this really happened. Then he recalled himself talking to a young girl about this.

"I don't know if you were leaning in on our conversation but I was talking to this young girl earlier." Anzu said. Then the woman turned and smiled and her body started to transform. Her body parts became smaller and smaller, until she became a little child. She was the same young girl that Anzu had spoke about earlier. His jaw dropped and he jumped backwards.

"So, you have a devil fruit?" Anzu asked. The little girl nodded and she developed back into her older form. Reyoto looked amused. Then the woman turned and looked at Reyoto.

"I'm guessing that you're the captain because i don't think anybody else could tell him what to do." The woman suggested. Reyoto nodded his head.

"Well then, if you are the captain may I join your crew?" The woman asked. Reyoto then drew a straight face and looked at the woman.

"If you want to join my crew I have to know one thing. What is your name?" Reyoto said as he looked up with a huge grin showing his teeth. The woman laughed.

"My name is Ansi." She answered.

"Well then Anzi. You have just officially become a part of the world's greatest pirate ship. Now you pledge full loyalty to me and put complete faith in us to save you." Reyoto said as Ansi nodded and everyone on the ship started to smile and all said, "OKAY!" It was a little while longer when they started to question Ansi.

"So, Ansi do you have any skills?" Anzu asked.

"I can turn into a child for things such as infiltration. I can't cook. I can't clean but I am the best shipwright of the sea." Ansi answered. Reyoto and Anzu looked surprised.

"Why didn't you tell us? We didn't know you were a shipwright." Reyoto said. Ansi just looked up cooly.

"You never asked." She simply answered as both Anzu and Reyoto fell over.

"Is that why you chose one of the largest ships on the dock?" Anzu asked. Ansu nodded.

"In the next village we should be able to get some wood and some different metals. If we have enough I will make a great ship that will sail to the ends of our journey." Ansi said.

"So do you know where we are headed?" Anzu asked.

"Yeah, we're going to a village called Sansha Village. It's been about twenty years since I left so I'm guessing it's still there. The village used to be famous because of its precious metals. If I could get my hands on that stuff this ship would be nearly invincible." Ansi said as she turned and looked toward the sea. They all became quiet and looked at the sea. They're long awaited journey had finally begun. They had gained their first member and now Reyoto and Anzu were headed to an even greater adventure than they were expecting.


	5. Tungsoy

Soon they landed on an island that seemed quiet and inhospitable. When they docked the ship and landed on the shore they walked into the village that seemed lifeless. All around them no one could be seen. Then in the corner of his eye Reyoto saw an arrow fall to the ground. A hand quickly and swiftly picked up the hand.

"Watch out guys. There are people in the village. They are hiding in the alleys." Reyoto whispered as both Anzu and Ansi acknowledged it. Then out of nowhere an arrow flew out of nowhere and aimed itself toward Reyoto. He caught the arrow. He turned to the direction the arrow had come from. Before he could run in that direction the arrow blew up in Reyoto's hand. Ansi started freaking out. She rushed over to Reyoto.

"Are you okay? Did you get burned?" She asked. When the smoke cleared away from Reyoto's face he seemed to be unaffected but slightly annoyed. Ansi stepped backwards.

"Oh, I may have forgotten that Reyoto is a bomb human. No matter how big the explosion Reyoto won't be affected by the explosion. So don't freak out about." Anzu said as Ansi took in a deep breath and sighed. Then she jumped and hit Anzu in the back of his head.

"That would have been helpful to know before I saw him get an explosion to the face. I almost had a heart attack." Ansi complained. Anzu just laughed it off as Reyoto started racing toward the arrow's initial direction. Inside of the dark all they heard was hitting and people falling. When he walked out Reyoto was holding two men by the collars of the shirts. They had passed out. They had quivers on their back that held three arrows. The crew wrapped up the attackers in a rope and took them into a warehouse so they wouldn't be heard by the people who were hiding in the shadows. Ansi kicked them and they woke up. When they woke up the two men saw themselves roped up and in the dark.

"Where are we?" One of them asked. They didn't get an answer but there was movement in the dark around them. They became worried and started to struggle out of the ropes.

"Stop struggling. The ropes are tied tightly. The only way you are going to be able to get out of here alive is to answer the questions that we ask." Reyoto said in the darkness. The men ignored him and continued to struggle until eventually giving in to the orders.

"Fine we will answer the questions." The man on the left said. Then Reyoto, Anzu and Ansi walked out of the darkness and showed themselves.

"Finally. Now, who are you people? Why are you attacking us?" Anzu asked. The men looked at each other and lowered their heads in defeat and started to answer.

"We are citizens of Sansha village. We saw you pirate ship dock at the shore and we took cover. We hid in the shadows and waited for a time when you were off guard to attack and kill you." One of the men asked. The other man nodded.

"Why did you attack us? Who ordered you to?" Ansi asked.

"No one ordered us to attack. We did it out of instinct. You are pirates, correct?" The man asked. They all nodded their heads.

"Well, not too long ago, ten years ago, there was a pirate named Ryuu Sendo who came to the island-" The man said. He was cut off by explosions that went off under Reyoto's feet. They were large explosion that at first scarred the ground but eventually started to destroy the ground he was standing on. Ansi looked over to see Reyoto's face. His face was like something that she had never seen before. It was a face of pure and hatred and anger. Reyoto's face had veins popping out of the sides of his head. The explosions started to get too large that the warehouse started to shake. Anzu ran over and covered Reyoto's face. The explosions on his feet started to aim recklessly around the place. After a while the explosions stopped and Anzu uncovered Reyoto's face. He had calmed down and his face had returned to normal. Ansi fell backwards.

While still on the ground Reyoto asked, "Is Sendo still on the island?" Reyoto asked. The men in the ropes were staring in shock of what was happening. One of them snapped out of the trance.

"No, this happened ten years ago. He destroyed the entire village and just left." The man answered. After that was said Reyoto had completely cooled down and returned back to his normal self. Ansi stood back up and looked at the men.

"Ryuu Sendo destroyed this land? But, he's the ace card of the Navy, the Fleet Admiral. He couldn't have been the pirate that you are talking about." Ansi said. Before the men could answer Reyoto answered.

"Before he became a soldier he was a pirate. The World Government allowed him to be a part of the Navy be completely submitting himself and his life to the Government. In response he killed his entire family and was sent to training." Reyoto said. Ansi just stood quietly. How could Reyoto know that? She was gonna ask but instead Anzu shook his head no, and she understood that they would have to talk later.

"Well, since we only came here for metal and wood we can get whatever we need and leave can't we?" Reyoto asked as he stood up in the crater that he had created in the ground. He dusted off his pants.

"We can't. Weren't you listening? We can't have anything from this island because we are pirates. We have to go somewhere else." Ansi said.

"Why can't we just take the stuff we need and leave the money at the store?" Reyoto asked. Ansi hadn't thought of that.

"Oh, so you guys are here for the precious metal that only this village produces. You have come to the perfect place. Only here can you get Tungsoy. The strongest metal in the world. We have it being produced at this very moment. But, we can't let you people have it." One of the men said proudly. Anzu knocked him in the head knocking hi out. The other man's eyes widened.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" The man screamed.

"I GUESS YOU GUYS ARE JUST PIRATES." The man said. Reyoto stood the second man up and propped his friend on his back.

"You are going to take us to the place where this metal is produced." Reyoto said devilishly. Anzu opened the door of the warehouse and they all walked out of the building. It was still sunny outside but there was still no one in the streets. They were guided by the man to a long street that went straight. Eventually, they started hearing clanking in the distance. It was metal hitting metal. As they got closer they heard the hissing of hot metal going in cold water.

There was light at the end of the path. When they made it out of the path they saw a large blacksmith area. There was metal everywhere. It was one color but seemingly continued to change, until the color solidified into a perfect white. This place felt warm. It was as if energy itself was coming away from the metals. Reyoto, Anzu, and Ansi hugged themselves. They all started to smile.

"This is where the Tungsoy is made. This is only place in the world that this type of metal can be made. We sometimes sell to the Navy but they buy in large quantities so we have to stock up for when they come. We are just about finished with this month's shipment. Evidently they haven't heard the news of pirates showing up at the bay." The man who was still awake said. When Ansi turned to ask Reyoto something she found that they were both gone. They had went exploring the metal area. They touched all the metal they could get their hands. They knocked some things down.

Reyoto was running through when he ran over something and tripped. It was a boy sitting in front of a regular piece of iron. He stood up and tried to give Reyoto and hand up. Reyoto took the hand and he was pulled up quickly and picked up slightly off of his feet.

"Wow, kid you're strong. What are you doing over here?" Reyoto asked. The kid just looked blankly at him.

"I've don't think I've ever seen you around here before. My name i Hoshizora. Who are you?" Hoshizora said. He had luscious/ wavy glowing hair that was the color of platinum blonde. He was wearing a sparkling and flowing satin. His pants were white and his shoes were gray. He seemed like he was the age of 17. He was also wearing a necklace that, the end of it was a circular pendant.

"Hello Zosh. My name is Reyoto Hoshi. I'm going to be the strongest person to have ever walked the Earth." Reyoto answered. The boy smiled.

"So, you plan on being the strongest man in the world. That is a pretty tall thing to be going after." The boy said as he smiled. Reyoto started to become annoyed.

"Then what do you plan to be, Zosh?" Reyoto said. Zosh stopped smiling and looked down to the ground. There was a breeze in the air. The area started to warm up, but Reyoto didn't notice.

"Well, if I could choose I would want to go to the seas and become a pirate so I could be as free as I wanted to be." The kid said as he started smiling to himself. Then his smile went away.

"But I can't leave this island or the Navy will be angry with this island so I have to stay here." Hoshizora said as he sat back down. Reyoto was interested with Zosh had to say so Reyoto just shrugged it off. Then out of nowhere he heard his name.

"REYOTO COME HERE!" Anzu screamed. Reyoto looked over the metal and saw Anzu and Ansi were standing in front of an old man. Reyoto made his way over to the group.

"What's up?" Reyoto asked. Ansi looked up happily.

"They have already produced the minimum amount of metal that the Navy needs and they have extra so they are going to give us some for discount." Ansi said happily. Reyoto smiled. They got the metal and went back to the ship.

"What type of renovations are you going to make to the ship?" Anzu asked. Ansi rolled out a piece of paper out of the room that she had been sleeping in.

"Well, there are multiple rooms that aren't being used so they could be turned into a large gourmet kitchen or training ground. Then there is a lot of unused space below this floor so i will use the Tungsoy here to make a bomb room so that Reyoto can train. And then I will add so much more like a new bathroom and AHHHH! There is so much stuff that I want to add that I can't even think of it all at the moment. By the time I am finished with this ship I will have turned it into the perfect ship that will sail the Grand Line seas." Ansi said enthusiastically. Anzu and Reyoto left Ansi to draw up designs.

The hopped of the edge of the ship and started walking back to the village. For some reason the villagers seemed to be enjoying their day. Everyone was smiling and talking amongst themselves. Anzu and Reyoto had nothing to do so they made their way back to the blacksmith area to see if there was anything left that they could find to amuse themselves. When they made back to the blacksmith area the metal that was scattered around was being packed up. Out of nowhere there was piece of metal flying at them and hit Reyoto in the side of his head. He looked around to see who had done it. There was a group of men that started to enclose them. They got into fighting stances. The men around them were holding the precious metal.

"What are you doing? This is the largest shipment of the month and your are standing there doing nothing. Take this to the port." One of the men said as they all threw chunks of metal at Reyoto and Anzu. They followed orders and they took the metal to the port where they loaded up all the metal. There was much more than what they had given the crew.

"That's all of it! Thanks, guys! We're done for the day! The Navy should be here in a couple of hours to come and pick up this month's shipment." The man at the front of the group said. Reyoto and Anzu's eyes opened wide. They started to sneak out of the blacksmith area when one of the men's voice started blasting.

"It was another successful month because Hoshizora was able to stay healthy and produce this metal for us!" The man said as everyone started to cheer. Reyoto turned to see the boy he had met before standing in the middle of the group of screaming civilians. Reyoto wanted to scream for him but he wouldn't be heard over the group of screaming people. They made it out of the area and ran all the way back to the ship. They hopped over the side.

"Hey, Ansi have you finished the designs?" Anzu asked. She wasn't on the main deck. They went around searching for her. When the my found her she was in her room sleeping in her blueprints. They looked at them and they were amazed by what they were seeing. They set the blueprints down and went to sit on the main deck. There was still light outside and the Navy were soon to come.

"What are we gonna do? Are we going to fight the Navy when they make it here?" Anzu asked. Reyoto shook his head.

"I don't know what we're going to do. But one thing that I need to do is go back to the blacksmith area. There is something I want to check out for myself. You stay here and I'll be back soon." Reyoto said as he jumped off the side of the ship. Anzu went to argue but it was too late for him to change his captain's mind.

Reyoto made it back to the blacksmith area. All the men were laying around or playing cards. Reyoto started looking for Zosh. He looked around but couldn't find the kid anywhere.

Eventually the sun started to set. All of the men jumped and started to get ready for the arrival of the Navy. The sun was halfway down when, in the distance, there was a large ship the was nearly flying through the sea. It was a Navy ship. Reyoto wanted to hide but then he remembered that he didn't have a bounty yet. He stood in the middle of the blacksmith area. The ship washed ashore and the soldiers walked out systematically. When finished filling out they stood in a straight line with hands behind their backs. Then a man walked off of the ship and the regular soldiers opened a way for him.

Then there were whispers of, "Oh my gosh they sent Lieutenant Commander Trande," and, "Some one on the island must have contacted the Navy for reinforcements." The men at the port vacant quiet. The high ranking officer had on an all black suit with his Navy jacket flying off of his shoulders. When he made it in front of the Navy soldiers they closed the line.

"So, is the monthly metal requirement completed?" The Lieutenant said. The men pointed toward the large pile of metal that they had set out earlier. The lower soldiers started to load the metal onto the Navy ship. Trande looked around the blacksmith area and then to the village.

"After we leave here we are going to that island over there. We got a call earlier today that some unidentified pirates showed up at the bay." Trande said wondering if he could get a reaction out if anyone. Reyoto had already made his way out of the area and was on his way back to the ship. He was running when he made it to the opposite shore of the village. They had been trying to avoid the village since it had been acting strange. Now Reyoto knew why. When he made it to the ship he jumped over the side. Ansi had woken up. She and Anzu were sitting on the deck. Ansi was now measuring the metal and Anzu was helping.

"Guys the Navy is on the other shore. The people of the village notified the Navy about us." Reyoto said urgently but Anzu and Ansi didn't seemed to be fazed by the fact.

"We can't leave now. I have already started to do the renovations so we can't go anywhere until I'm finished. It should only take a couple of days since the base of the ship has already been created and I don't have to create the ship from scratch. ANSI said. Reyoto understood and calmed down. Then he started to wonder why he was rushing so much. The crew was probably going to have to fight anyways and he still had to find Zosh because of this burning sensation his stomach. Instead of running back, Reyoto decided to stay on the ship until the Navy came to them.

It had become completely dark. The crew had went to sleep. The Navy ship had pulled their ship to the beach. The soldiers came aboard the ship. They saw all of the pirates. Hearing the footsteps Ansi woke up and saw the Navy soldiers. She stood up and walked to one of the soldiers and pulled them into one of the empty rooms. He tried to scream but Ansi overpowered him. The man fell over and became unconscious. Ansi tied the man up and went back outside to see that there Navy officers all around the ship. Ansi couldn't take out all of the soldiers by herself.

"Wake up, you idiots. Why are you still sleep?!" Ansi asked. Reyoto and Anzu woke up. They were caught off guard by all the marines that had surrounded them. They attacked the soldiers. The Lieutenant didn't seem to be on the ship. All of the soldiers were defeated and were kicked back in their ship. Reyoto walked to the side of their ship and blew the side of it to pieces. The ship would only have the chance to make it back to the other shore, then sink. The soldiers that weren't passed out on the deck ran back into the ship and sailed out. The marines that had passed out on the ship were thrown onto the shore. The crew went back to sleep.

Back at the other shore the other pirates had made it back to Lieutenant Trande. He was filled in on the situation. He didn't seem to be surprised by the outcome.

"I suspected this. I heard that not too long ago on an island not to far from here the pirate Captain Jackson was defeated by a band of upstart pirates. I guess they made it to this island. Alright, we won't attack them until morning. Everyone go try to repair the ship." Trande said. But before the men could get to the ship it had already sunk. The Lieutenant frowned. Instead of getting the ship ready for sail the Navy rested for tomorrow.


	6. The Navy and Lieutenant Trande

Eventually, morning came and the pirates woke up. When Reyoto woke up Ansi was already awake getting excited about her day ahead. She was looking over her blueprints. The Tungsoy had already been measured. There was no wood on the deck. Reyoto wanted to ask but he knew better because, if he did he would get a long lecture about how she had decided to use the metal.

Anzu was awake as well. He was moving the Tungsoy into different places on the ship deck.

"Hey, Reyoto we are going to start renovating the ship. It should take us about three or four days to finish. The Navy is probably on it's way so you are gonna have to deal with it by yourself. If my ship gets damaged in the process of finishing it I will kill you." Ansi said. Reyoto shook his head and walked forward. He sat on the railing of the ship until he saw the Navy coming.

For a while there was no commotion so Reyoto had fallen asleep. There was a noise in the distance. It was so loud that Reyoto fell over and hit his head on the ground. He looked over at the ship and it was covered completely in a large tarp. Reyoto looked up at the ship to see if he could guess what was going on. There was movement that could be slightly heard from the vessel.

But, Reyoto's mind was taken over by the cheering that was coming from the village. The Navy was coming. They walked in unison. When the Navy had made it to eyesight they stopped marching. In the front of the band of soldiers Trande was standing there. He was dressed as usual with a black suit.

"HEY, YOU OVER THERE!! ARE YOU GUYS PIRATES?!?!?!" Trande screamed from a distance. Reyoto remembered him as the Navy officer from the day before. Instead of lying Reyoto nodded his head yes.

"I'm just going to take the guess and say that you are the ones who defeated the wretched Captain Jackson. He was going to go to the Grand Line but you stopped him. Too bad you aren't Navy soldiers. Oh well." Trande said nonchalantly. One of them men behind Trande shouted and the group rushed in. Reyoto looked backwards. He couldn't let the Marines make it to the ship. Reyoto got into a fighting stance.

One Marine came swinging with a sword. Reyoto pulled out one of his swords and parried the attack. The soldiers blade went flying in the air and Reyoto kicked him into a group of Navy soldiers standing behind him. Another man came in flying and Reyoto ducked and hit the man with an uppercut. He flew backwards as Reyoto started to go in on the cluster.

Before long the men were falling fast. Reyoto started using his power. He let bombs go off away from the ship. They were going off. When he stopped his body parts from exploding he was standing in the middle of a group of men who were laid out on the ground. Reyoto sheathed his swords and walked out of the pile of men.

When he had made his way out of the path of bodies that were on the ground he was only standing a couple of feet away from Trande. Trande was just standing there from a distance watching the fight happen.

"You finished my men faster than I thought you would. That's surprising. You deserve an applause. But, you're a pirate so I can't give you too much praise. Unfortunately, this is where your piracy ends." Trande said. Reyoto just smiled.

"I don't think so. I'm going to leave this village and make it to and conquer the great sea of the Grand Line. My crew will shake up the entire world so everyone will know who I am. Then your boss, the Fleet Admiral will be coming after personally." Reyoto said. Trande laughed.

"Are you serious? There is no way that Ryuu is going to come after a no name pirate with nothing but a big ship that was stolen." Trande said. Reyoto ignored the statement and ran forward. The Lieutenant didn't try to dodge the attack. He put up his arm and reverted the attack. Reyoto landed on his feet. Reyoto went for a punch and the Lieutenant took it right in the stomach. His eyes widened a little bit and his mouth widened. Reyoto made the end of his fist explode forcing Trande to fly backwards. Trande stood up, spit, and dusted himself off.

"That was a hard punch you just through. Man, why don't you switch over to the Navy's side. You could probably go high into the ranks." Trande said as he smiled. Reyoto started to get annoyed. Behind him, Reyoto heard a ruffling noise. Ansi came on the outside of the tarp that was over the ship. She saw what was going on and shook her head and went back inside.

Reyoto turned around to a punch in the face. Trande stood up straight and look as Reyoto met flying. Reyoto stomped his feet on the ground and skidded back a couple of feet.

"Funny, you might be strong enough for me to get serious." Reyoto said as he pulled out his swords.

"You were talking about a pirate captain that we defeated a while ago. Well," Reyoto said confidently, "I took this from him not too long ago. This sword has a purpose for being with me." Reyoto had the sword next to his face. Reyoto went for a swing but Trande barely managed to pull his body away. But, the tip of the blade cut the tip of his shirt. Reyoto smirked and the tip detonated and the Lieutenant flew backwards and hit a huge boulders.

Reyoto stood up straight and blew off the tip of his sword. When the smoke cleared Trande was seen as his suit shirt had been singed off. He stomach had been burned slightly. He grabbed his stomach.

"So, you stole the Xin and Shin from Captain Jackson. There was talk that they couldn't find the swords at the scene but I didn't believe it. There was something that didn't make sense to me… a pirate being defeated by another pirates and wasn't stolen from? That doesn't seem likely." Trande said.

"Yet, something that I really wasn't sure about was the Xin and Shin having the power to transmit Devil Fruit powers. It's amazing. I don't have a devil fruit but I want those swords for collection." Trande said. He rushed toward Reyoto. Reyoto put the shields in an x shape in front of his chest. Trande went for a punch that would hit Reyoto in the chest. The blades took in the impact as Reyoto backed up a couple of inches. Then, they started the struggle to overpower each other.

"You can't have these. I just got these, go find your own." Reyoto demanded. They were still struggling. Reyoto pushed back and they both flew backwards. They both rushed at each other. They threw swords and kicks at each other. When they stopped they were both panting. Reyoto sheathed his swords. When his swords fully dropped in the holder Reyoto took in a deep breath. Then, he held his breath for three seconds.

"Bomu Bomu no…Bomu Lung Pistol!!" Reyoto screamed. Then he punched himself in the stomach hard and a strong blast of air went toward Trande. Trande didn't flinch because he just felt a gust of wind hit him in the face. Then when all the air was out of his lungs he clicked his teeth together and the air around Trande exploded. There was back smoke everywhere. Reyoto started to breathe heavily. All of the air in his lungs had been blown to make it to that distance.

In the distance Zosh was walking by, by himself. He was walking around with groceries in his hands. He heard the commotion and started to ask the people around him if they knew anything about it.

"Yeah," one of the women in the town answered, " pirates showed up in the shore yesterday so we contacted the Marines. They should be fighting. The soldiers have probably already destroyed the pirates and have moved on to their ships. Too bad the pirates would have survived if they had just left earlier." Zosh looked surprised. He had never seen an actual pirate in his life. He ran to the beach. When he made it there was still smoke everywhere. It was finally starting to disperse so he could see what was going on. Trande was lying on the ground breathing on the ground.

He stood up slowly by first standing on one knee then standing up right. Now, his whole body was completely charred. He was breathing heavily and was holding one of his hips. Reyoto was still breathing hard from the loss in oxygen in his body. Trande capitalizing on his weakness he jumped and elbowed Reyoto in the stomach. Reyoto wheezed and fell over to the ground. He was gasping for air. From his facial expression it was obvious that he was angry. He started punching Reyoto repeatedly in the back.

"Did you think that a low class pirate like you could defeat me?!? A Lieutenant Commander who came here from getting another weak pirate like you?!?!" Trande said angrily. He kept punching Reyoto in the back. Reyoto would bounce up and down off of the ground. Everytime he flew off the ground he took a small breath in. Eventually he was breathing quickly on the verge of hyperventilation. When he touched the ground Reyoto detonated an explosion on his chest forcing him to the into the air. He was far in the air and he shot small bombs in the bottom of his feet that were strong enough to propel himself super fast toward Trande. He was flying so fast that Rande wouldn't have any chance to move out of the way in time. Reyoto was racing and put one hand in the air. His right landed on Trande's face and he flew into the ground and Reyoto dragged his face across the ground for about 72 feet backwards. They landed in a rock. Reyoto's hand got stuck in the rock so he set off a bomb and blew the rock along with Lieutenant Commander away. Reyoto stood over the Commander.

"Now that you have been defeated by a low life go tell everyone that you were defeated by the one who's coming for the Fleet Admiral's head." Reyoto said. He smiled. There was one Marine that seemed to be still awake. Reyoto noticed that he was faking to be knocked out on the ground and walked toward him. He walked toward the man and picked him up by the collar and carried him to the ship.

"HEY ANZU AND ANSI!!! COME OUT REAL QUICK!!" Reyoto screamed. The building in under the tarp stopped and they both walked out.

"Don't tell me you can't defeat that Navy soldier by yourself." Anzu said. Ansi and Anzu saw what was happening and they were confused. They just stood there trying to figure what we going on.

"Don't tell me that you asked him to join our crew." Ansi asked.

"No. He,s a Marine. Hey listen down there," Reyoto said as he knocked on the guy's head and he opened his eyes to see two more enemies standing in front of him, " These are my crew mates. They are on this island and I don't think you can beat them up. Ansi could have defeated that Lieutenant guy. So, go call the headquarters and tell them that Reyoto Hoshi, Anzu Watarashi, and Ansi are coming to take everything." Reyoto said. The marine nodded. Reyoto dropped him and he ran as far as he could. Anzu and Ansi went back into the tarp and started to work. Reyoto just lied down on the ground and took a nap.

In the distance Hoshizora was still standing in the distance amazed at what he had seen. He rushed over to Reyoto as quickly as he could. When he made it to the area where the battle had taken down he saw the multiple soldiers on the ground and the Lieutenant Commander lying on the ground and incapacitated. Hoshizora got excited he walked up to Reyoto who had now fallen asleep on the ground. Zosh was going to wake Reyoto but remembered who he was and decided to sit and wait in Reyoto to wake up. Hoshizora just sat waiting patiently for Reyoto to wake up.


	7. Hoshizora

Eventually,the Navy soldier made it to a telephone. He found it inside of a bar that was close to the blacksmith area. He grabbed the phone and called headquarters immediately.

"HQ I am on Sansha Village's port and I have an important report to tell you. Lieutenant Commander Trande was defeated by a pirate. His name was Reyoto Hoshi and he had a crew of Anzu Watarashi, and Ansi. Reyoto defeated Lieutenant Commander but the Captain said even the girl could have defeated him." The Marine said in a panic. The person in the other line seemed to be calm. He heard that Trande had been defeated and didn't think it was that big of a deal.

"Calm down soldier. It will be alright. There seems to be a strong pirate there at Sansha. I'm sorry but the closest ship that we can get there will be there in the long run of a week. The pirates will probably be gone by then. The most important thing that you have to ensure is that they don't take the metal creator. If they do the World Government will be at a huge loss." The man said on the phone cool headedly. The Marine soldier calmed down and took in a deep breath. When he was completely calm the Navy soldier started to talk again.

"Also, the Pirate Reyoto said to tell the Fleet Admiral that he was coming for the entire government." The man said. The man on the other end of the transporter understood and ended the call. He stood up and walked to a different room. He knocked on the door before entering. There was a silence before someone in the room said, "COME IN!"

When he walked in the and he room was filled with smoke. In the room there was a simple design. There was only a desk and a few pictures on the wall. The man sitting at the desk was smoking a cigar. He was wearing a black suit with clean silver hair. The undershirt for his suit was the color purple with the Navy vest draped all over his back. The best said Fleet Admiral. His shoes were brown.

His hair was silverish and it was covering hisright eye. His eyes were green and he had a serious face that seemed to demanded respect. He was staring at the Marine who had just walked in. The man who had walked into the room bowed and stood near the door.

"What do you need soldier?" The man sitting down asked for. The Marine shook his head.

"We just received a report from the South Blue that a man named Reyoto Hoshi has gathered a crew with the likes of the unknown Anzu Watarashi and Ansi. They have defeated the likes of Captain Jackson and Lieutenant Commander Trande. It seems like he may grow into something big." The Navy soldier said. When he heard the name Reyoto's name Sendo gripped the edge of his desk and broke off a piece of the thick wood. The Navy soldier got anxious and jumped backwards slamming his back onto the wall. The fleet Admiral stood up and looked out of the window that was directly behind his desk. He stood looking over Navy HQ. Sendo took in a deep breath and cooled himself down.

"So, the brat decided to live, huh? He is going to be trouble. That last name of his won't let him or his friends lead an easy life. You say he beat Lieutenant Commander Trande. We will put a bounty on his crew's head that shouldn't be too big. We have to capture him or he will disrupt the entire world. He has the blood of kings in him. I want him at Marine Headquarters as soon as possible." Ryuu said and the Navy soldier ran out of the room and out of the hallway. When the fodder Marine was far away from the room Ryuu sat down and started to think to himself.

Reyoto was sleeping on a patch of grass in front of the ship when the bubble on his nose popped and he sat up. He looked over to find Hoshizora bouncing up and down with his legs crossed. When he saw Reyoto wake up Zosh shook him where he was sitting.

"I saw that. You must be the pirate that everyone in the village was talking about. I saw you beat up that Navy guy. He you blew him up and destroyed everything around you with a big boom. I didn't know you were a pirate Reyoto!" Hoshizora said. He was still shaking Reyoto until he became dizzy. Hoshizora noticed that Reyoto was in the brink of passing out and let go of him. Reyoto dropped to the ground.

"Sorry." Zosh said. Reyoto sat up and shook his head. He started to think.

"Zosh, what are you doing here? I was wondering where you had gone. I went looking for you but I didn't see you." Reyoto asked.

"Well, when the Navy comes they are always trying to convince me to join them because my power can create the world's strongest metal." Hoshizora said. He sounded as if the interviews annoyed him extremely. Then Reyoto became completely lost.

"I thought you wanted to be a pirate." Reyoto said.

"I know I want to set out on the sea and make a crew. The Navy is in the way. If I leave then the village will be hurt. I met would decrease the income of the village." Zosh said. Reyoto didn't try to understand any of it. He ignored it. He turned around and looked to see if the ship had changed shape. The tarp had the same shape and there was nothing better or bigger. If anything it seemed to be more dense and irregular than normal. Reyoto turned his head and Zosh was directly in his face. Reyoto fell over and slammed his head on the ground.

"So, you're a pirate aren't you? Is it fun? Do you go on adventures? Do you see the world?" Hoshizora asked. Reyoto sat up rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, but we haven't set out on the greatest sea yet. We are on our way now. We are going to conquer everything and be the strongest crew to ever exist. Then, you will be reading about us in the article and we'll be the talk of the entire world." Reyoto said. Hoshizora was extremely excited to see something like that. He became so happy that he seemed to fall over and whisk in the wind like paper. Then he sat up quickly.

"I don't know anything about it. I have never even left the village. The people feared that I would leave. One day I want to leave and become the strongest person with reliable friends." Zosh said smiling. Reyoto layed back on the ground and looked at the sky.

"I do to. I want reliable friends that I can really call my family." Reyoto said as he smiled to himself. Zosh looked down onto Reyoto

"Well, one day I will leave this island and I plan on throwing the whole world over and making something of myself other than a metal fixer. I want to leave now." Hoshizora said. Zosh was waiting in something in response. Instead he heard snoring. When he looked Reyoto had already passed out. There was nothing that he could do now so he turned over to take a nap.

Later in the day the sun was setting and Hoshizora woke up. Reyoto had already left the ground. There was building noises coming from the ship. The village had returned to its normal state. It seemed that they hadn't learned about the turnout of the battle. They seemed exceptionally happy because the pirates had been driven away by the Navy. Hoshi looked around to find Reyoto he couldn't seem to find him. Eventually, he went back to the blacksmith area. When he arrived there was no metal sitting around like usual when the Navy left. Everyone seemed to have gone home. Hoshi turned to leave when the saw a Marine come his way. It was the lone soldier that Reyoto had let get away.

"Hey kid. What are you doing right now?" The man asked. Hoshi didn't want to be rude but he also didn't want to answer the question. He just shrugged.

"Well, kid. It has become a hazard for the world for you to be living here. There are pirates here so it would be hazardous for children such as yourself to be on the island by yourself." The Navy soldier said. Hoshi saw what the soldier was trying to do so he thought of something clever to say.

"I'm fine. I think they will be leaving soon. They don't seem like they have the intention of destroying anything. Thank you though." Hoshi said. Hoshi went to turn away when the Navy soldier grabbed his shoulder. Hoshi turned to see the soldier not willing let go.

"I don't think you understand this is for the safety of the world. You will come with me now." The soldier said. Hoshizora pushed his hand away and started to walk.

"I'm not going with the Navy. There is nothing wrong with those pirates. If they wanted to destroy everything they would have done it already. Goodbye." Hoshi said as he turned to leave. There was a silence before the Navy soldier came from behind and tackled Hoshi. He forced Hoshi to put his hands behind his back and tried to force his way up.

"Navy soldiers aren't supposed to do stuff like this!" Hoshi screamed.

"I'm not doing this because I want to. If you get abducted by the pirates they will take you away and abuse your powers for evil." The Navy soldier said. Just when the Navy soldier was about to punch Anzu in the back of the head Reyoto knocked the Navy soldier off of him and the Marine flew far away, eventually hitting rocks. Reyoto helped Hoshi get up.

"How did you know I was here?" Hoshi asked. Reyoto just looked at him.

"I went to get something for dinner and when I came back you were gone so I went looking for you. But that doesn't matter. You could have gotten him off of you, if you had actually tried. You were pretending." Reyoto said. Hoshi smiled.

"Well, he wasn't really going to be able to do anything. How did you know that I was stronger than him?" Hoshi asked.

"I just could." Reyoto answered. Hoshi busted shrugged his shoulders and they started to walk to the ship. When they made it Anzu and Ansi were off of the ship facing the tarp. They saw Reyoto walking with Hoshi.

"Hey guys. What is the ship looking like?" Reyoto asked joyously. He smiled as his friends waved to them. Reyoto finally made it to his crew.

"Yeah, well it is getting somewhere. You will be surprised when you see it," Anzu was saying when he pointed to Hoshi, "Who is this guy right here?" Hoshi wave his hand smiling.

"My name is Hoshizora but he calls me Zosh." Hoshi said. He shook hands with Ansi and Anzu. They all sat down and ate the food that Reyoto had brought. It was not enough to fill them up but they weren't starving. They all looked into the village.

"So, how long have you guys been pirating?" Hoshizora asked.

"We just started. Anzu and I started in our hometown and on the way here we met our shipwright, Ansi. We plan on going to the Grand Line." Reyoto answered. Hoshizora heard that and sprung up.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! THERE ARE SO MANY PEOPLE WHO ARE AMAZINGLY STRONG THAT GO THERE! THE ONLY REASON FOR A PIRATE TO GO THERE IS TO GET THE INFAMOUS ONE PIECE!" Hoshi screamed. The crew just smiled.

"Yeah, we are going to make Reyoto the King of the Pirates. We are going to defeat every enemy we come by and conquer everything." Anzu said.

"Well, after this we are probably going to head toward the Grand Line. We now have four crew members and a ship that will be able to sail the rough seas." Reyoto said. Then everyone but him sat up in confusion.

"Reyoto when did we gain a fourth crewmate." Ansi asked.

"Yeah, where are they?" Hoshi asked. Reyoto became confused. He sat up and looked at them. Then, he pointed at Hoshizora. Hoshi's eyes opened wide. Then he put his hands up and started waving his hands.

"What are you talking about?" Hoshizora said. The others just lied back down. They knew what was about to happen.

"I never said I would join your crew. I just said that I shared the same dream but I never said that they I was going to join your crew." Hoshi pleaded.

"What are you talking about?" Reyoto said in response. Hoshi started ruffling his hair and started mumbling to himself.

"What about the village? If I don't produce the metal the village could be destroyed. There could be pirates that want to destroy the village. What about everyone who would miss me?" Hoshi said to himself. Then Reyoto just lied down. This made Hoshi freak out even more

"How can you lay down when something as important as someone joining your crew?! You have to be at least remotely concerned." Hoshi complained. Then Reyoto opened his mouth.

"You told me your dream was to leave this island and move onto the sea where you would create your own crew and explore everything. You shouldn't speak your dream out loud and not expect me to help you." Reyoto smiled. Hoshi looked surprised. Ansi and Anzu started giggling. The decision had already been made but for some reason there were crazy thoughts going through Hoshi's head. The sun had almost completely set before Reyoto, Anzu, and Ansi stood and walked toward the ship. Hoshizora just sat there still contemplating what had happened. Then the entire crew turned to look at Hoshi sitting on the ground.

"Are you coming or not?" Ansi asked. Anzu smiled and reached out to grab his hand. For a second Hoshi didn't take the hand. By, after a while he complied and grabbed Anzu's hand. He stood up and they all walked to the ship.

The entire crew plus the added crew mate went to sleep on the main deck of the ship, which had not been renovated yet. They couldn't get on the ship normally because most of the ship had been dismantled during the construction.

In the morning Reyoto woke up first. He tried to sneak to see how much progress Ansi and Anzu had made on the ship but before he was able to look Ansi bashed him on the head. He lied on the ground.

"You can't see it before it's finished." Ansi said as everyone else woke up because of the noise. The sun had risen. Reyoto and Hoshi had to leave because they couldn't see the transformation of the ship until it was completely finished. They were walking away from the ship when Reyoto turned.

"So, do you want to train?" Reyoto asked. Hoshi nodded and they both got into fighting stances. They fought for a while. Then Reyoto went for a kick that was nearly about to hit Hoshi but before Reyoto could hit him an explosion of energy hit Reyoto in the face and made him fly back halfway to the village. When he stopped flying backwards Reyoto's head was stuck in the ground. Reyoto made an explosion that destroyed the ground around his head. When he stuck his head his face seemed to take damage. Reyoto was surprised and spit a little blood. He jumped back to the battlefield. Hoshizora was standing there panting. Reyoto went for a punch when Hoshizora dodged and went for a sweep kick.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a Devil Fruit?" Reyoto asked as they continued to spar. Reyoto saw the sweep kick coming and jumped. Hoshi went for a kick in the stomach but Reyoto used a big bomb to stun Hoshi and blow himself away from the kick to the stomach.

Reyoto landed on his feet. He used his heels to blow himself at an amazing speed toward Hoshi. He punched Hoshi in the face and he flew backwards and stopped a couple steps ahead of the ship. Hoshi was far away. Reyoto blew his feet again and was coming at an accelerated rate. Hoshi tried to copy Reyoto by making multiple light beams fly out of his feet accelerating him nearly at the same speed as Reyoto. When they met they threw punches and their fists landed on each other. When the light died down Reyoto was standing as Hoshi was on the ground breathing hard.

"I didn't know you were a power holder. What type of Devil Fruit do you have?" Reyoto asked Hoshi. He was breathing heavily. When he was able to catch his breath Hoshizora answered.

"I have the Hoshi Hoshi no Mi. I can produce and give other objects the properties of stars." Hoshi answered. Reyoto was star struck (pun intended). Reyoto sat down with his legs crossed on the ground. They started talking about each other's devil fruit. They were talking for a while. They eventually got off the subject of Devil Fruits. Soon they started talking, laughing, and bonding with each other. Later on in the day reyoto got bored.

"Do you want to go for a second round?" Reyoto asked. Hoshi nodded. But before they could get started Anzu walked out of the tarp and walked toward them. He made it halfway there before waving for them to come closer. When they reached Anzu they received orders.

"Ansi said to finish the ship we will need more wood. So go to town of a forest and chop some trees for us." Anzu said. Reyoto nodded. Reyoto headed out and Hoshi followed.

"Follow me. I know where a forest should be around here. There shouldn't be anyone using these over here." Hoshi said. He took the lead and Reyoto followed. It took only five minutes before they made it to the forest. Reyoto took out his swords and started slicing. The trees started falling. As they fell Hoshi would kick them away from the forest. When they thought there was enough wood they grabbed as much as they could and walked to the ship.

When they made it back they dragged the wood to the ship. Anzu was standing on the outside waiting. He looked bored. They handed Anzu the wood and he took it into the tarp. Only a couple of minutes later there was noise coming from the ship. Eventually, the sun set and it was time to eat. Tonight, however they planned on eating as much as they could. They went into the village and Hoshi showed them the best places in time to eat.

The crew found a place to eat and walked in. The place was almost completely empty. There was only the staff. When the crew walked through the restraint and sat down they ordered food.

"So, what do you think? Do you think the people recognize us as the pirates who were docking just days ago?" Ansi asked. They all shrugged their shoulders. The food came. When the waitress went away she went to the kitchen where the kitchen was. There were many people standing in the door gossiping with each other about what was happening.

"They were sitting peacefully. Hoshizora was also sitting with them so I guess they are alright." The waitress said to the other staff. They all nodded and went on to pretend as if nothing were happening. The crew finished eating, paid the bill, and left the restaurant. They were walking through the village but the people were avoiding them and trying to pretend that they didn't exist. They made it back to the ship. Anzu and Ansi went back into the ship as they left Reyoto and Hoshi outside to do as they wanted.

"What do you want to do now?" Reyoto asked. Hoshizora shrugged. The island was boring. There was no adventure and no fighting to happen. They just sat on the ground. They just looked up into the sky. Sometimes Anzu would pop out of the ship and tell them to gather wood. The rest of the day passed by quickly. At the end of the day Ansi and Anzu came out of the ship.

"Are you finished for the day?" Hoshi asked. They both nodded.

"Yes, we're finished for the day. Good news the ship should be finished by tomorrow afternoon." Ansi said. Hoshi and Reyoto high-fived each other. They were excited to finally see the final stage of the ship. But Anzu and Ansi were smiling.

"But, we can't sleep on the ship tonight. The entire deck and all the rooms are destroyed so we can't sleep on the ship tonight. We have to find somewhere else to sleep." Ansi said. Reyoto went from excited to upset. He became frustrated with the fact that he couldn't see any part of the ship tonight. Hoshi patted him on the back.

"So, where are we going to sleep? We can't use the ship, I don't want to sleep outside, and we can't go into the village." Ansi said. All the boys had already lied down on the ground. Ansi was the only one still standing.

"You have to be kidding me! We can't sleep outside. That is completely unethical. What are we, savages?" Ansi said frustratedly but it was too late. Everyone had already passed out on the ground. There was no way for them to go anywhere else. Ansi raised her head and let out a loud sigh. "We need a girl in this crew!" She thought to herself. She lied down on the ground and started tossing and turning uncomfortably. She mumbled to herself. But eventually even she fell asleep. Though everything seemed to be perfect. But it wasn't known that the Navy had sent reinforcements to stop the crew.


	8. Reinforcements Arrive

They were all sleeping softly until the noise of marching was heard. There were gunshots going off and the air was filled with smoke. When they all rose from their slumber they all saw the Navy already taking the initiative in capturing the pirates. There were probably 1,000 soldiers that were marching toward the bay. They all jumped up.

They all jumped up and stared at the wave of troops.

"So, who is going to fight them?" Reyoto asked. Anzu and Ansi shrugged.

"We have to finish the ship so it looks like it is just you guys." Ansi said as Anzu nodded and they turned to the ship and walked away. Not long after, building noises started coming from the ship once again. Hoshi looked annoyed. Before he could say anything Reyoto was on the ground covering his stomach.

"What's wrong?!" Hoshi asked with concern in his voice.

Reyoto wheezed and said, "I am so hungry." Hoshi became agitated and punched the back of Reyoto's head. Reyoto was lied out on the ground. Hoshi let out a hard sigh. He wanted to do something but the Navy had already made it in front of him. They stopped and an ordinary soldier stood out from all the others.

"We have been given orders by HQ to take you in. So if you come quietly it would make things much easier." The soldier said. Hoshi became unsure of his fighting by himself. He looked over to Reyoto but he was incapactiated from near "starvation". Hoshi started looking around but didn't have any solution but to fight.

"Well, if you resist we have no choice but to take you by force." The man said. And with that statement all the soldiers rushed into battle. Hoshi didn't know what to do so he started fighting. He dodged attacks and saw multiple openings for attacks but didn't strike. He threw a punch and a Marine went flying backwards. Hoshi started to feel confident in his fighting abilities. It didn't take long to dispose of most of the Navy soldiers.

Reyoto was in the background watching eating a bag, watching the fight. He watched, impressed in what Hoshi could do. When hoshi turned to see Reyoto he became annoyed with what he saw.

"What are you doing on the ground?! Why aren't you helping me fight these guys?!" Hoshi asked angrily. Another marine went for a punch as Hoshi ducked and punched him away. Reyoto didn't seem to want to answer. Hoshi became annoyed by the amount of soldiers that were attacking and shot a beam in the direction of the largest number of enemies. A huge explosion went off and many soldiers went flying.

Reyoto then opened his mouth as if he were about to answer the question. But, instead of answering he shoved a handful of ships in his mouth and chewed. Hoshi decided to wait and went back to fighting. Later on in the day Hoshi was finally able to finish them all off and sit down. Reyoto looked at Hoshi and smiled.

"Hoshi! You passed." Reyoto said. Hoshi was breathing slightly heavier than usual. When he started breathing normally he asked what he meant.

"What are you talking about? What did I pass?" Hoshi asked. His face was filled with expressions of confusion and deep thinking.

"You passed the test," Reyoto smiled, "Your test was to fight off all of the Marines that would show up. If you couldn't at least do something as simple as that you would have to stay on this island or sail out on your own. But, fortunately you have the power and courage to fight against odds that seem to be against you." Reyoto answered. At first Hoshi was confused but then he started to understand the situation. Then he started to think.

"So from the beginning you knew that I was watching your fight against the Lieutenant Commander and let him escape so I could fight against these people here." Hoshi said. Reyoto shook his head

"I had no ideas this would happen. I let him go to get a message to the Fleet Admiral. This was just a bonus that just so happened to show up." Reyoto said. Hoshi's face fell in defeat. He thought his captain had thought of an elaborate plan. The Navy soldiers were all passed out around them.

"So,what are we going to do about all of these people?" Hoshi asked. Reyoto just shrugged. They both walked back to the tarped ship. They sat in front of the ship and waited for a while.

It was the middle of the day. Reyoto and Hoshi had been talking all day about anything that came to mind. They were having a nice day when they stopped hearing the noises coming from the ship. When they turned and looked the ship's shape had almost completely changed from what it was only a day earlier. There footsteps heard from the ship. Then, they started to double over. When they couldn't hold their excitement anymore the sides of the tarp flew open as if to tease them to seeing the new and improved ship. On either side came walking one of their crew mates. Anzu made over first. He was drenched in sweat.

"Well guys, we finished the ship today. It wasn't easy but it is finally finished. I'm excited to see the full thing myself. Ansi refused to let me help make the figurehead so I have no idea what it would be." Anzu said. When Ansi made it to the group she was smiling. Her hands were red.

"Are you guys ready to get this going?" Ansi asked. Reyoto and Hoshi jumped up and screamed with a resounding, "YES!" When they made it to the ship Anzu and Ansi chose a side of the tarp and on the count of three pulled. The tarp flew off and the huge ship was revealed.

The figurehead was a large panther. Its face was painted beautifully painted. It's teeth were out like the animal was letting out a fierce roar. It's eyes glowed yellow. Reyoto smiled. The ship had gotten longer.

"Well, it's time to stop looking at the ship let's go on deck, shall we?" Ansi suggested. It was too late. Reyoto had already run past everyone to make it to the ship.

When he jumped on Reyoto was running around the deck. Reyoto jumped on the figurehead. It was a fairly detailed panther. The deck had lengthened. The upper deck was decorated with flowers and five chairs. When you lowered onto the main deck there was space that was filled with lounge chairs, tables, couches, balls and flowers. Reyoto jumped off of the figurehead and ran into the main deck. He sat in chairs and smelt flowers. Ansi and Anzu jumped on the ship.

"Hey! Reyoto, do you want to see the main parts of the -" Ansi tried to ask. Before she could get it out Reyoto was already standing in front of her. She passed him and walked to the room that was directly in the center of the main. When she opened the door there was a huge seat in the middle of the room that was completely made of the Tungsoy. When Hoshizora saw this he rushed to the seat and went to sit in it.

"Wait!" Ansi said. "You can't touch anything in here. It is the captain's room. Everything in here belongs to him." Ansi said. Hoshi walked out of the room with his head down. Anzu patted him on his back. Reyoto walked in and inspected the room. There was a bed in the left corner. In the right there was a desk and a nail sticking out on the wall to hold his swords. When Reyoto walked in his feet hit the ground and the wood would make a weird sound. He started jumping around. Ansi smiled.

"You noticed," Ansi commended, "This room is especially made for you. It has a thin layer of wood on top of a strong layer of Tungsoy under. If you detonate nothing in the room will be destroyed. Try it." Ansi said. She closed the door. At first Reyoto was hesitant to do it but believing in Ansi's ability to build a ship he detonated his entire body. The wood itself was charred slightly but nothing extreme. Reyoto smiled. The door opened and everyone was looking at the results.

"I though at least the wood would be burned." Ansi said. That's when Anzu came out of nowhere and seemed to shine. He pretended that everyone was cheering and shouting at him. He waved his hands as if to calm down a cheering a crowd of people.

"You are welcome. When we were building this room I melted a small layer of Tungsoy and put on all the wood that would go in this room so even the wood would be burned off." Anzu said as he went into flashback. Before he oils finish his memory Ansi hit him in the back of his head.

"ARE. YOU SERIOUS?! I WAS LOOKING FOR TUNGSOY EARLIER! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU USED IT?!" Ansi complained. Hoshi saw this and thought it was funny.

"What are you laughing at?" Ansi asked Hoshi annoyed. Hoshi jumped off the side of the ship, ran to the village quickly, and brought a piece of metal.

"If you had asked I could have made you some." Hoshi said. He put his hand on the metal and his they lit up. Only a few seconds later the metal started to bend and shape shift. The color started to distort. Eventually the color completely changed into an ever changing kaleidoscope of colors. Everyone wowed at the transformation. Ansi looked surprised.

"That is something that could be very effective." Ansi said. Before he moved Hoshi was trying to do something else." Everyone started to stare.

"If I can do this correctly I can…" Hoshi tried to say but his concentration shifted. He started to sweat. The metal started to produce heat. The color started to solidify into a single color. The piece of metal started to change into the shape of a sword. But before he could get halfway to his goal the metal exploded. Everyone fell over. Hoshi was breathing hard. They all stood up.

"We you okay?" Ansi asked. Hoshi nodded and stood up. Reyoto smiled.

"You have to practice that technique. If you can master it completely then it could help immensely in battle." Reyoto said inspiringly. Hoshi smiled.

"Alright. I thought you guys wanted to see the rest of the ship." Ansi said. Reyoto smiled and ran out of the room. Ansi walked over to a door in the floor that led downstairs.

Directly below the captain's room there was a bedroom for a crew mate. Anzu had made the room especially for himself. The shelves were stacked with books about different people and biographies. There was a desk that seemed to already filled with papers and broken lead everywhere. The room had already been claimed so they moved on to the next room. There was a door in Anzu's room that connected the two rooms together.

The next room wasn't claimed by anyone. There were heaters all around the room. There was a bed that had been well made. There was no desk but clocks on the wall. There seemed to be nothing special about this room. The only thing that could provide entertainment was a window that was present in every other cabin. Hoshi decided to choose this room.

"Why do you want this room? There is nothing in here. There are no decorations." Reyoto said. Hoshi smiled.

"Well, I can make any decoration I can think of. And this will be good training for me." Hoshi answered. Reyoto smiled and continued to the next room. This room had been filled to the brim with pink. There were blueprints for the ship all over the ground. There was nothing on the papers that no one but Ansi could understand. It made the boys nauseous of how much pink was in the room. Ansi smiled. She sat down and on the bed that was in the right corner. She pulled out little devices from a dresser. They were mini transponder snails.

"These are transponder snails. I took these from my village before we got here. We may not always be on the same floor so one of these should go in each room." Ansi recommended. They all placed a transponder snail in their pockets and continued the tour.

Following these rooms there were three more cabins, a medical room, a pet room, kitchen, research room, and a gold room. The only room that they had to go was the training room. There was special that had been done to that room. When they all walked in they were hit by a huge collage of colors. Most of the Tungsoy that they had received had been put in this room. There was nothing in the room except for a punching dummy and a door.

"This room is a training room. Most of the Tungsoy was built into the room. This room is as strong as a fortress. It can withstand the strongest thing you can throw at it. If it were to fall into the ocean I don't know what would happen because Hoshi has Devil Fruit powers and that made this metal this strong. Anyone can come in here to train. But the longer you train in here the more drained you become. It may look empty but as you train even I don't know what will be thrown at you. There are knives, bullets, fire and many more things. There is also a trick in here that I learned from my master a long time ago." Ansi said. As soon as she finished saying that Reyoto's knees buckled and he fell to the ground. His face slammed on the floor and he slowly made his way back to his feet. He struggled to stand. Ansi smiled.

"That is what I was talking about. The stronger you are the more gravity has an affect on you. The more you struggle against it the harder it gets. It is fairly good for training. This room could kill you so come in with that in mind." They all made it out of the room and walked back to the deck. Ansi looked at the captain.

"So what do you think about my ship?" Ansi asked Reyoto. Reyoto smiled and nodded. He walked to the center of the main deck and threw his hands in the air.

He took in a deep breath and screaming, "NOW WE ARE READY TO SET SAIL FOR THE GRAND LINE!" Reyoto screamed. Everyone on the island could hear them. The people in the village smiled. They thought for sure that whoever they was screaming would be destroyed heading toward the Grand Line. The workers of the blacksmith area started to fill in the working area. When they tried to start working the production line didn't start. When the men thought that a joke was being played they started smiling and looking for Hoshi. Eventually they couldn't find him and t hey started to get worried. One man started to think of every possible thing that could have happened to Hoshi.

"Hoshizora was taken by the pirates!" The man said. Everyone stuck their heads up out of the ground. There was shouting. Word like "KILL!" And "PIRATES!" spouted out of nowhere. They all gathered together and started grabbing anything they could find to fight against the pirates. They started their charge for the ship.

But it was too late. The pirates had already set sail. By the time the men made it to the shore they could see the ship sailing away. They could still hear the crew mates talking on the ship. They spotted Hoshizora and started screaming. The crew saw the men standing at the shore. They took a break from talking and stared and the figures that were on the beach. The men started to throw thing like rocks and hammers but they couldn't reach the vessel. It had gone to far.

"What are you doing to Hoshizora?! He belongs to this village. He deserves to be here!" The men at the beach screamed. Hoshi didn't know how to respond to the shouting so he turned and walked to his room. Everyone else on the ship just looked from the stern of the ship. They could see the men struggling to reach the ship. Reyoto waved.

"Sorry! We will be taking him for a while! We will bring him back when he is super strong!" Reyoto said. He took down the forced smile he had and went to his room. The entire crew dispersed. In his room Hoshi was sitting on his bed looking out of the window. There were fish jumping. Hoshi was looking back on the times of his childhood when he would getting in trouble when playing with other kids. A tear started to roll down his face. He was nostalgic. But, he was also ready to kick off the adventure that was in front of him.

THEY HAD SET OFF FOR THE GRAND LINE!


	9. Off They Go!

There was a cool breeze that was flowing in the air. Everyone on the ship had been doing something on their own all day. Reyoto had been in the training area trying to dodge the weapons flying at him while struggling to stand with the gravity getting heavier as time passed. Anzu was sitting in his room reading a book and taking notes about it. Ansi was sitting in her room looking blueprints and looking for ways to make the ship stronger. Hoshi was on the main deck trying to complete the technique of changing the size and shape of his Tungsoy. He was drenched in sweat. He looked as if he wanted to pass out. He was able to shape it into a dagger for a second before losing it and the metal burning into dust.

He layed back in the sun chair that he was sitting in. He saw seagulls flying over his head. Hoshi just sat there and absorbed the cool air that was around him. The sky was completely clear. There wasn't a cloud in sight. Today was going to be a good, peaceful day.

But, before long Hoshi sat up and spotted an island far off in the distance. He picked up the transponder snail and called everyone up to the main deck. They all ran upstairs. When they saw the island they saw the island and Ansi started to get excited.

"What are you getting excited for?" Reyoto asked. Ansi started smiling.

"Well, that island is near the entrance of the Grand Line. That is the place where Everyone goes to stock up supplies before heading off. It may have Marines here so be careful. The name of this island is called Threverson Island. When we get there don't do anything stupid. The Navy could be here arresting Pirates so we should be careful not to do anything crazy." Ansi warned. It was too late. Ansi looked into the sky. Then she became shocked. She put her hand on her face.

"What's wrong Ansi?" Reyoto asked. She pointed into the sky and to the large sail on their ship. It was completely white. Then everyone else noticed… they hadn't chosen a pirate name or Jolly Roger.

"Well, I have come to the decision that we will be called the Savage Pirates." Reyoto said. Everyone looked at him with criticizing faces.

"Why do you want to be called the Savage Pirates?" Ansi asked. They all looked for an answer.

"Well, when they put our names in the headlines and they call us the Savages it would sound super cool." Reyoto said. The other crew members slapped their foreheads and wondered why they thought that he would say anything other than that. They had to accept what he said and started drawing the Jolly Roger. When they finished drawing it, they started flying it. The face of the skull had the government symbol. The insides of the government symbol was red. Behind the skull was two kukri swords. Reyoto was the only one to support the decision. But, it didn't matter.

Soon they made it to the island. It was filled to the brim with markets including things like fish, vegetables, fruit, and different types of meat. As soon as they made it to the town they noticed that the Marines were nowhere to be found. It was something that seemed very weird to them. They tried to ignore the fact and have a good day.

"Alright, we need to make jobs for everyone. We need someone to get food while another has find a log pose. The two remaining have to find the best way to get through the Calm Belt." Ansi said. Anzu took the job of finding the log pose. Ansi took the job of gathering food. Hoshi wanted to find the best way to get through the Calm Belt. This meant that the only wild card of the crew, Reyoto was free to do anything he could think of.

Everyone jumped off the ship. The decided to meet up before the sun had set. There was something in the air that seemed to be awkward about the island. Reyoto was walking around trying to find something to do. He was walking around until he saw a group of people who crowded around a single spot. When he went closer he could hear things like, "OH SNAP!" and "PUT HIM DOWN!" The people in the group were jumping around and throwing money.

When he made it to the group he had to push his way through into the middle of the circle. When he reached it he saw two men wrestling on the ground. The man who was on top had only tights on. His face was rough and his hair was short. The person that was on the the bottom was struggling to make his way to his feet. He was wearing a shirt that was ripped in multiple places, it was strictly black. His pants reached to his ankles. The were also ripped as if the person had been fighting all day. But, the most interesting part of his out lift was a mask that he had on. It was a green color that had red markings like flames on them. The mask covered his entire face except for a slit for his nose, for breathing. His nose was small. His body was skinny and wasn't built as strong as the other.

The man on the ground pushed his way off the ground. He was quick. He was able to push the man with the speedo on away from her. She was able to punch him multiple times. Reyoto watched in amazement. He smiled. A sparkle was in his eyes.

Even though he had thrown multiple punches the man with the speedo still stood.

"You can hit fast but, your power behind your punches lack to compare to its speed." The man in the speedo said. The other fighter didn't respond. Reyoto was watching and saw a strand of hair fall out of the side of the man's head. It was purple and long. Reyoto noticed this. The man who had the mask ran at the other. He went for a kick but the speedo man gripped him by the neck. He started to choke him. The man in the hold started to struggle out of the grip. He tried to pry his hands open.

The speedo man smirked. "You can't get out of this one because there is not enough strength in those puny arms of yours to get out of this on." The speedo man said. The masked man started to swing himself. Everyone on the sidelines were screaming louder and louder. Money started to fly around everywhere and they placed bets all around.

The masked man swung himself back and forward over and over again. Then, in one fell swoop, he flung his foot high into the air and slammed his foot onto the speedo man's chin. The masked man was dropped and he stumbled to the ground gasping for air. The speedo man had flown backwards a couple of feet. He slammed onto the ground, before making his way back to his feet. The masked regained his breath and started to run at the man again. The speedo man went for another choke but missed. The masked man flipped over his hand and landed on sitting positioning on the speedo man's face. He twisted his body to the left and grabbed under his mouth from the back. He did a jumping motion and pulled the man backwards and he landed on his head and passed out. The masked man stood.

The people of the crowd either cheered because they won money or booed for a response of losing money. People collected the money and left. When the crowd cleared the masked man picked up the money he had won and started to walk away. Reyoto was still standing waiting on the man to leave. When the masked man ignored him, Reyoto started to follow him. He noticed and walked faster trying to get away from him. Eventually, they were both running. When he turned to confront Reyoto his mask was turned to the side. Hair had started to fall out. It was purple.

"What do you want? Why are you following me?" The masked man asked. His voice wasn't deep, it had a light tone to it. Reyoto just stared.

"You are one of the strongest women I have ever seen fight before. You beat that big guy nearly flawlessly." Reyoto responded. The masked fighter panicked and pushed Reyoto into the closest alley. She pushed him against a wall and got in his face.

"Who told you? How did you know that I was a woman?" She asked. When she started speaking the mask started to lean off of her face. Reyoto looked nonchalantly.

"Well, during your fight some of your hair started to fall out. Also, when you were fighting you reminded me of a woman that i used to fight with all the time." Reyoto said. The woman was still on edge. The people in the streets didn't hear the conversation but the woman was still worried about people overhearing.

"What do you want?" She asked. Reyoto didn't answer as if he had to think of a specific way to phrase his answer.

"Nothing. I just wanted to meet you." Reyoto said. The girl seemed to calm do with that answer. Reyoto's stomach growled and she noticed. She let go of him and he scratched his back. She started to gather herself. She walked out of the alley and started to walk away. Reyoto just looked on. She turned and waved her hand at Reyoto, signaling for him to follow. He ran into the light of the streets and followed her.

She lived in the middle of the village. She was staying in a home that was stuck beside another. When they walked in she closed the door and locked it. Reyoto sat in a chair. The room was quite normal. The living room had a table, one couch, and kitchen that was separate. The house divided into different pieces and rooms. The woman went into the kitchen and brought back so much food that Reyoto surprised himself. She set it on the table and let him feast on the food. When he finished he wiped his face. The woman was sitting across from him. She seemed to be restless.

"Are you okay?" Reyoto asked noticing the uncertainness of the woman. She seemed to calm herself mildly as he asked the question. She nodded trying not to fully answer.

"Well, who are you? I haven't seen you around here lately." She asked Reyoto. Reyoto was picking his teeth when she asked. He tried to pull his hand out of his mouth and his finger hooked in his mouth and he fell out of his chair. The girl giggled. Reyoto sat up and smiled. He picked up his chair and sat back down.

"My name is Reyoto Hoshi. I am 18 years old. I am a pirate that is taking a break here before I go to the treacherous Grand Line. Who are you? Why are you a fighter?" Reyoto asked her in response. She thought about her answer before she said anything. She wanted to be as detailed, but as distant as possible.

"My name is Luna Michi. I am 17 years old. I fight to survive. I get paid to fight, but I have to keep my face covered because they wouldn't allow me to keep fighting if they knew I was a female. I have a Devil Fruit that I can't use during fighting. It is called Kaze Kaze no mi. I am a wind demon. I like to fight the strongest people I can find. I also like watching stars. Also, I am good at navigating the seas. I also have the dream of going to the Grand Line, but not as a pirate but finding a certain personal treasure." Luna answered. Reyoto sat and listened intently to what she had to say. When she brought up the fact that she was a navigator Reyoto was sold.

"You are a navigator. That is cool. That is a position on my ship that I don't have filled in. Do you want to join me? I have a friend who ate a Devil Fruit that allows him to become a star so you guys could have fun about that." Reyoto said trying to persuade the girl. Luna didn't really have a reaction to the fact that she had just been asked to ditch the life she had to become a nakama of a random pirate that she had just met.

"Sure." She answered. There wasn't a single trace of regret or uncertainty in her voice. She seemed like if Reyoto hadn't asked her, she would have sailed out on her own. Reyoto jumped up in the air and cheered over the joining of a new new crewmate. Even though she had signed her loyalty off to her new captain she still sat in silence. Reyoto asked, "Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Reyoto asked concernedly. By the angle she was sitting her face seemed to darken around her eyes.

"Reyoto Hoshi, I put my life in your hands. But there is something you must know. My goal of going to the Grand Line is to find my lost twin sister. She is somewhere in the Grand Line traveling. I don't know where she is but, she is still alive. I can feel it. So, if by any chance that your dream to become the King of the Pirates or whatever gets in the way of finding my only relative I will leave the crew immediately and not return." Luna answered. She looked at Reyoto to see if his facial expression had changed or his mind had resolved to not allowing Luna to join his crew.

"Well, Luna, your dream is to find your sister. Everyone in this world has a dream. We feed off of other people and their dreams. So, I need an ambitious person on my crew. Plus, we don't have a navigator so we may be out of luck if you don't join us." Reyoto answered. Luna just sat there in amazement. She would have expected the captain to change his mind or be freaked out by the fact that she had threatened to turn her back. But, this captain was different. He gave off a warm feeling that she had never felt before.

She smiled and went to pack her things. When she returned she had changed outfits. Her short, lavender hair had been tied back with a skull shaped pin. Luna had no shirt but bandages wrapped around her chest with a jacket covering her arms. Her hair made her green eyes pop. She also had a tattoo on the lower left of her stomach. It was a crescent moon. Her pants were long and red. The Belt was slung around her waist. She had long boots that nearly reached her knees.

In her left hand she had a suitcase. In her right there was a bracelet. On the same wrist there was an exact same bracelet on her arm. She walked to Reyoto and put the second bracelet in his hand. Reyoto examined the bracelet. It was a simple design. The band was made of rubber with a green colored diamond on the end.

"There are only three of these in the entire world. This is the symbol of our bond of captain and underling." Luna said. Reyoto accepted the gift and put it on his wrist. When he put it on it was as if it were made exactly for him. He shook it around in the air. Reyoto played with it until it was time for them to set out. When he made it back to the ship he saw Anzu, Ansi, and Hoshi standing on the main deck playing cards. They saw the girl that had followed Reyoto. They saw her and greeted her. Once they got to know each other Ansi showed Luna her room. It was the room that was directly under Anzu's. It was plain and only had a bed and a window. After she got accustomed to her new room she found her way back to the main deck with everyone else. They were all sitting at a table. The sun was nearly set when they were all sitting a table. She approached them.

"What are you guys doing?" Luna asked. They all looked at her with grins.

Reyoto took the lead. "Well Luna, today we were able to able to find a navigator to lead us through the Grand Line. So, tomorrow morning, as soon as you wake up we will be setting sail for the greatest sea in the world." Reyoto commanded. Anzu and Ansi smiled while Hoshi was sitting there with a huge grin on his face, too excited to wait until the next morning. Anzu was the first to put his right hand in the middle of the table.

"To make Reyoto the King of the Pirates." Anzu said. Ansi and Hoshi followed.

"To make this ship sail the entire world."

"To record every constellation in the sky." Everyone else had said their vowels except for Luna. She stood there looking at everyone else who had just spilled their dreams to each other. She hesitantly put her hand on top of everyone else's and with the loudest voice she could muster she screamed, "To find my missing sister on the sea! That is what I will set sail for." She screamed. The others smiled and with a loud THUMP! They hit the table and split up. They all went to their rooms until morning.


	10. The Captain Is Taken!

Then the laughing started to fade over time. Then Reyoto's face turned semi angry.

"Where are the others?" Reyoto asked. Just then explosions went off where the fodder crew were.

"Well, that answers your question of Hoshizora. Everyone else are waiting for your orders." Ansi said. Reyoto balanced himself on the door. He stood up tall. He took in a deep breath.

"ANZU… HOSHI... NOW THAT WE ARE ALL HERE! DESTROY EVERYTHING!" There was a pause in the explosions. In different directions that Reyoto couldn't describe there was screaming.

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN!" Came from both of the screaming voices. Reyoto was reassured. He swept Ansi in his arms and jumped off of the door. They flew over the balcony they had been standing on. I'm Reyoto landed in the middle of the fighting. He sat Ansi down on the ground. She stood and looked out onto the what was now the battle field.

"Ansi I have some Sea Prism Stone handcuffs locked onto my hand. I have to get tese off before I can fight. Tell everyone to find the keys for these. I can fight these small fries down here with these on but the ones up there mean something serious. I can't fight them until these are take off. There are seven main crew members up there. You saw them. They destroyed my entire village when I was a child. But there is one that I want personally. Leave the one named Ismael to me." Reyoto said. Ansi understood, nodded, and jumped into the distance to notify everyone. Reyoto started to fight the enemies.

Ansi was running, trying to find everyone. She saw Hoshi in the distance. Before she could reach him she was kicked in the side. It was one of the men. He was nimble and quick. Ansi skidded across the ground before she flipped and landed on her feet. She saw the man. She looked annoyed. The man was rushing her quickly. He threw a punch but Ansi ducked. Her hands landed on the ground and she kicked him in the chin. He flew into the air and slammed hom into a group of enemies that surrounded them. She continued to run, blocking punches and weapons that were thrown at her. She finally made it to Hoshi. He was still throwing blasts of light at the men.

When Ansi was close to him she punched him in his side so she could get his attention. He fell over. When he stood he looked annoyed. He looked at Ansi annoyed. She ignored this and explained to him the situation. He understood and stopped fighting. He threw a couple more blast and started to run toward the house. Ansi ran forward to look for the others.

When he was close to the house Hoshi was punched across the face and flew backwards. He did backflip until he landed on his feet. He saw the man that had hit him. It was Ahng. He was standing in front of the building with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing?" Ahng asked. Hoshi didn't answer the question. He just ran toward Ahng. He threw punches and kicks but Ahng dodged all of them. Then Hoshi did a flip and shot an energy blast out of his feet. The blast hit Ahng in the face and blew him backwards. He hit a wall of the mansion. He walked out of the rubbled. He cracked his neck.

"Oh, you're the one who had that troublesome on the battlefield. Impressive. Put some power between that and you could do some real damage." Ahng said. His green hair was blowing in the wind. Ahng stopped talking and rushed to Hoshi. He threw fast punches. Hoshi tried to dodge but some of them were too fast to dodge. Hoshi was being pushed back. Eventually he got pushed back so far that he had to fight back. They traded punches. Some landed and some missed. Ahng dodged a punch that Hoshi threw and slammed his elbow into Hoshi's back. He fell to the ground and coughed.

Ahng flew backwards. Hoshi was gasping for air. He finally got enough air and stood up. He looked at the man. Hoshi swung his hands in the air as if he were throwing baseballs. Instead of baseballs there beams of light that were coming from his hands. Ahng was trying to dodge them but they started to get faster. The explosions started to get bigger. Hoshi then noticed the pattern of his dodging and shot two blasts. The first blast landed two feet in front of Ahng. The ground disintegrated. The other blast barely missed. Ahng jumped into the hole that Hoshi had made with the first made. The explosions stopped coming. Hoshi disappeared out of eyesight. Ahng was waiting until Hoshi would come into view. He looked around frantically. He looked into the air and saw Hoshi flying in the air. His eyes widened. He tried to dodge but he wasn't fast enough. The beams started flying down onto the ground. The explosions kept flowing in. When they stopped Hoshi started to float down to the ground. When the smoke started to clear Ahng was lying on the ground. The winter jacket hat he had on had been completely burned off. His pants were almost completely gone. His ear muffs had been blown off. His eyes opened. He sat up off of the ground and jumped to where Hoshi was. He moved so fast that Hoshi didn't have enough time to react. He put his hands together and slammed Hoshi on his side making him fly a long ways away. Hoshi slammed on the ground and continued to pop off the ground leaving dirt to fly in the air behind him.

When he was able to stand he saw the people around him start to surround him. They all started to gather around. They all jumped on top of Hoshi. The pile of people only got bigger and bigger. When they had all made their way into the pile there was light coming out of the cracks between the men who had climbed on top of Hoshi. Three seconds later there was a huge bang and people went flying everywhere. The light coming from the center of the pile had been too bright to look at it directly. When it dimmed Hoshi was standing there with his back turned to the towards the direction he had been thrown from. He started to glow brighter than he had already been. He jumped in the air and with a tremendous burst of light and extremely fast speed he flew in the direction of his opponent.

In the distance Anzu could be seen fighting huge groups of people. He was throwing punches and kicks. Men were going flying in all directions. He picked up different weapons that he just so happened to find on the ground that were dropped by defeated by dropped enemies. A man rushed to him and Anzu slammed him head into the ground and kicked an entire group of pirates. They went flying. Anzu took in a breath because there weren't any men around him. They seemed to be preoccupied by something at the time. Anzu started to run into the direction that all the opponents were in he was stopped by Ansi.

"Wait. Anzu, Reyoto is in trouble. He has Sea Prism Stone on his hands. He barely has enough energy to fight the little enemies down here. You have to go to the house and find the keys to take the cuffs. The keys should be in the house. There are still main enemies to be fought so stay on your guard." Ansi said warningly as she ran to the group of opposing pirates because there was a high chance that that was where she would find Luna. Anzu watched Ansi run away. But when she was far enough away he started to make his way toward the house.

On his way there Anzu fought many enemies, dodging punches, kicks, and swords or other things that were thrown at him. When he made it to the mansion-like home Anzu walked in to find i almost completely empty. His eyes showed that he wasn't looking forward to this. He got over this emotion and started to run toward the longest hallway he could find.

When he was running down the hallway he saw rooms that were completely empty. There was a green aura that filled the hallway. It filled the area quickly. Anzu grabbed his throat. He started gasping for air. Then at the end of the hallway there was a turn. Coming around the corner, Okval, lowered his hands and the pressure seemed to go away from the room. Anzu was able to breathe correctly. He started to cough. When he had finally caught his breath he stood his throat. He rubbed it for a couple of seconds and then put his hands down to his sides.

"That's a nice Devil Fruit power you have right there. What is the name of it?" Anzu asked. Okval smirked, but then his lips quickly went back to their original form.

"This isn't a Devil Fruit. This is something called Muserushoku. This is a type of Haki. This is the Haki for killers. This will kill you if you play around too much." Okval said. Anzu seemed surprise about this. He had no knowledge of Haki. He wanted to ask questions but there were still things to be accomplished before this epidemic could be solved.

"Well, as interesting as that may sound I have something to find and I don't have time to do frivolous things like playing games with you." Anzu said. He tried to walk past Okval but his instincts told him to wait. Okval reached into his pocket and grabbed something. His hands completely covered the item. When he opened his hands there were keys for the Sea Prism Stone. Okval smiled when he saw the hesitation in Anzu's movements.

"You were looking for these? You need these to unlock the cuffs on that utterly useless piece of trash you call a captain." Okval said. He laughed. Anzu just stood up straight and smiled. Some of his face couldn't be seen by Okval.

"So, you have the keys," Anzu asked, "That makes my job ten times easier. Now that I know you have them then I don't have to look for them. All I have to do is beat you and free Reyoto." Anzu said. Okval laughed loudly.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULD LET YOU HAVE IT SO EASILY? YOUR CONFIDENCE IS OUTSTANDING! LET'S SEE IF THAT CONFIDENCE CAN BE BACKED UP BY YOUR STRENGTH!" Okval said. He put the key in his pocket and rushed Anzu. He threw a punch that Anzu dodged. Anzu was inches away from the punch but still felt the punch. He fell over and landed on the floor. He jumped up and felt his face. He looked confused.

"I dodged that punch. How is it that you were able to hit me?" Anzu asked. Okval didn't answer. He just stood up straight. His face seemed to be different from before. More menacing… dangerous… delusional. Anzu noticed but it didn't seem like something that he should have been worried about at the time. Anzu jumped toward and threw a punch at Okval's head. He moved quickly enough to get behind Anzu and grip the back of his head, slamming him onto the ground. Okval started punching Anzu's back. He did it repeatedly.

It went on for a couple of seconds then Anzu waited until the perfect time, the second before Okval would punch his back. When that time came Anzu twisted his body in mid air, grabbed Okval's hand and twisted his entire body. This would leave Okval to be twisted and having his neck slammed on the ground hard. There was a loud thud. Anzu flipped backwards and landed on his feet. He ripped his shirt off.

Okval was sitting on the ground for a while, motionless. Anzu got restless and tried to approach Okval. But when he got too close his face was cut quickly. The blood started to trickle down his face. He wiped off with his finger quickly and jumped away. Okval sat up. His body started to change forms. His skin started to change from nearly pale white into green oozing scales. He teeth became long and sharpened to the edge. His neck slightly widened and his legs became more rounded. His hair started to get smaller and smaller. When he had finished transforming he stood up.

"Well. now that you have causssed me damage i ssshould kill you sssshouldn't I." Okval said. Anzu was surprised and stumbled backwards. Okval saw this hesitation and ran quickly. He was fast he vanished out of sight until the second before he hit Anzu in the face. He used the momentum of his body's speed to punch Anzu in the face. Anzu felt the pressure of the fist against his face. It took only a few seconds for the impact to set in. Anzu flew backwards. He bounced up and off the ground, slamming through walls and destroying the house. He flew through about six walls before he slammed into the last one, getting stuck in the wall. The wall cracked but kept itself together enough to hold Anzu. He coughed blood. One of Anzu's eyes were shut. His head was facing the ground. Okval walked through all of the walls slowly until he made his way in front of Anzu. Anzu was breathing heavily. He looked up and saw Okval's face.

Okval's face had completely changed. His face was scaled. His nose had gotten smaller and slimed down to snake's nose. His face had slimmed down and became more flat poking out. His tongue had become longer and forked stretching from his face all the way down to the bottom of his chest. His body had become longer. His skin was green. The most dangerous change about his appearance change wasn't his tongue or his skin… it was his teeth. They had grown to an enormous length. They were sharp enough that at the end that when he swung his head with his mouth open his teeth would make the sound of cutting wind.

"Well, thissss isss sssomething that I would exxssspect from you. You are sssstill alive. Impresssive." Okval commented. He started to punch Anzu extremely fast in the stomach. There was blood coming from Anzu's mouth. Eventually the wall had taken enough and caved in. Anzu flew through and slammed through another three walls. This time Anzu was barely able to stop himself to slamming into another. He grabbed his stomach. He tried to stand straight but he coughed forcing him to bend over. When Anzu caught his breath he completely stood up and looked around. He saw Okval walking toward him like he did before. When he was close enough they both looked at each other. A word wasn't spoken. They jumped at each other. This time Anzu was prepared for the blows.

He adjusted his speed to match Okval. They slammed against each other repeatedly. The house started to shake. The walls started to fall down. They were trading punches. The punches could be heard from outside of the house. They went on for minutes. They started to slow down. For some reason Okval seemed to speed up. His punches got slightly harder. As Anzu landed punches the scales on Okval's body seemed to get more slimey and tougher to punch. The scales became so slippery that his punches eventually started to with just slide off, not even landing. Anzu stopped trying to punch and blocked the punches. Okval's body got longer and longer while his arms became smaller and smaller. It only took about ten seconds before his arms had completely contracted into his body. He stopped attacking and Anzu took a step back before uncovering his face.

When he looked at his body he turned to see a 40 foot long snake. It's body swerved around halls and is was barely concealed by the hall's ceilings. Anzu's eyes widened when he saw the scene in front of him. The snakes head was on the ground. He started to slither around. Everywhere he went the ground would spread apart under his body. He started to make his way to Anzu. The snake stopped in front of Anzu. He raised his head off of the ground and looked down on Anzu. A voice started to speak to Anzu.

"Welcome to your death pirate. This is where you messed up. If you had chosen another path maybe this wouldn't have had to happen so soon." The voice said. Anzu looked around for the person who was speaking. The voice started to laugh loudly.

"ARE YOU A COMPLETE IDIOT?! I'M THE VOICE!" The voice said. Anzu continued to look around confused. The snake ha a drop of sweat fall from his face.

"IT'S ME YOU IDIOT! THE SNAKE!" The voice said. Anzu stared at the snake. It's lips didn't move. He looked around the snake to see if he could find where the voice was originating from. No one was around the snake.

"Baka. I'm the persssson you were fighting earlier. I transssformed into the monster you sssee in front of you. This isss the power of the Hebi Hebi no Mie power of the Hebi Hebi no mi Model: Titanboa. The largesssssst ssssssnake to ever exsssssissssssst. I have become that entity. I am communicating to you threw brain But that doesssssn't matter becausssse you won't live long enough to ponder in amazssssssement." Okval said. He jumped at Anzu and slashed his teeth around in the air. His teeth slammed against the walls ripping them apart. Anzu jumped out of the way. The walls started to crumble from a fail of support. Okval stopped swinging his head around and stood up straight. He started to shrink. His body went from a huge snake to a regular sized man with a scaly arms.

"It's been a while since I've had to go into that form. Feels good that someone had to force me to go that far." Okval said, looking at Anzu as he was lightly panting. He siled and lunged at Anzu.


	11. The Transformation

Then the laughing started to fade over time. Then Reyoto's face turned semi angry.

"Where are the others?" Reyoto asked. Just then explosions went off where the fodder crew were.

"Well, that answers your question of Hoshizora. Everyone else are waiting for your orders." Ansi said. Reyoto balanced himself on the door. He stood up tall. He took in a deep breath.

"ANZU… LUNA… NOW THAT WE ARE ALL HERE! DESTROY EVERYTHING!" There was a pause in the explosions. In different directions that Reyoto couldn't describe there was screaming.

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN!" Came from both of the screaming voices. Reyoto was reassured. He swept Ansi in his arms and jumped off of the door. They flew over the balcony they had been standing on. Reyoto landed in the middle of the fighting. He sat Ansi down on the ground. She stood and looked out onto the what was now the battle field.

"Ansi I have some Sea Prism Stone handcuffs locked onto my hand. I have to get tese off before I can fight. Tell everyone to find the keys for these. I can fight these small fries down here with these on but the ones up there mean something serious. I can't fight them until these are take off. There are seven main crew members up there. You saw them. They destroyed my entire village when I was a child. But there is one that I want personally. Leave the one named Ismael to me." Reyoto said. Ansi understood, nodded, and jumped into the distance to notify everyone. Reyoto started to fight the enemies.

Ansi was running, trying to find everyone. She saw Hoshi in the distance. Before she could reach him she was kicked in the side. It was one of the men. He was nimble and quick. Ansi skidded across the ground before she flipped and landed on her feet. She saw the man. She looked annoyed. The man was rushing her quickly. He threw a punch but Ansi ducked. Her hands landed on the ground and she kicked him in the chin. He flew into the air and slammed hom into a group of enemies that surrounded them. She continued to run, blocking punches and weapons that were thrown at her. She finally made it to Hoshi. He was still throwing blasts of light at the men.

When Ansi was close to him she punched him in his side so she could get his attention. He fell over. When he stood he looked annoyed. He looked at Ansi annoyed. She ignored this and explained to him the situation. He understood and stopped fighting. He threw a couple more blast and started to run toward the house. Ansi ran forward to look for the others.

When he was close to the house Hoshi was punched across the face and flew backwards. He did backflip until he landed on his feet. He saw the man that had hit him. It was Ahng. He was standing in front of the building with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing?" Ahng asked. Hoshi didn't answer the question. He just ran toward Ahng. He threw punches and kicks but Ahng dodged all of them. Then Hoshi did a flip and shot an energy blast out of his feet. The blast hit Ahng in the face and blew him backwards. He hit a wall of the mansion. He walked out of the rubbled. He cracked his neck.

"Oh, you're the one who had that troublesome on the battlefield. Impressive. Put some power between that and you could do some real damage." Ahng said. His green hair was blowing in the wind. Ahng stopped talking and rushed to Hoshi. He threw fast punches. Hoshi tried to dodge but some of them were too fast to dodge. Hoshi was being pushed back. Eventually he got pushed back so far that he had to fight back. They traded punches. Some landed and some missed. Ahng dodged a punch that Hoshi threw and slammed his elbow into Hoshi's back. He fell to the ground and coughed.

Ahng flew backwards. Hoshi was gasping for air. He finally got enough air and stood up. He looked at the man. Hoshi swung his hands in the air as if he were throwing baseballs. Instead of baseballs there beams of light that were coming from his hands. Ahng was trying to dodge them but they started to get faster. The explosions started to get bigger. Hoshi then noticed the pattern of his dodging and shot two blasts. The first blast landed two feet in front of Ahng. The ground disintegrated. The other blast barely missed. Ahng jumped into the hole that Hoshi had made with the first made. The explosions stopped coming. Hoshi disappeared out of eyesight. Ahng was waiting until Hoshi would come into view. He looked around frantically. He looked into the air and saw Hoshi flying in the air. His eyes widened. He tried to dodge but he wasn't fast enough. The beams started flying down onto the ground. The explosions kept flowing in. When they stopped Hoshi started to float down to the ground. When the smoke started to clear Ahng was lying on the ground. The winter jacket hat he had on had been completely burned off. His pants were almost completely gone. His ear muffs had been blown off. His eyes opened. He sat up off of the ground and jumped to where Hoshi was. He moved so fast that Hoshi didn't have enough time to react. He put his hands together and slammed Hoshi on his side making him fly a long ways away. Hoshi slammed on the ground and continued to pop off the ground leaving dirt to fly in the air behind him.

When he was able to stand he saw the people around him start to surround him. They all started to gather around. They all jumped on top of Hoshi. The pile of people only got bigger and bigger. When they had all made their way into the pile there was light coming out of the cracks between the men who had climbed on top of Hoshi. Three seconds later there was a huge bang and people went flying everywhere. The light coming from the center of the pile had been too bright to look at it directly. When it dimmed Hoshi was standing there with his back turned to the towards the direction he had been thrown from. He started to glow brighter than he had already been. He jumped in the air and with a tremendous burst of light and extremely fast speed he flew in the direction of his opponent.

In the distance Anzu could be seen fighting huge groups of people. He was throwing punches and kicks. Men were going flying in all directions. He picked up different weapons that he just so happened to find on the ground that were dropped by defeated by dropped enemies. A man rushed to him and Anzu slammed him head into the ground and kicked an entire group of pirates. They went flying. Anzu took in a breath because there weren't any men around him. They seemed to be preoccupied by something at the time. Anzu started to run into the direction that all the opponents were in he was stopped by Ansi.

"Wait. Anzu, Reyoto is in trouble. He has Sea Prism Stone on his hands. He barely has enough energy to fight the little enemies down here. You have to go to the house and find the keys to take the cuffs. The keys should be in the house. There are still main enemies to be fought so stay on your guard." Ansi said warningly as she ran to the group of opposing pirates because there was a high chance that that was where she would find Luna. Anzu watched Ansi run away. But when she was far enough away he started to make his way toward the house.

On his way there Anzu fought many enemies, dodging punches, kicks, and swords or other things that were thrown at him. When he made it to the mansion-like home Anzu walked in to find i almost completely empty. His eyes showed that he wasn't looking forward to this. He got over this emotion and started to run toward the longest hallway he could find.

When he was running down the hallway he saw rooms that were completely empty. There was a green aura that filled the hallway. It filled the area quickly. Anzu grabbed his throat. He started gasping for air. Then at the end of the hallway there was a turn. Coming around the corner, Okval, lowered his hands and the pressure seemed to go away from the room. Anzu was able to breathe correctly. He started to cough. When he had finally caught his breath he stood his throat. He rubbed it for a couple of seconds and then put his hands down to his sides.

"That's a nice Devil Fruit power you have right there. What is the name of it?" Anzu asked. Okval smirked, but then his lips quickly went back to their original form.

"This isn't a Devil Fruit. This is something called Muserushoku. This is a type of Haki. This is the Haki for killers. This will kill you if you play around too much." Okval said. Anzu seemed surprise about this. He had no knowledge of Haki. He wanted to ask questions but there were still things to be accomplished before this epidemic could be solved.

"Well, as interesting as that may sound I have something to find and I don't have time to do frivolous things like playing games with you." Anzu said. He tried to walk past Okval but his instincts told him to wait. Okval reached into his pocket and grabbed something. His hands completely covered the item. When he opened his hands there were keys for the Sea Prism Stone. Okval smiled when he saw the hesitation in Anzu's movements.

"You were looking for these? You need these to unlock the cuffs on that utterly useless piece of trash you call a captain." Okval said. He laughed. Anzu just stood up straight and smiled. Some of his face couldn't be seen by Okval.

"So, you have the keys," Anzu asked, "That makes my job ten times easier. Now that I know you have them then I don't have to look for them. All I have to do is beat you and free Reyoto." Anzu said. Okval laughed loudly.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULD LET YOU HAVE IT SO EASILY? YOUR CONFIDENCE IS OUTSTANDING! LET'S SEE IF THAT CONFIDENCE CAN BE BACKED UP BY YOUR STRENGTH!" Okval said. He put the key in his pocket and rushed Anzu. He threw a punch that Anzu dodged. Anzu was inches away from the punch but still felt the punch. He fell over and landed on the floor. He jumped up and felt his face. He looked confused.

"I dodged that punch. How is it that you were able to hit me?" Anzu asked. Okval didn't answer. He just stood up straight. His face seemed to be different from before. More menacing… dangerous… delusional. Anzu noticed but it didn't seem like something that he should have been worried about at the time. Anzu jumped toward and threw a punch at Okval's head. He moved quickly enough to get behind Anzu and grip the back of his head, slamming him onto the ground. Okval started punching Anzu's back. He did it repeatedly.

It went on for a couple of seconds then Anzu waited until the perfect time, the second before Okval would punch his back. When that time came Anzu twisted his body in mid air, grabbed Okval's hand and twisted his entire body. This would leave Okval to be twisted and having his neck slammed on the ground hard. There was a loud thud. Anzu flipped backwards and landed on his feet. He ripped his shirt off.

Okval was sitting on the ground for a while, motionless. Anzu got restless and tried to approach Okval. But when he got too close his face was cut quickly. The blood started to trickle down his face. He wiped off with his finger quickly and jumped away. Okval sat up. His body started to change forms. His skin started to change from nearly pale white into green oozing scales. He teeth became long and sharpened to the edge. His neck slightly widened and his legs became more rounded. His hair started to get smaller and smaller. When he had finished transforming he stood up.

"Well. now that you have causssed me damage i ssshould kill you sssshouldn't I." Okval said. Anzu was surprised and stumbled backwards. Okval saw this hesitation and ran quickly. He was fast he vanished out of sight until the second before he hit Anzu in the face. He used the momentum of his body's speed to punch Anzu in the face. Anzu felt the pressure of the fist against his face. It took only a few seconds for the impact to set in. Anzu flew backwards. He bounced up and off the ground, slamming through walls and destroying the house. He flew through about six walls before he slammed into the last one, getting stuck in the wall. The wall cracked but kept itself together enough to hold Anzu. He coughed blood. One of Anzu's eyes were shut. His head was facing the ground. Okval walked through all of the walls slowly until he made his way in front of Anzu. Anzu was breathing heavily. He looked up and saw Okval's face.

Okval's face had completely changed. His face was scaled. His nose had gotten smaller and slimed down to snake's nose. His face had slimmed down and became more flat poking out. His tongue had become longer and forked stretching from his face all the way down to the bottom of his chest. His body had become longer. His skin was green. The most dangerous change about his appearance change wasn't his tongue or his skin… it was his teeth. They had grown to an enormous length. They were sharp enough that at the end that when he swung his head with his mouth open his teeth would make the sound of cutting wind.

"Well, thissss isss sssomething that I would exxssspect from you. You are sssstill alive. Impresssive." Okval commented. He started to punch Anzu extremely fast in the stomach. There was blood coming from Anzu's mouth. Eventually the wall had taken enough and caved in. Anzu flew through and slammed through another three walls. This time Anzu was barely able to stop himself to slamming into another. He grabbed his stomach. He tried to stand straight but he coughed forcing him to bend over. When Anzu caught his breath he completely stood up and looked around. He saw Okval walking toward him like he did before. When he was close enough they both looked at each other. A word wasn't spoken. They jumped at each other. This time Anzu was prepared for the blows.

He adjusted his speed to match Okval. They slammed against each other repeatedly. The house started to shake. The walls started to fall down. They were trading punches. The punches could be heard from outside of the house. They went on for minutes. They started to slow down. For some reason Okval seemed to speed up. His punches got slightly harder. As Anzu landed punches the scales on Okval's body seemed to get more slimey and tougher to punch. The scales became so slippery that his punches eventually started to with just slide off, not even landing. Anzu stopped trying to punch and blocked the punches. Okval's body got longer and longer while his arms became smaller and smaller. It only took about ten seconds before his arms had completely contracted into his body. He stopped attacking and Anzu took a step back before uncovering his face.

When he looked at his body he turned to see a 40 foot long snake. It's body swerved around halls and is was barely concealed by the hall's ceilings. Anzu's eyes widened when he saw the scene in front of him. The snakes head was on the ground. He started to slither around. Everywhere he went the ground would spread apart under his body. He started to make his way to Anzu. The snake stopped in front of Anzu. He raised his head off of the ground and looked down on Anzu. A voice started to speak to Anzu.

"Welcome to your death pirate. This is where you messed up. If you had chosen another path maybe this wouldn't have had to happen so soon." The voice said. Anzu looked around for the person who was speaking. The voice started to laugh loudly.

"ARE YOU A COMPLETE IDIOT?! I'M THE VOICE!" The voice said. Anzu continued to look around confused. The snake ha a drop of sweat fall from his face.

"IT'S ME YOU IDIOT! THE SNAKE!" The voice said. Anzu stared at the snake. It's lips didn't move. He looked around the snake to see if he could find where the voice was originating from. No one was around the snake.

"Baka. I'm the persssson you were fighting earlier. I transssformed into the monster you sssee in front of you. This isss the power of the Hebi Hebi no Mie power of the Hebi Hebi no mi Model: Titanboa. The largesssssst ssssssnake to ever exsssssissssssst. I have become that entity. I am communicating to you threw brain But that doesssssn't matter becausssse you won't live long enough to ponder in amazssssssement." Okval said. He jumped at Anzu and slashed his teeth around in the air. His teeth slammed against the walls ripping them apart. Anzu jumped out of the way. The walls started to crumble from a fail of support. Okval stopped swinging his head around and stood up straight. He started to shrink. His body went from a huge snake to a regular sized man with a scaly arms.

"It's been a while since I've had to go into that form. Feels good that someone had to force me to go that far." Okval said, looking at Anzu as he was lightly panting. He siled and lunged at Anzu.


	12. Finally Free

The building was shaking. The walls were being destroyed everywhere. Pillars were flying everywhere and the floor tiles were dropping out of the sky. It stopped for a second and the two fighters stopped, panting with sweat dripping down their faces. They looked onto each other. The two fighters were Okval and Anzu. Anzu was standing next to a wall. Okval's body was completely covered with scales. His scales were raising from his body. The sweat that was dripping from his face had to flow quickly down the scales or they would get trapped in the spaces where the scales were raised.

They jumped at each other. They slammed fists. Okval seemed to move swifter than he had been before. Instead of only using his hands and feet he used his fangs as well. Anzu had to dodge all of these. When he had the opening Anzu grabbed Okval's feet and slammed him into the wall where he had been standing before. When the wall broke instead of flying into another room, Okval flew through the wall and started falling. Azu rushed to the hole. When he looked out of the hole and saw the battle field where he could see everyone struggling.

Down on the ground Okval landed on the ground next to the building. There were a group of his soldiers that were gathered around a single place. They were being flown in different directions. When Okval went closer to the circle of men he could hear struggling and battle. He moved some of his men out of the way to find Reyoto in the middle of the group fighting his hardest to fight off the group. Reyoto had bruises and scratches on his face and his clothes were getting ripped by the attacks. His moves were slowing and his hands were dropping lower and lower. Okval saw this as an opportunity to attack the enemy and launched himself at Reyoto. Reyoto saw him and braced himself for the attack. Okval opened his mouth and allowing his fangs to fully come out of his mouth. Okval was 6 inches away from biting Reyoto's neck off, but before he could something fell down hown on his head and he slammed onto the ground breaking his fangs. Smoke formed everywhere.

When the smoke cleared all the men fled away. In the center of the commotion there were three people. Reyoto was standing up tall still in the stance of bracing for an attack. The other two fighters were close to the ground. Reyoto stood up normally and saw what was happening. Anzu was sitting on top of Okval's back and with his hand gripping the center of Okval's head. Okval laid there motionless. His fangs had been broken and there were pieces of his teeth everywhere, Reyoto smiled.

"You came in at the right time. If you had come any second later and he would have bitten my head off." Reyoto said. Anzu smiled and stood up. He walked to Reyoto with his back turned to Okval. They looked at each other for a second and then started to walk away from the site. When they started to walk Okval jumped and tried to make a slash.

"If I go down I'm going to take at least one down with me!" Okval said. Anzu turned quickly and kicked him in the head hard enough to make him slam through multiple levels of the mansion type house. Anzu and Reyoto now turned and walked away from the Second in Command of the enemy crew.

Somewhere across the battlefield Ansi was battling the subordinates. She was kicking, punching, and throwing the enemies in all different directions.

She was breezing by easily as she turned and was punched in the face really hard by Dolce Clementine. Ansi stood up with blood coming down her face. Ansi had scratching on her face from Dolce's long nails.

"Wow, those are some sharp nails you got there." Ansi said. Dolce smiled as she quickly swiped her hands in the air making air slashes that were quickly racing toward Ansi. Ansi moved out of the way fast and dodged the moves. Ansi made a sharp turn as she was running and bolted for Dolce. She landed a hit on Dolce and she started to flew back but, before she was able to fly a reasonable distance she stuck her extremely long nails into the ground.

"You have some power in that punch." Dolce said. They both jumped towards each other and started punching and kicking quickly. They seemed to be about equal. They punched each other's fists and flew backwards.

"Those claws you have mIgor be a problem if I don't watch out." Ansi said. Dolce smirked and started walking toward Ansi. She laid her hands to her side and her long purple colored nails cut the ground.

"Well, let's get started." Dolce said.

There was a collision between Hoshi and Ahng. They were throwing a volley of punches and kicks at each other in close combat. Hoshi ducked a punched and used this counter to leg sweep Ahng.

Ahang was caught with the leg sweep and started to fall to the ground. Hoshi then put his hand on Ahng's stomach and blasted him with a light blast in the stomach. Ahng flew into the air and Hoshi followed him into the air. When Ahng was high into the air he started to fall back down. Hoshi went to hit Ahng in the stomach but at the last second but Ahng shifted his body in the air fast enough to dodge the punch. He turned his body in a complete 720 degree turn to punch Hoshi in the forehead forcing him back onto the ground. Hoshi coughed. Ahng landed on the ground.

"You must completely underestimate my power. You know nothing." Ahng said. As he said that there was a purple aura coming out of his back. It was the same that Okval had let out before. It covered a large radius of around 15 meters circling Ahng and Hoshi. Hoshi was still on the ground. The purple smoke-like substance started to covered Hoshi. It creeped up his body and reached his face. After a few seconds Ahng turned and started walking toward the mansion style building.

When Ahng was a little over forty paces away there was a blinding light from behind him. Ahng turned around slowly to see Hoshi's body was glowing. The aura started to fade away.

"STAR SHINE CANNON!" Hoshi screamed. The aura completely dissipated the aura and there were huge balls of starry, sparkly light shot off of his body. They all started slowly flying towards Ahng. They all hit Ahng. His entire body was covered in light. Once all the balls were completely covering Ahng there was a huge explosion that enveloped a huge area.

When the light and dust had gone away Ahng was lying on the ground. Hoshi stood up and walked towards Ahng. Ahng slowly stood up. Hoshi kicked him in the stomach and Ahng flew far away. Hoshi walked away in the other direction, towards the house.

Ansi and Dolce were trading punches as they punched each other in the face. They both jumped backwards. They were about to jump back at each other but before they could Ahng's body came flying out of nowhere and slammed into Dolce. Dolce was pushed back into a huge rock that completely crumbled upon impact. Ansi went to check out the scene. Ahng and Clementine had been completely knocked unconscious. Ansi shrugged. She attempted to run towards the house but before she could make it she was once again surrounded by fodder troops.

At the mansion like house Anzu and Reyoto were walking through the walls and hallways that had been destroyed during the earlier. As they made their way through the mansion like place they heard footsteps coming from every direction.

"I sensed that you beat Okval, Dolce Clementine, and Ahng. That's pretty good. Now that you're in the building you can meet the ultimate defense… me," the Captain of the other crew said, "The box with the key inside is here." Captain Lafayette walked from behind a pillar holding a wooden box. He threw it at them. Anzu caught the box and shook it to see if anything was rigged about the box.

"Hahaha, there's nothing wrong with the box. Inside is the key. Unlock his chain and fight me." Ismael said. Anzu opened the box to find a single small key inside. He took the key out of the box and tried it on the Sea Prism Stone hand. The shackles clicked and fell to the ground. Reyoto flexed and stretched his hands.

"Why did you do that?" Anzu asked. Ismael looked at them with a smirk.

"Because when I kill your captain I want it to be when he has no other way of escaping." Ismael said laughing.


	13. Finishing, Leaving, and Traveling

"Thanks for letting me out." Reyoto said stretching his fingers out. He turned and looked at Anzu.

"Thanks for helping me, but I've got it from here. Go and find my swords they took them from me." Reyoto said. Anzu looked slightly annoyed and turned. He raised his right hand in the air and started to walk away. Reyoto smiled and turned back to Ismael.

"Now that we're alone we can start the party." Ismael said. Reyoto's smile slowly went away. Ismael leaned forward ready to jump at Reyoto before Reyoto put a hand up to halt him.

"Before we start answer a question… Why did you kill every innocent person in my village?" Reyoto asked. Ismael stood up and put his hand on his chin in the gesture of him thinking of a good answer. He looked into the sky for a second before looking at Anzu with a devious smile.

"Well if I had to answer honestly… we killed them because Captain told us to. Is there any more reason to for us to have." Ismael said as he had a large smile on his face. Reyoto looked angry. Reyoto set off explosions under his feet that propel himself toward Ismael. He slammed his fist into Ismael's face sending him flying back, falling out of the building. Reyoto jumped out to towards him and put his hands against Ismael's chest. "BOMU BOMU NO… SHOCKWAVE!" Reyoto screamed. This sent Ismael flying towards the ground. He slammed into the ground hard. There was dust and dirt flying into the air. Reyoto slowly fell to the ground. He landed close to where Lafayette had landed. Reyoto started to walk towards him as the dust started to go away. Out of nowhere Ismael came flying out of the dust. He grabbed Reyoto head and palmed it onto the ground. He jumped backwards.

Reyoto stood up as blushed was running down his forehead and from his nose. They jumped at exact other and threw a volley of attacks at each other. They both punched and kicked until Ismael punched Reyoto in the face sending him flying. He did a backflip and used an explosion on his feet to project himself towards Ismael at a crazy speed. Reyoto's head flew behind Ismael's body and his fist punched Ismael in the gut. Ismael went flying.

Reyoto landed on the ground. The blood was dripping into his eyes as he wiped it off of his eyelids. Ismael stood up holding his sides. Some of his ribs had been broken.

"You have power behind that punch. You're old man would be proud." Ismael said. He spit blood and jumped at Reyoto. He threw a punch at his head as Reyoto dodged and hit a flip and jumped back a couple of feat. He jumped at Ismael at clotheslined him. He set of a huge bomb along his arm sending Ismael far back hitting a huge group of fodder soldiers that were in the distance. Ismael got up from the crowd and walked forward. His shirt had been seared off and his pants were ripped. He from his pocket he pulled out a knife. It was a simple pocket knife that was no bigger than a den den mushi.

They jumped at each other and traded attacks. The knife contributed to Ismael allowing him to cut Reyoto all over his arms, face, and ripping his pants and shirt. They clashed longer allowing Ismael to get in more cuts on Reyoto, allowing the blood to spill out of Reyoto's cuts. Reyoto set off an explosion at the tip of his feet to juno backwards.

He had been cut above his eyes so the blood was dripping down his face and into his eye forcing him to close it. His left eye had been closed shut. He tried to wipe the blood away. Ismael took advantage of this and sped toward Reyoto's left side. He punched him in the face sending him flying. Reyoto managed to stop himself. He looked up to see Ismael rushing at him again. Ismael attempted to throw a left jab. Reyoto dodged by spinning around and elbowing him in the head. Reyoto added an explosion to thus making him land on the ground with a lot of force. Reyoto stood over him and put both hands on Ismael's chest.

"BAKUHATSU SURU TE!" He launched this attack and there were two huge explosion coming from Reyoto's hands. Ismael was forced deep into the ground. Reyoto stood up and slapped his hands together rubbing off the dirt. He walked back to the mansion type house. There he found everyone waiting for him in the house.

"So you guys won." Reyoto said. Everybody nodded. Hoshi was holding Reyoto's.

"Yeah, but something doesn't seem right." Ansi said. Reyoto noticed as he looked over his shoulders. Hoshi threw Reyoto his swords. They ignored the presences of people and continued to walk outside. The crew made it on the ship and Reyoto stood on the side of the ship. He lookEd back at the island. He cusped his hands around his mouth and screamed.

"COME OUT NO–" Reyoto screamed. Before he could get it all out someone had jumped onto the ship's railing. Reyoto froze as the man was crouching onto the rail.

"Calm down. No need to be yelling." The man said. It was Wolf Victor, the assassin. He was still crouched and just continued to talk.

"Listen we weren't here to kill you we were just scouting the place. Listen, your father knows of your existence now. He's coming for you soon. For now we'll let you go but when the time comes… we will have to kill you if the captain orders." The man said. He did a backflip off the side of the ship and landed with his back toward the ship. He walked away to meet up with the people of the main crew. The group just walked back into the house and closed the door behind them.

Everyone on the ship was still standing as if the man had never let, frozen. Hoshi wanted to be the one to break the ice.

"We should hurry up and get out of here before we can get into any more trouble." Hoshi said. No one said anything, just moving in silence trying to sail away from the island. When everyone was silent Luna walked onto the deck and looked at everyone. She wiped her eyes to wipe out the eye boogers. She yawned and walked into the middle of the deck and took a seat on one of the chairs that had been set out.

"Hey guys. Where have you been?" Luna said. She looked at Reyoto and turned to look at everyone else. She quickly turned back to Reyoto and her eyes widened.

"Hey, Reyoto when you get back onto the ship?!" Luna asked. Reyoto smiled.

"Where have you been? We were fighting while you were still on the ship." Reyoto said. Luna just sighed and looked at the sun.

"Oh, well I was just sleeping. I would be worried but it seems you guys had everything under control. Well, since everyone is just fine I'll take a load off and go take a nap." Luna said as she took her leave and went to her cabin to go back to set sail and didn't look back onto the island.

Eventually three days pass by and the crew is still sailing toward Risembool, the South Blue equivalent of Loguetown. Luna was smelling the wind and gave directions to point and shift the ship.

"We should make it in around three days." Luna said. Reyoto and Anzu smiled while Hoshizora was sitting in his room. He was only lying in his bed but he was thinking aloud.

"I wonder if the village will be safe while I'm gone. All I want is to go to sea and see the world but I'm afraid that it may not be as simple as that." Hoshi said aloud. Just as he said it Anzu walked inside. Hoshi was scared enough to jump a little. Anzu noticed but ignored it.

"Am I interrupting something?" Anzu asked jokingly. Hoshi dropped out of his bed and landed on the floor. He landed on his face. He got up and rubbed his face. Anzu started laughing loudly as Hoshi looked at Anzu annoyed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hoshi asked. Anzu slowly stopped laughing and handed Hoshi an envelope. Hoshi grabbed the envelope and turned it to the front. There was writing that he wasn't familiar with. On the front the only words were his name and the words: READ ASAP!

"This was dropped on Reyoto's head by a bird. I don't know what's inside we decided to let you decide to open it." Anzu said as he walked out of the room and closed the door. Hoshi waited for about twenty seconds then sat down on the bed. He opened the note and a paper fell out. He sat the envelope on the bed and picked up the paper that had fell out. The paper had been folded into three sections. He opened the paper and started reading the letter.

Somewhere on Risembool

There were three people in a dark alley crouched over on the ground, gambling. There were men all around with money in hand. They were talking loudly as if at a casino, throwing around bets and yelling for the money they had one. In the distance there seemed to be men starting to fight.

"HEY, GIVE ME MY MONEY!" One of the men screamed at the top of his lungs. He was dressed in an all black suit. He was an average looking man with black. He pushed another man was also wearing a suit yet it was orange. The man who was pushed stepped back a couple of feet before regaining his balance and walking back up to the man. The second man grabbed the other at the collar.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I OWE YOU! I WON!" The man yelled. The person pushed the second man and he fell on the ground. The man who had been pushed down stood quickly and got into the other's face. They started screaming back and forth at each other but it amounted to nothing but a fight. They threw punches but no one seemed to get the upper hand. Even though they were making a considerable amount of noise and in the middle of the street no one seemed to pay any mind to them.

Eventually blood started to drip from their faces. A crowd grew over time. Neither seemed to want to give on the lost bet. There were people who started to run away from the group only to return with more people. It only took a few minutes for enough people to gather and started to throw money at the fight.

"COME OVER HERE AND BET ON THESE FIGHTING MEN!" One of the men who were wearing a bright gold suit. People started to rush to the man handing in the money. The man was laughing loudly as money was being flung at him. The man who was wearing the orange suit knocked the man in the black suit out cold. There was some cheering in the crowd while also having boos and snickers. All the winners grabbed the money they had won while the losers walked toward the man who had lost the fight. The man in the orange suit was not paying any attention as he was searching through the beaten man's possessions. He found the money that he had fought over as he looked up to see a large group of angry people standing over him.

"Hey guys." The man said as he laughed half-heartedly watching a group of men stood over him. They started cracking their knuckles. There was a pause as the man tried to hop off the ground and run away. Before he could get far he tripped over himself and landed on his face. The crowd jumped and on him and started pounding. Only a few minutes went by before a hand stretched out from the darkness. The hand was dressed in stopped over the fight and everyone stopped immediately. The group dispersed. The man who had won a fight earlier sitting on the ground beaten and broken. His cheeks and eyes were swollen. He was bleeding all over. The hand pointed a finger at the man on the ground. A group of men who were wearing the golden circled around the man and dragged him into the darkness. Everyone around was gasping and snickering in the background.

Back on the Ship

Ansi was in the midst of cooking something for the crew as Hoshi had finally come out of his room. The sun was starting to set as the crew had all been assembled for dinner. The sit was a vibrant reddish-orange. Reyoto was leaning on the edge of the ship and Anzu was lying on the floor staring at the sky as it was turning colors for the night. As Hoshi was walking in there was a bell that started to ring. Ansi had connected it to all of the rooms. They all jumped and rushed down to the kitchen. As quickly as they were running in they were running out. They were holding multiple plates on each arm. They rushed up to the deck where they waited for Ansi to come up the stairs. Ansi took her sweet time to make it the trip, which annoyed the other members of the crew. She walked up the deck and stopped halfway towards the panther head on the ship. She stopped and tapped her foot on the deck three times. Where her feet were there was a button on the ground started to move the floor on the deck. The wood and Tungsoy on the floor flipped and revealed a table with plates and silverware. The boys quickly set the hot plates down and blew on their arms.

"Hey what's the big deal?! Why'd you take so long!" Anzu yelled. Hoshi sat down at the head of the table and looked at all of the food. Everyone else took a seat and started gathering food. Luna made her way to the deck and sat down at the table next to Ansi.

"So, Hoshi what was inside the envelope?" Ansi asked. Hoshi was focused on his plate, not paying any attention to what anyone at the table was saying. Ansi snapped her fingers and Hoshi looked up.

"Oh, sorry. What did you say?" Hoshi asked.

"Yeah, what was in the envelope that we gave you?" Ansi asked. Hoshi was still for a second before answering. Anzu and Reyoto weren't paying any mind to the conversation and started to chow down on the food at the table. They were reaching out far on the table to grab food. Luna was just staying calm as they were swiping for food. She was taking her time picking the food that would end up on her plate.

"It was nothing but a simple letter from my village that stayed hello. Nothing special." Hoshi said. Ansi didn't think too much into it because before long there were hands on her plate and things were being snatched away by the second. Another hand came for a second grab and she stabbed it quickly with her fork. Reyoto yelled loudly.

"OWW OWW OWW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Reyoto screamed. Ansi removed the fork.

"That's for taking food that isn't yours." Ansi said. Hoshi smiled and started to eat his food. They all finished the meal as the sun had completely set. They all finished their meals, took their dishes to the kitchen. Luna sets the ship on the right direction towards Risembool and went to bed.


	14. Training and Gaining

Morning came and the crew rose from their rooms and went onto their morning routines. Reyoto, Anzu and Luna made their way to the kitchen while Ansi was in the bathroom. Luna made coffee and Reyoto was looking through the refrigerator for breakfast. Anzu was standing next to the door waiting for Ansi to come out of the bathroom. Once Ansi walked through as Luna walked to the door and waited for Anzu to come out of the bathroom. Hoshi was sitting at the table too. Time passed and Reyoto went into the bathroom lastly. By the time Reyoto came out of the bathroom was finished and the coffee had finally been finished. They went through the same drill they had before to take the food to the time Luna took the drinks this time around as they waited for Ansi to finally make her way to the deck. They sat the food down and started to eat. Once everyone had gathered plates and started eating a conversation started to pick up.

"So Luna, how long do you think it will take to make it to Risembool?" Reyoto asked Luna. Reyoto filled his mouth with food while Luna swallowed hers.

"We don't have that long. We have 2 days before we'll be able to see the island." Luna said. Reyoto nodded and slammed his fork on the table.

"Well! Now that we are only couple of days away I'm going to start going to the training area everyday. You guys should train too." Reyoto yelled as everyone who around the table with him because they were already making their way back to the kitchen to put away their dishes. Reyoto was annoyed about this and finished the food on his plate. He walked down to the kitchen and made his way to the training room. He threw his shirt and started making bombs everywhere on his body.

Anzu walked onto the deck and started doing push ups. He did about 300 push before starting to do one handed push-ups. He switched hands until he was forced to stop because of muscle failure. He stood up and started doing squats. Hoshi stayed in the kitchen and searched for stuff to make for a snack. Ansi had went to her room and sat in front of a desk. On the desk there were blueprints of the ship that could make the ship better. Luna on the other hand walked to her room and went to sleep.

Around 3 o'clock Reyoto walked out of the training room and looked for everyone else on the ship. He walked to Luna's cabin and knocked on her door. It took a few minutes but she finally opened the door for Reyot. He had his shirt off and running in place. She wiped her eyes and opened them slightly.

"What do you want?" Luna asked. Reyoto stopped running in place and started breathing heavily.

"Yeah, do you want to train with me?" Reyoto asked. Luna slammed the door shut and walked back to her bed. Reyoto just walked away and went to find everyone else. When he finally made his way back to the training room he had managed to take with him Anzu and all stopped in front of the door.

"So, Reyoto what type of training are we doing?" Hoshi asked. Reyoto opened the door and walked into the room. The punching dummy was burned on all sides.

"Well,I was thinking some speed and stamina training but anything is good." Reyoto said. They all walked into the room and closed the door behind them.

"Okay, I'm fine with speed and stamina training," Anzu said, "I was feeling a little slow since we haven't been having any action lately." Reyoto smiled. Hoshi just sat back and listened to the conversation.

"Alright then I guess we'll go by the same rules as usual," Reyoto said, "Rule number one, the fight ends when someone passes out or dies." Hoshi's eyes widened not expecting these type of rules. Anzu smiled.

"Rule number two, no devil fruit power usage." Anzu said. Hoshi stood back and listened to this. He was surprised at the way the conversation had turned.

"And the final rule is simple. Whoever runs out of energy first has a punishment by the last to drop." Anzu said. Both Reyoto and Anzu looked at Hoshi.

"You ready?" Anzu asked. Hoshi didn't speak but nodded and Reyoto and Anzu jumped in the air quickly and started throwing punches. Hoshi looked in awe as the two were fighting. They both dropped onto the ground and looked at Hoshi

"What are you doing?" Reyoto asked. Anzu smiled and gestured.

"Are you trying to cheat? If you let us fight until we're tired and then jump in to best us when we're all tired that just wouldn't be fair." Anzu said. Hoshi regained his composure and spoke.

"Sorry, I was caught off guard by the rules. I'm ready to go now." Hoshi said. They all nodded and jumped into battle.

Time passed quickly and the sky was growing dark and the bells from the kitchen rang signalling everyone to come to the kitchen for the routine of picking up food. The training room door opened and Reyoto and Anzu walked out carrying Hoshi in between them They walked out of the room and laid him down on the deck. Reyoto walked down to the kitchen and saw Luna and Ansi waiting for them to take the food up stairs. They took the food up and as usual they waited for Ansi to walk up the stairs. She pressed the button and they sat down to start eating.

They started dinner as Luna and Ansi noticed that Hoshi was lying on the ground beaten up. They jumped up from the table.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Ansi screamed. Anzu and Reyoto looked up and looked straight back down. Reyoto decided to answer.

"We were stamina training and he was the first one to pass out. He should wake up soon since he only passed out from fatigue. It should be about another couple of hours before he wakes up. Even then, I would rather stay asleep if I were him. When he wakes up he will have to do any punishment I say since Anzu will be the next to fall." Reyoto said. Anzu didn't respond. He only smiled as he continued to eat. Reyoto went on to keep eating as Luna and Ansi sat back down and started to eat.

"Well, that would have been good to know before we freaked out," Ansi said as she started eating, "I thought he was fighting an enemy while you guys were training." Luna looked up and saw seagulls were flying over the ship. She deeply inhaled the air and she just continued to eat. She ate quickly and got up quickly.

"Hey, you guys should hurry up and finish is going to be a storm in about five minutes."Luna said as she walked down the stairs. She looked at Hoshi who was still passed out on the ground. She pointed at him as she headed down the stairs toward the kitchen.

"You should probably get him up too." Luna said. She walked down the stairs and put her dishes away and walked back up. Everyone was finishing up their meals and Luna halted them.

"No, this will have to wait. The storm should be here in about two minutes. It's going to be a huge storm so we need to pack everything up and furl the sails. If we don't the ship will capsize." Luna warned. Everyone heeded the warning and started to jump around the ship fixing the sails and putting things away so they wouldn't be blown away by the storm.

A single minute went by and the winds started to pick up waves started to crash against each other. They finished tying down the loose ends on the ship and headed to their cabins. Reyoto picked up Hoshi off the ground and into his cabin and rushed back to the captain's cabin. He shut and locked his door and waited for the storm.

A couple of seconds went by and the ship hadn't showed up. Reyoto walked up to the door and listened for the storm. Reyoto didn't hear the water slamming against itself. He grabbed onto the door handle and was about to walk out. As if on signal he could hear thunder out of nowhere and Reyoto was thrown back onto the floor. He stood up and rubbed his head. He just listened to the loud thunder and water crashing. He just laid back onto his bed and looked up to the ceilings.

/

 _ **3 Hours Later**_

Reyoto was in his room doing feet-elevated push ups. He was sweating as he went down and came back up, saying the number 1,736. Sweat dripped down his face and went down again. He was down and started to make his way back up when there was a loud bang on the door and he fell on his face. He stood and rubbed his face as he opened the door. Anzu was standing there as he opened the door.

"What do you want?" Reyoto asked. Anzu saw the sweat coming down his face as he smiled.

"Come on. The storm has ended so we can end the training." Anzu said. Reyoto smiled and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. They walked into the training room.

"You look a little worn out there Reyoto. I wonder if you're really ready let's go." Anzu said. They jumped into the air and clashed. Reyoto punched Anzu in the face and sent him flying until landed onto the side of the wall and jumped off of it aiming at Reyoto. He ax handled Reyoto and Reyoto slammed down onto the ground and landed on his back. He coughed and Anzu came and tried to knee him in the stomach. Reyoto rolled out of the way barely dodging the knee. Reyoto jumped back onto his feet and jumped back couple of paces. He jumped at Anzu and slammed his elbow onto the back of Anzu's neck and he flew to the wall and slammed onto the wall. Anzu coughed and fell down onto the floor. Reyoto walked over to Anzu who was on the ground and stood over him. Anzu put his hands on the ground and spun his body and stood onto his feet. Reyoto jumped back and waited for the right time. They both ran at each other and started throwing kicks. Reyoto ducked a punch and planted his hands on the ground. He went into a front flip and kicked Anzu in the chin. Anzu stumbled back and tried to regain his balance but before he could Reyoto semi-finished the flip by jumping and dropkicking Anzu in the chest and forcing him onto the wall and he landed in a sitting position against the wall.

Reyoto jumped at Anzu with a knee for his stomach to knock him out and Anzu moved out of the way and punched Reyoto in the stomach and Reyoto wheezed. Reyoto fell over onto the ground and passed out. Anzu was glad that he had one the fight but he wa at his limit too. Only a few seconds later Anzu passed out too.

About five minutes go by and the door opened. Hoshi walked into the room and saw both of them passed out and picked them both up. He walked up to Reyoto's cabin and placed him on his bed. He took Anzu to his went back onto the deck. By this time of day the crescent moon had come out and shined onto the sea. Hoshi was staring out onto the sea at the reflection of the moon on the ground. He didn't even notice it but Luna had made her way next to him.

"I wonder what you're thinking about. Could it be about the stars? The moon? Training? Your home? I wonder" Luna said. She looked at his face before looking back at the sea. For a second there was no talking before Hoshi started a conversation.

"Luna, why did you join this crew?" Hoshi asked. Luna was expecting this question off guard. She had never really thought about why she joined the crew.

"Well… Hoshi I haven't been on the crew for a very long time so I can't really give you an in depth answer that would tug on your heartstrings," Luna said, "But if you just want a simple answer is that he was the only gateway for me to get away from my island. I was fighting everyday since I was a kid to survive. I was living in a shitty house with no way out of my predicament I was starting to lose hope in every getting out of the circle of waking up, eating, getting dressed, and fighting. I completed the same pattern since I was twelve years old. Then he showed and without hesitation to notice that I was a woman. I don't know why but I trusted him the second I met him. I don't know if it was a solid choice but it was just a guess that I would be able to be more free than being in that village. I won't regret the choice to join this crew if he turns out to be this horrible guy I'll follow him no matter what. So, to answer your question… the reason I joined was out of the complete coincidence of him showing up at the island when he did. He saved me from being destroyed by mediocrity." Luna were both looking out onto the see. Watching dolphins jumping into the night sea with little fish jumping every now and then before plunging themselves back into the water. Hoshi breathed deeply and started his answer.

"Since three thousand of years ago years entire island was completely isolated from communication from the outside world. Then, after two thousand year of complete isolation of the outside world some of the people in my village sat out to find other species and find other people. They succeeded and brought back news of the same life forms. But the biggest thing they brought back a Devil Fruit." Hoshi said. A bird was flying over them and landed on the panther head of the ship.

"The single Devil Fruit the explorers brought back was practically praised because they had never seen anything like this before. They chose a random villager to eat the fruit. He ate the fruit and watched as the man transformed into pure sar light. The villagers looked in awe as they couldn't see over the blinding light. They were completely mesmerized by person wirth the fruit was abie to fly and throw starlight out of his hands. The person with this fruit started experiments with the fruit. Around the end of his life he was able to find out a way to embody metal with the starpower. He died and left the fruit on the island with the knowledge of the Tungsoy. A new person was chosen and he used the information to mass produce the metal." Hoshi explained. Luna looked up into the stars. She noticed that the tone of his voice was changing. He seemed like he was becoming more involved and emotional with the story as it went on.

"So the people of my village tried to keep this under wraps and build a city made of Tungsoy. For generations the fruit was passed down to new people who could continue the earlier generation's dream." Hoshi started to grip onto the railing of the ship tightly.

"Before a user of the fruit dies all the babies in the village and one is chosen. The chosen baby is the isolated from their parents and everyone else in the village just so they could observe the person with the Devil Fruit use it so we could just get used to seeing this power in use. When you weren't watching the user making Tungsoy then you were helping anyone you could in making molding the Tungsoy. After years of just watching someone use the power the person passes on then the child would become the holder of the fruit This would be simple if the holders didn't die by the age of power has its limit and the village forces the person to keep working until their death. But," Hoshi says as he jumped and sat down on the rails, "100 years ago the village was flourishing." Hoshi said and Luna looked at his face to see him looking slightly distraught. She looked back out onto the sea and the moon and continued to listen.

"Somehow there were tiny bands of pirates who found their way to our saw the city of mystery metal and forced their way into our city and. They took everything they hold in their hands and forced us to melt everything in our village before they made their return. But, when they returned they weren't alone. They brought four ships and they took most of our Tungsoy. They left promising to bring even more pirates to completely rob us dry. We never saw most of those pirates again. One day there were ships that made their way to our island. Instead of pirates this was the were huge ships with flags bearing the Navy symbol. The ships docked and scouted our island. They ordered us to make Tungsoy on the spot. The current owner of the Devil Fruit made Tungsoy and the Marines fell in love with. Since then we, the holders of this power, have been working for the government unwillingly our entire life." Hoshi said. Luna stared at Hoshi and watched his face as he kept talking.

"The Government would have us produce the metal for them in accordance of them protecting the village. The village abided by the offer and started mass producing the metal once again. Now we are forced to make this stuff for the government." Hoshi finished. Luna turned and looked back out onto the sea.

"So… what did you join the crew for?" Luna asked. Hoshi looked over at her and the looked back at the jumping fish. He sighed.

"I joined the crew so I could free my village and the children in it. Now no one will be forced to be isolated their entire life." Hoshi said. There was a silence for a while before Luna patted Hoshi on the back and started to walk away.

"Hey, now that you joined this crew you shouldn't have any other ties with any organization or village now." Luna said as she walked through the door and headed toward her room.

 _ **Underground of Risembool**_

There was a huge colosseum like with loud cheering and food. The entire thing was packed with people who were in suits screaming for the next fight. There was very loud tapping on a mic and then everyone became quiet very soon.

"Alright, we have left you waiting long enough. NOW WE HAVE FOR YOU THE NEXT PAIR OF FIGHTERS!" The announcer said. When he said this gates opened on two opposite sides of the stadium. On one side there was a huge muscle man while on the other side the man who had won the street brawl before. He had been strippped down to his bare chest and a toga. Everyone inside of the building started to scream at the top of their lungs.

"NOW! IF YOU ARE GOING TO BET ON THE FIGHT REACH UNDER YOUR SEAT AND PULL OUT THE WOODEN BINS!" The Announcer screamed. The people got slightly quieter and pulled out the bins.

"NOW PLACE YOUR BETS!" The Announcer ordered as everyone reached into the bin and picked up two rocks. One was orange and the other was purple.

"THE ORANGE WILL REPRESENT CRAZY DAVID AND THE PURPLE WILL REPRESENT THE NEWCOMER JACKPOT JERSEY!" The Announcer finished as everyone place their bets. They chose their rocks and put the money into the bin. Once the last person submitted their money the bins pushed themselves back under the seats.

"THANK YOU! NOW THE MATCH WILL BEGIN!" The Announcer said. The huge ripped guy, Crazy David, rushed toward his enemy. The other man just rushed away/

 _ **In an office above griund in Risembool**_

It was office that had been filled in smoke with low lighting. There weren't many things in this fact the only furniture in the room was a desk and a plant in the corner that had long since died. Sitting in the desk there was a man in a black suit with purple vest in the inside. His face was long and saggy. His eyes were a piercing crimson red. He was smoking a cigar.

There was a ringing sound coming out of a den den mushi. He picked up the call and waited for someone to speak.

"Mr. Vincent the bets have been sent in." The female secretary said. The man known as Vincent blew smoke into the phone and started to speak.

"Tell them to divvy out the money accordingly. Make sure there are no mistake or everyone in the money department… will be killed." Vincent said as he laughed maniacally as he hung up the phone. He blew smoke out of his cigar and sat back onto his seat.


	15. Down in the Gutter

The sun started to rise and everyone on he ship had woken up and walked to the kitchen for the morning routine. They finished the routine and continued along with their days. Reyoto was lying on his back on the deck. He was watching the clouds as he saw a flock of birds were flying over the ship. He sat up and looked to the direction the birds were flying. He sat up and saw an island in front of the ship. Reyoto jumped up and rushed to a bell that was connected to every rang the belland everyone came to the deck.

"What do you want Reyoto?" Luna asked. Reyoto just pointed in the direction of the island.

"Luna is that Risembool?" Anzu asked. Luna walked up the deck and looked at the island. She smelled the air and walked back to the group.

"Yeah,that's the island." Luna said. Reyoto jumped high into the air and threw his hands in the air.

"YAYY! WE'RE HOURS AWAY FROM REACHING THE GRAND LINE!" Reyoto screamed as everyone on the floor smiled and took positions to make it to the island. Reyoto landed and made his way to his position. They made their way to the island. They were close enough to see the buildings.

"Where are we going to dock the ship? I don't think we can just simply stroll into this island without having any problems. This is the main way into the Grand Line so would think that there was some kind of Marine intervention." Ansi said. With this they sailed around the island looking for a rock or cave they could hide the ship. They didn't find any place they could hide the ship so they complete a 360 turn around the ship and were in front of the island once again. They looked closely and saw a man waving his hands in the air trying to get their attention.

"Hey, what is that guy doing?" Reyoto asked. Everyone just shrugged. The man on the dock then started to flash an aluminum plate in the air using the light to get the complete attention of the crew. The crew just stared for a second.

"Should we go or should we keep moving?" Ansi asked.

"It could be a trap or he could be genuinely trying to help us." Hoshi said. The man on the shore had finally put down the aluminum plate down on the ground and started to use a huge bell to get the pirate's attention. The crew covered their ears and looked at Reyoto.

"Reyoto, this idiot doesn't seem to be stopping this until we come tto that part of the bay. What should we do?" Luna asked. Reyoto was pressing his ears hard so he could drown out the bell sound.

"DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! AS LONG YOU CAN STOP THAT STUPID SOUND!" Reyoto screamed as he covered his ears. They all came to the consensus to go to the man at the island.

They sailed the ship toward the island and stopped where the man was. He was dressed in a bright golden suit and a black shirt under. He had a huge fake smile on his face as they got closer to the man. When they were close to the shore the man hopped onto the ship. Everyone was surprised that the man had dropped because there was still a 200 feet gap between the ship and the shore.

"Hey, hey. I didn't say you could get on my ship." Ansi said. The man just stood there and kept smiling.

"I'm sorry for invading your ship but, I couldn't help but see that you were having trouble finding somewhere to dock your ship. Would you like some help?" The man said. Luna was standing at the helm of the ship. She looked at the island once more and answered.

"We don't have any other way to dock the ship so we have to take up your offer." Luna said. The golden suited man smiled larger as he pointed toward the opposite direction they had came. They turned the ship and sailed in that direction. They pulled over to the other side of the island to find a large rock bed. There was a boulder filled cape. There was no space to maneuver through the rock. The man jumped onto the shore and started flipping over rocks. Over time he kicked a rock and the rumbling on the shore. The ground started to raise and rocks were flying. There was a straight line that reached across the shore. The line started to rise and light shined from the ground. The crew covered their eyes.

When they opened their eyes they saw a vast amount of water. The man in the gold suit hopped back onto the ship and pointed forward.

"Hurry. We have to go through quickly before we are followed." The crew rushed and made their way into the shore cave. The man in the gold suit smiled.

"You know… we don't allow just anyone to come through here." The man said. The cave closed behind them and the pace became dark.

"Hey, you didn't tell us it was going to get dark! What happened to the light that we saw earlier?" Hoshi asked. The man in the gold suit seemed to go silent. No one spoke.

"Hey, where did he go?" Ansi said. The room was completely silently. They started shuffling around trying to find him.

"Hey! I found him!" Reyoto and Anzu said. Once they said that lights turned on and there was a straight canal they were drifting on. On each side of the canal there was a sidewalk with people walking on it. The crew looked over the side of the ship and saw the people. Reyoto looked over the side and looked confused.

"How were they walking in the dark?" Reyoto asked as their attentions were collected to the front of the ship as they were approaching the ending of the canal. They walked to the front of the ship and saw multiple ships in a water filled room.

"Woah!" Reyoto said as he looked at the scene.

"Yeah, its pretty cool but we lost sight of that man." Hoshi said. Once they got into the group of ships they all looked onto the other ships and saw that they were filled with crew as well.

"So much for being a special group to get in here." Anzu said as he rolled his eyes. Luna and Ansi jumped overboard and went onto the other ships. Reyoto, Hoshizora, and Anzu started freaking out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Hoshi screamed. Ansi and Luna just turned their heads.

"We're going to find out what's happening here. You guys stay here and find the golden suited man." Luna said as her and Ansi hopped onto a different crew's ship. They hopped onto a standard pirate with no one exceptional. The crew raised their swords as they walked closer.

"Hey, what do you want." The man said as his hands were trembling.

"You must be new pirates. We're just here looking for clues as to why we are in here. Do you have any ideas?" Ansi asked. The men on the ship held their swords up higher.

"Come on boys…" Ansi said. She was still wearing her usual green and orange bra with orange and green pants. She made a sexy face and positioned her body to persuade the men. The men became starry eyed and looked on as she kept making her sexy faces.

"Don't you think you could spare me some information." Ansi asked. Luna was standing in the background and slapped her hand on her forehead.

'Why?' Luna thought to herself.

"So… do you big strong men have anything to tell me about being down here?" Ansi said. The men all just looked at her. Then one decided to speak.

"We don't know anything about this place," the man said as drool kept rolling down his face. Ansi looked annoyed as she stood up straight and looked at Luna.

"Let's go to the next ship. We should be able to find something to find some kind of information about this place." Ansi said as she walked to Luna.

"Sure." Luna said as they turned and walked to the other ship. They walked to the railing of the ship and jumped off landing on the other ship. Ansi did the same trick and kept going. They made their way to the last ship.

"We made it to the last ship but we haven't made any progress. I don't think anybody knows why we're here." Ansi said. Luna nodded.

"Yeah, but we all seem to have come here because someone in a suit told us to." Luna said.

"Well, let's go back to the ship and see what everybody else is doing." Luna said as the went back to the ship. They climbed a rope that Anzu had thrown down. When they made it onto the deck they noticed that Hoshi and Reyoto were missing. Ansi looked concerned.

"Where did they go?!" Ansi said. Anzu just sat down in a chair that was on the deck.

"Well, they hopped off the side of the ship and ran off. They said something about doing something but I wasn't interested." Anzu said Ansi hit him in the back of the head.

"What was that for?!" Anzu said as he looked back at Ansi angrily.

"You let them leave without any way to contact them!" Ansi said.

15 Minutes Earlier

Reyoto and Hoshi were looking over the ships side and watched the people that were walking on the sidewalk. They saw a fish man that was big and fat. It had green hair with sandals and a casual Hawaiian shirt.

"Woah!" Hoshi said as he and Reyoto looked at all the different people walking by. Anzu was sitting down in the chair looking at the ceiling.

Hey! Anzu! We're going to leave to explore!" Reyoto said as he jumped off the side. Hoshi jumped off after him and they ran off in the distance. Anzu just sat there and nodded as if he had heard something.

Present Time

"So they ran off somewhere and you don't know where." Ansi said. Luna walked to the side of the ship and jumped off. Ansi ran to the side of the ship and screamed at her.

"Where are you going?!" Ansi screamed. Luna turned and looked back at her.

"I'm going to walk down this hallway and look for a way out of here!" Luna said as she kept walking away.

"WAIT UP! I'LL COME WITH YOU!" Ansi said as she put one foot over the edge and looked back at Anzu who was still staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, Anzu don't leave the ship. If the man comes back take the ship and find somewhere to anchor." Ansi said before immediately jumping off the side. She ran down the sidewalk and made her way down the hallway, following Luna. Anzu was just sitting on the deck staring at the ceiling. He nodded as if he were listening and kept looking at the ceiling.

Reyoto and Hoshi were running down the sidewalk following the crowd of people who were walking down.

"Hey, where do you think they're walking?" Hoshi asked. Reyoto just looked around and saw all of the people continuing to walk.

"I have no idea where they are going but I think it's going to lead us somewhere fun." Reyoto said as Hoshi nodded and they kept walking.

Twenty Minutes Later

They were walking down the side of the canal as they started seeing stores and shops. There were gift shops and stores filled with food and drinks.

"Hey, let's go in there and find something to eat," Reyoto said as they ran to the front of a store. They stood in front of the store and looked at the sign. The sign read : Ginza Tanaka.

"Hey let's go eat something." Reyoto said as they walked in. The restaurant was bustling with people. There were four booths on each wall of the restaurant. There were green paper lanterns everywhere and red lights in the corners of the room. In the middle of the room there were six tables running through the middle of the room. There were three seats at each table. Seven out of the eight booths were filled and all of the tables were filled. Anzu and Reyoto walked past the tables and came to the counter. There was a man in a golden suit standing there waiting for the next person to come to the register.

"Hey, what would you like to order?" The man in the gold suit asked. Reyoto and Hoshi ordered and waited on the side to get their order. When their order came they walked to the front.

"Here you go!" The man at the counter said as they made their way to the counter. When they were handing off the food someone ran behind the golden suited man and bumped him. He dropped the food and it was almost at the ground. Reyoto went to grab the food but before he could get to the ground the man in the golden suit caught it and stood up straight in less than a second.

"Oh, sorry about that. I almost dropped your food." The man said as Reyoto looked cautiously at the man and grabbed the food.

"Thank you for the food." Reyoto said. He and Hoshi walked to the only empty booth and sat down. They were quiet for a second as Reyoto looked at the man at the counter.

"What's wrong Reyoto?" Hoshi asked. Reyoto snapped out of it and started eating his food.

"You saw it right." Reyoto said as he pointed towards the food.

"When he dropped the food it took him less than a second to grab all the food and stand up perfectly… he's strong." Reyoto said. Hoshi turned around and looked at the man who was standing at the counter taking an order.

"Let's go back to the ship. Ansi and Luna should be heading back by now." Hoshi said as the got up, packed the food, and walked out of the restaurant.

5 Minutes Later

Reyoto and Hoshi were standing in front of the lace they had left the ship. Instead of finding the ship it was missing. Not only the Savage pirate ship all the other ships had left.

"AHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR SHIP?!" Reyoto screamed. Hoshi looked around and everyone on the canal side as if nothing had happened. Reyoto ran to one of the people who was walking. It was a woman who was wearing black jeans and a green, flowered shirt. Her hair was lit and curly. It went down to her elbows.

"MISS, DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR SHIP?!" Reyoto asked loudly. The woman heard him and started smiling.

"I'm guessing your a pirate and your ship was in that big cluster of ships." The woman said. She smiled and pointed further down the canal.

"It was taken down there. You might want to go retreat it before it's destroyed." The woman said as she walked past Reyoto and started laughing loudly. Reyoto ran to Hoshi and grabbed his arm and started running down the canal. Hoshi was running behind, confused.

"Reyoto let go of me! What are we running for?" Hoshi said. Reyoto let go and they continued to run.

"We have to hurry or the ship is going to be destroyed!" Reyoto said as they ran down into a dimmer lit part of the canal.

Somewhere In the Canal Shops

Ansi and Luna were standing in a shop looking through a rack of clothes. They were both digging through before Luna quickly stopped searching through the clothes and looked up out of the store. Ansi noticed this and looked an Luna.

"What's wrong Luna?" Ansi said as she looked out into the canal.

"I felt like something had changed." Luna said. Ansi dug her face back into the clothes.

"Don't worry about it. There's nothing to worry about." Ansi said. It took a second but Luna went back to looking for clothes.


	16. Send OC's!

Hey guys!! It's me Subrosians. I'm writing the next chapter and I'm looking for new, unique characters. If you have an OC that you would like me to include in the story put them in the review section please. Thanks!!


	17. The Crew Splits

In the office in Risembool

Vincent was sitting back in his chair as a den den mushi rang. He picked up the phone and blew smoke.

"What do you want?" He said.

"Well, sir. We have ten new ships. There are about 300 people in total." The female secretary said. Vincent smiled and put his cigar out.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Vincent said as he put the den den mushi speaker down. He stood and showed his entire body. He stood 8 feet tall. His white hair swooped down his forehead and the lines coming from his eyes and spreading beyond his nose scrunched as he put another cigar in his mouth. He had a lighter in his pocket and lit the cigar.

"Alright!" Vincent said as he walked out of the room. He opened the door and walked through. He was caught off guard by the bright lights of the room. When his eyes adjusted and saw multiple people sitting down at cubicles counting money. Vincent walked through a row and the workers who were counting the money stopped when he walked by and waved. Vincent made it halfway to the door before someone came running towards him. It was a average sized woman.

The woman's hair was long and blue. She was skinny with a light brown skin tone. She was wearing big circular glasses and her eyes were big and a beautiful light blue. She was wearing blue pants with no pockets and a white shirt with no writing.

"Hey! Wait boss! I need to talk to you!" The woman said as she made her way to Vincent. She finally made it to Vincent and was walking beside him.

"You have to be in Monosuite by 3:00 for a speech to the kingdom." The woman said she went on with a list of stuff but he wasn't listening. Vincent stopped and put his hand on her should.

"Shella, calm down. I know what I have to do." Vincent said as he walked away. Shella stopped and caught the attention of someone who was counting money.

"Hey, do you want to go to lunch later?" The man who caught her attention.

"No, I have to help the boss all day today. Sorry." Shella said as she ran toward Vincent. Vincent was walking out of the door and closed it seconds before Shella made it to the door. Shella swung the door open but was too late. When she opened the door and Vincent was gone. Shella sighed.

"I hate it when he does that." She said as she turned and walked back into the building.

Down the Canal

Reyoto and Hoshi were still running down the canal walkway. They finally made it to the end where a wall blocked off.

"Reyoto what are we running for?" Hoshi asked as Reyoto looked around furiously.

"The ship is supposed to be around here." Reyoto said as he looked around. Just then a voice from a speaker came out of nowhere.

"HELLO EVERYONE! NOW WE WILL BE STARTING THE NEXT BATTLE ROYALE! IT WILL BE A HUGE BATTLE WITH 300 PIRATES AND 10 PIRATE SHIPS!" The voice says as the entire Savage Crew looked up.

"MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE STAIRS RIGHT AWAY! ALSO, FOR A SPECIAL TREAT ROSEO VINCENT WILL BE ANNOUNCING THE MATCH!" The voice said as everyone in the canal rushed towards the stairs. It only took a few minutes before there were only a few stragglers left behind in the canal. Reyoto and Hoshi were still standing where they were.

"Reyoto we should go watch. Our ship's probably there." Hoshi said as they started to walk to the stairs. Just when they were walking up the stairs they heard screaming.

"HEY GUYS! WE'RE HERE!" Ansi screamed as she was advancing forward while sitting in the air. Luna was sitting beside her with bags behind them. When they made it to he boys Luna snapped her fingers and air dispersed from under them.

"So, we bought you guys some clothes. Put them on." Ansi said as she threw a pair of clothes at them.

"Wait, Ansi we have to go before the seats are all taken." Hoshi said. Luna just waved her hand in the air.

"Calm down." Luna said. She snapped and a gust of wind came out of nowhere. In just seconds there was a swirling circle of wind beside Luna.

"We can have the best seats in the house. Besides Anzu's on the ship. He should be just fine." Luna said. Reyoto and Hoshi grabbed their clothes and went to change. When they came out of the bathroom their outfits had changed.

Reyoto was wearing blue vest with golden buttons going down the middle. He wore the vest open. His pants were white with black boots.

Hoshi was wearing an all black that had sleeves all the way down to his wrists. His pants were blue shorts. His shoes were a starry black. Ansi and Luna had even changed their outfits.

Ansi was wearing a revealing black button down shirt that was too small to fit around her front. She didn't use the buttons but allowed her stomach and her black bra to show. Her pants were long and black and she was wearing heels to match.

Luna had changed into a top that was black. The shoulders were cut and the sleeves were long enough to reach her wrists. The shirt covered halfway down to her belly button. Her pants were kind and black and the belt loop expanded from her pants and formed an x shape around her waist. The bottom of the pants were stuffed into her long boots that were long enough to nearly reach her knees.

"Alright." Luna said as she snapped and the wind blew by and the platform of air was created.

"Just hop on." She said and everyone hopped on. They floated up the stairs and into a huge stadium that surrounded a lake's worth of water. Inside the water there were ten ships. In the back the Savage Pirate's ship could be seen. Anzu was sitting on the figurehead. Luna floated the platform of air over the crowd of people and stopped it above the crowd.

"So, what do you think's going to happen?" Hoshi asked.

"Well, as the voice said there is probably going to be a huge battle against the ship's crews." Reyoto answered.

"Should we do something? Anzu is the only one on the ship!" Ansi said. Reyoto just looked on all of the ships.

"Well, its like you said Anzu's on the ship so we shouldn't worry." Reyoto answered as he jumped off of the air seat.

"I would love to stay here and cat but I'm going to go look around." Reyoto said before walking off. Ansi and Luna hopped off of the air seat as well.

"Sorry Hoshi. We're going to find a way to the land above this stupid canal," Luna said, "the air seat should stay up for another five minutes. After that you're going to have to find a new seat." She finished before walking away with Ansi.

When Ansi and Luna made it out of the stadium the performance began. The lights turned off and it was pitch black.

"NOW… WE WILL START THE BATTLE! AS A SPECIAL GUEST WE HAVE… MMMMMIIIIISSSSSSTTTTEEEERRRR VINCENT!" He Announcer said as the crowd screamed and there was a shaking as the stadium seats shifted. They became higher elevated off of the ground and the water started rushing.

When everything settled there was a single light turned on one of the ships. At the center of the light Vincent was standing there with his back to the audience. There was a silence in the crowd and Vincent did a backflip and landed on the figurehead of the ship.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen." Vincent said as everyone in the stadium shouted loudly.

"I'm sorry for making you wait. I was handling some business. But now we can start the fight!" Vincent yelled and the crowd went wild. Hoshi was still on the air seat. He hopped off and walked out of the stadium with his head toward the ground. He looked back to Anzu and the ship and walked out of the building.

Walking Around the Canal

Luna looked up at the direction of the stadium. Ansi noticed and looked back.

"What's wrong?" Ansi asked. Luna started to walk again and walked toward a large store.

"Nothing, it seems that Hoshi got off of the air seat tile. I guess he found something to do." Luna said as they walked into the store. It was a huge place that was filled with clothes racks. There was a cluster of people inside of the store rushing and pushing each other.

The girls tried to walk through the mob of people before getting stopped and pushed back outside of the store.

"Okay, I have something." Ansi said as she turned into a young child and walked into the store. Only a few seconds after she walked in there was a large bang and a clothes rack fell onto the floor and the people around abruptly stopped moving and looked. When the clothes were removed child Ansi was sitting on the floor holding her leg. She started screaming loudly and crying.

"WHERE IS MY MOMMY?!" Ansi screamed. Then Luna started rushing in and picked Ansi off of the floor. Luna played along and looked around furiously and made her way to the counter. The lady at the register looked concerned about what Luna was going to say.

"Yes, ma'am, we're sorry for the injury to your child. I'm sorry if we can do anything to help we would love to know." The woman said as Luna just looked around.

"Well, if you really want to help can you advise me on a way to get out of this place. I'm trying to get to upper ground." Luna said as the lady explained as Luna walked out of the store. She set Ansi on the ground as she turned back into her adult form.

"Now we're off." Ansi said as they walked away toward the exit.

Beginning of Canal

Reyoto was standing near the beginning of the canal. He kicked the edge and there was a clanking sound.

"God, how am I supposed to get out of here now." Reyoto said as a man walked up behind him and tapped on his shoulder. Reyoto turned to see a chubby man with a golden suit on. His eyes were shut because he was trying to hold a strong smile on his face.

"Sir, I'm sorry for bothering you but could you stop kicking that. If you have a problem I could help you." The man said as he backed a step away from Reyoto. Reyoto turned and looked down the canal.

"Well, my ship floated in from this point so I'm trying to get out of here." Reyoto said as he went back to looking for a door or opening to leave the place. The smile on the workers face faded.

"I'm sorry. Are you one of the pirates who was one of those ships?" The man said as he rached for Reyoto's shoulder. Reyoto moved out of the way and knocked on the wall.

"Yes. My ship is in the little competition you have going on." Reyoto responded. The man in the golden suit looked surprised at first before going back to his well mannered self.

"Well, I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to bother you like that. Follow me and I'll take you to a waiting room so you can be personally take to the surface." The man said as Reyoto turned around with a smile.

"Thanks a bunch." Reyoto said as he followed the man down the hall. When they made it to the room it was a big room with nothing but blue wallpaper and a black sofa in the center of the room. The man in the golden suit gestured to the seat.

"You may sit there until your special guide come. Please sit quietly." The man said. Reyoto patted the man on the back and went to sit down.

"Thanks." Reyoto said waving as he sat down and the man closed the door. When the door closed the man rubbed his back and walked down the canal sidewalk.

Ship Battle

"NOW… START FIGHTING!" Vincent screamed. He took a step off of the ship. The people on the ship gasped and ran to the front of the ship. The man had already disappeared into thin air. The crew searched for him but they couldn't see him.

Ten Minutes Later

There was screaming in the stadium for a fight. The ships had sat there without a movement because they want to fight anyone. The crowd was growing angry because there was a no fighting. Then a voice sounded on the speaker.

"If there is more than one ship left standing it will be sunk." The voice said. The pirates started to whisper between themselves. All crews had come to the decision to fight. The crowd got riled up even more.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The crowd screamed. The cannons went off on ships and hitting others. Other ships sailed and jump on board other ships and started clashing with each other.

Anzu was sitting on the ship not moving. He was sitting the same chair watching the fighting. He didn't move until people started hopping onto the ship. He got up only to kick them off before they got too close to the center.

Walking Down the Canal

As he was walking Vincent heard some running behind him. It was the man in the golden suit from earlier.

"What do you want?" Vincent asked he kept walking.

"Well, there's a pirate who is sitting in the waiting room. He's one of the pirates who got off of their ship." The man said. Vincent looked like he didn't care.

"Kill him. He couldn't stay still so kill him. It's too late to send him to the fight." Vincent said. The man in the golden suit rubbed his hands together.

"I already tried…" the man said. Vincent looked over.

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked as the man removed his shirt and showed him his back.

"He did this to me." The man said as there was a deep red handprint on his back from when Reyoto patted him on the back. Vincent looked surprised. Then he smiled.

"Take me to the room." Vincent said. They walked away.

Navy HQ

Ryuu was sitting at his desk and someone walked in.

"Yes? You called." The man said as he walked into the room. The darkness in the room was tilted so you couldn't see his face but he was wearing long black boots and red pants.

"Yeah..take your men and go to Sansha village. There is going to be someone there to meet you." Ryuu said. The man nodded and turned into a gas before a cold gust went through the room and he disappeared.


	18. Party in the City

In the Waiting Room

Reyoto was bouncing on the sofa. He jumped between the three cushions on the sofa. He bounced too high and landed on the grounded on the face. He sat up and sat on the floor in a crisscrossed position toward the sofa.

"Wow, this thing is super bouncy." Reyoto said as the door opened and Reyoto turned. Vincent walked into the room and looked at Reyoto on the ground. Vincent looked annoyed at the man on the floor.

"Hello." Vincent said as Reyoto stood up and put his hand out. They shook hands and Vincent sat on the ground and crossed his legs. Reyoto sat back down on the floor and crossed his legs.

"So, I heard that you were separated from that huge ship out there." Vincent said. Reyoto nodded his head.

"Yeah, me and a couple of my crew mates jumped ship before the competition started." Reyoto said. Vincent's eyes slimmed and looked at Reyoto. He returned his eyes and smiled.

"Oh… you have more pirate crew members? How many?" Vincent asked. Reyoto nodded.

"Yeah . We have more people on our crew. They should be around here somewhere." Reyoto said. His stomach rumbled and Vincent noticed.

"Oh? Are you hungry?" Vincent asked. Reyoto smiled jokingly as Vincent said it.

"Don't worry about it." Vincent said. He snapped his fingers and a female walked into the room and stood in front of the door.

"Yes?" The woman asked.

"Our friend here is hungry. Go fetch us some food." Vincent said as she bowed and walked out of the room. Vincent then looked back at Reyoto and smiled.

"There should be good coming soon so let's talk." Vincent said as Reyoto looked up at him from the floor.

"My name is Roseo Vincent. I am the ruler of this town, canal, gambling, and fighting that you have witnessed. I also have a base in the Grand Line. How about you?" Vincent asked. Reyoto thought for a second and opened his mouth to answer.

"My name is Reyoto Hoshi. I don't have rule over anything except my ship the… well my ship doesn't have a name." Reyoto answered. Vincent nodded his head.

"So, you're a new pirate huh? Are you headed to the Grand Line?" Vincent asked. Reyoto asked.

"Yeah, this is my last pit stop before I head towards the Grand Line." Reyoto answered. The door swung open and a group of people rushed in. The first people to make their way into the room were holding a table that would hold the food. It was a tiny table. Those people moved to the corner and waited. Soon the room was flooded with people in golden suits and dresses rushing into the room. They were holding platters that were tall. The more the food piled into the room the table elongated. Once all the food had been set up the waiters and waitresses opened the lid to the food and moved out of the way. There were huge platters of glistening fish, pasta, and all types of food stacking high off the plate. Reyoto was handed a fork and he started to eat. He was about five minutes into eating and then stopped to see Vincent just sitting there with his eyes closed.

"Are you not going to eat?" Reyoto asked. Vincent just looked away.

"No, I'm fine." Vincent said. Reyoto shrugged and went back to eating. The food disappeared over time. As the plates were finished they took the plates out of the room. Over time Reyoto finished eating and sat back.

"Woo! I'm stuffed." Reyoto said as he patted his stomach. Vincent stared at Reyoto and seemed as if he were waiting for something.

"Alright!" Reyoto said, "Now that I'm finished eating could you take me to higher ground?" Vincent nodded and someone opened the door for Reyoto to walk out. Reyoto stood up and started to walk out of the door. Before he was fully out of the door he turned and looked at Vincent.

"Hey, and before I forget… it's not nice to try and poison your guests." Reyoto said as he walked out of the room with a couple of guides. When the door shut Vincent sat back into his seat and smiled.

"Well, looky here. The kid has potential." Vincent said.

At the Ship Fight

Anzu was sitting on the ship's side railing. There were only 100 people left fighting. Anzu sighed and looked at the pirates.

"Where are the others?" He said to himself as other pirates sailed and anchored their ship.

"Hey, just give up!" The pirates screamed.

"We don't feel like fighting so just jump over board!" The person who seemed like the captain screamed. Anzu ignored this and continued to think about what was going on. The pirates grew angry because Anzu was listening and launched a cannonball at the ship. It exploded in front of the ship and water flew everywhere. Anzu looked over at the pirate ship and sighed.

"What do you want?" Anzu said nonchalantly. The pirates had veins on their foreheads. They let off more cannon fire. The canons missed. Anzu jumped off the side of the ship and kicked a cannonball back to the ship and it blew up. Anzu landed back onto the deck and sat back down.

In Risembool

Ansi and Luna were walking through the town as they were surrounded by loud stands that were selling foods and other things. A man walked up holding a green banana.

"Hey, there girls. This is a rare green banana that is only found in a sea far away from here. If you find it you could get super powers." The merchant said as he to put it in their face. Luna just looked at the man and gave him an innocent smile.

"No, we're fine." She said as she kept walking forward and Ansi followed. They were walking down the street and bought things that would be needed on the trip to the Grand Line. They had bags filled food and water.

"Okay. We should have everything that we need to enter the Grand Line." Luna said. There was a drum banging through the distance that caught their attention. It grew louder and louder as people started to get her around.

"What do you think that is?" Ansi said as they walked toward the noise. Luna shrugged and they maneuvered their way through the crowd. In the middle of the circle there were people dancing and singing. There were men and women were jumping and singing. Everyone in the area started to dance and sing. People from the houses walked out of the streets and stands bringing food and drink for the people dancing. Ansi and Luna made their way out of the group of people and pulled a woman who was in the back out of the group.

"Hey miss, could you help us for a second?" Luna asked. The woman nodded and followed Ansi and Luna a few steps away from the group because they were starting to get louder.

"Do you know what's going on here?" Ansi asked. The woman smiled.

"Oh, you must be visitors. That's normal for you to be confused. Every month we have a huge party in town where everyone in the city brings food and we have a banquet." The woman said.

"But if you have a party of this extent every so often would the place go broke?" Luna asked. The woman shook her head.

"It would if it were a normal town but this place is governed by Roseo Vincent. Every since he came into power we have had no economical problems and we are just fine." The woman said. Luna and Ansi looked at each other and thought back to the colosseum that was underground.

Back at the Colosseum

"I'm sorry for making you wait. I was handling some business…"

In Risembool Currently

They remembered who he was. They thanked the lady for helping them and walked away.

"So the guy who was the owner of that fighting thing is the ruler of this city?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird for a person with that kind of standing to be somewhere down there." Ansi said as they walked down the street away from the music and dancing.

"Well, what should we do? We have no idea where any of the others are and we can't whether through the place we exited from." Ansi said.

When they were Leaving the Canal

The woman who had led them to the exit stopped before they could exit.

"I'm sorry but this is as far as I can go. Past this you will find a prosperous city. Just remember that even if you leave through here you won't be able to return this way. The woman said. Ansi and Luna walked out of the gc age before Luna turned to ask the lady a question. Before she could speak the door slammed hut behind them.

"Well, I guess we're stuck out here." Ansi said. They started to make their way toward the city.

Back in Risembool

"Reyoto is off doing… whatever, Hoshi's walking around, and Anzu is fighting in that little tournament. Since we don't have any way to find them we should just have fun at the party and dance." Luna smiled. Ansi went to inject her opinion on the matter into the conversation but it was too late. Luna had already made her way down the street back towards the party. Ansi sighed and walked back to the party.

Around the Docks of the City

Hoshi was walking around the docks and was walking around until he found a group of small dinghies.


	19. Attempted Murder

_**On the Savage Pirate Ship**_

Anzu had finally had enough of the tournament and started to jump to all of the other ships destroying the ships. He destroyed three ships before jumping back onto the ship. There were now only four ships that weren't sunken. They were still fighting amongst themselves. Anzu looked down on them as they fired cannons at themselves and jumped on each others ships. Anzu just sighed and walked back onto the ship and sat down on the chair. He started to close his eyes and go to sleep as some rubble fell on his face. He opened his eyes to see the ceiling opening.

He stood up and stared at the ceiling that was open. It only took seconds before it had been completely opened. Nothing happened immediately but there was a rushing sound coming through the gap in the ceilings. In seconds there was a huge wall of water that started to fall onto the ships. Anzu stared at the ceiling with his mouth open.

 _ **In the Hall of Canal**_

Reyoto was walking through the hall with the two guards that were supposed to walk him to the surface. While they were walking down the hallway Reyoto started trying to make small talk.

"When will we make it to the upper ground?" Reyoto asked. One of the guards turned around. It was a female that had long brown hair and a scar on her left cheek. She turned her face and looked forward again.

"We should be able to make it in approximately three minutes. Don't ask again." The woman said. Reyoto looked annoyed as he looked away and looked at the wall as they kept walking.

 _ **At the Party in the Streets**_

There was laughing and singing in the streets as the party was going on. There were people dancing and eating food everywhere. Ansi and Luna were dancing and singing. They had huge smiles on their faces as they sat down laughing.

"Well! This is pretty fun! I love the food and the people here are so fun!" Ansi said as Luna agreed as they both laughed and talked to the people around them. As time passed food was brought to where they were sitting and started eating and drinking with the citizens.

 _ **Back in the Ship Fight**_

Anzu was sitting in Reyoto's room as the water kept falling down onto the ships. After minutes of water falling down the sound stopped and there was a shaking under the ship and a closing noise. Anzu ran out of the room and looked out onto the water. There was only one ship left floating. He looked down and saw that the ships were in another setting. He looked up and saw that the stadium had disappeared.

"What happened?" Anzu asked himself. Just then a holograph from a den den mushi in the corner appeared in the wall in front of the ship. It was a picture of Vincent standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"Welcome!" Vincent said as his voice yelled through the space they were in.

"You have proven yourselves by surviving attack from other pirates and the wall of water. Now that you are here you have to fight for survival. But…" Vincent said as Anzu became annoyed with the talking.

"If you don't win in ten minutes then you will all be killed because the water is slowly increasing. Good luck." Vincent said as the projection turned off. The pirates on the other ship looked at the water below them and noticed that the water level was growing steadily.

"Well! We don't have a lot of time to finish this so we have to kill you." The seeming captain said. On the ship there was a Jolly Roger that had a pig in the place of the skull. The crew jumped onto the Savage Ship and walked toward Anzu.

"Let me tell you something boy. We are the Pork Pirates. I am the Captain, Sonja, and I have a bounty of 20,000,000 beli. So don't even bother begging for your life." The captain said. The crew started to laugh out loud as Anzu looked at them. Sonja gestured toward Anzu and one of the men rushed forward. The man tried to punch Anzu in the face and Axu lifted his arm and punched the guy in the face and he flew back onto the other ship and he landed on the other ship. The captain turned to look at his ship and saw the damage that Anzu had done to the ship. When he turned he had a vein popping out of his forehead.

"You destroyed my ship! For that I'll take your head and this huge ship of your's!" Sonja screamed.

"RUSH AND KILL HIM!" Sonja screamed and all the men around him and ran toward Anzu. Anzu jumped and kicked a group of men from his left the went flying. On the last man he grabbed him by the head and threw him at another group and they flew over the edge. Anzu stood up and threw an array of punches and kicks at the men and cut their numbers down to one, the captain. Sonja looked on and stared at Anzu.

"You took down my crew!" The man screamed and rushed at Anzu. Anzu moved out of the way and chopped the back of Sonja's neck and made him pass out. Anzu threw him back onto the ship. Anzu looked up and saw Vincent's face with an evil smile on his face.

"Congratulations, young man. You have won the tournament so now you may leave here." Vincent said as there was an opening on the wall. There was water that flowed into the inside. The water flow seemed to carry the ship the outside. The other ship stayed in the same place.

The ship flowed out into a space that was close to the docks of the island. The opening in the wall closed and the a projection of Vincent showed up and Anzu turned.

"Now that you have won you are allowed to dock legally now. Please, enjoy the island." Vincent said as the projection turned off and Anzu turned.

"That was lame." Anzu said as he turned and navigated the ship away.

 _ **Inside the Final Fighting Ground**_

When the wall opening closed then the floor started to open. In a split second the bottom opened and the water and everything there fell through. Everything fell onto more water making a huge splash. There was cheering in the stadium and yelling. Vincent's face showed up in the stadium where all the people were sitting and screaming. The crowd silenced and Vincent smiled.

"Thank you everyone for showing up. Did you enjoy the fight?" Vincent asked as everyone started to scream loudly as they jumped. Vincent raised his hand and the crowd silenced.

"I'm glad that you had a good time." Vincent said as he laughed.

"Now go and take the bodies." Vincent said as people from the shadows and landed in the water. Minutes went by and the pirates that had been eliminated were dragged out of the water and put onto ships. They were separated into different groups. When they were all separated the smaller group was brought to the front of the ships.

"Today we have a good hauling of pirate ships today. Captain Sonja who has a bounty of 20,000,000 beli! Captain Kurin who has a bounty of 13,000,000 beli! Captain Bethermil who has a bounty 17,000,000 beli bounty! Captain Cero who has a bounty of 21,000,000 beli! The other captains have bounties but they don't have bounties over 10,000,000 beli. You may now go into the city and—" Vincent tried to say but there was an explosion and the female guide that was showing Reyoto out of the canal flew through the wall. She landed in the water and the gamblers who were inside the stadium and ran and started screaming. Through the hole in the wall Reyoto came walking through with the second guard's face in his palm. Reyoto walked through the wall and threw the hole and threw the man down onto the ground and dusted off his pants. He had scratches on his arm and face. He wiped his face and started to speak.

"Stop trying to kill me." Reyoto said.


	20. The Showdown

"Stop trying to kill me!" Reyoto said. He dropped the man on the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" Vincent said. The people ran away screaming and tripping over themselves.

"Calm down everyone. I'll be there in a second." Vincent said as the telegraph disappeared and the crowd calmed down.

'Why did everyone stop?' Reyoto thought to himself as he started to walked down the stairway.

Reyoto walked down the stairs and was hit with a huge impact and was thrown back right back into the wall he walked through.

"I hate it when no named pirates try to destroy everything." Vincent said.

'But I can't knock him… he did some real damage.' Vincent thought to himself as he saw the rubble moved where Reyoto had landed.

"God dammit." Reyoto said cracking his neck.

"You hit like a cow. I couldn't even see you coming." Reyoto said.

"Wow. You're still able to stand, impressive." Vincent said.

Vincent took another step forward and in the instant his foot hit the ground Reyoto was punched in the face and was slammed on the ground.

Reyoto stood up and jumped back.

"Now why did you destroy everything?" Vincent asked.

"You're people tried to corner me and attack." Reyoto said.

Vincent picked up a nice sized rock off of the ground and chucked it at Reyoto.

Reyoto put his hand in the air and set off an explosion on his hand and blew the rock into pebbles.

"So you have a Devil Fruit. Would you mind telling me what that power would be?" Vincent asked as Reyoto.

"I ate the Bomu Bomu no mi. I turned into a bomb human." Reyoto said as he set off an explosion on the heel of his foot destroying the ground.

"Oh great. Your power reminds me of someone I met long ago but I'm not here for idle chit chat. Show how much mastery you have over that bomb power of yours." Vincent said.

He rushed towards Reyoto as he jumped and they threw punches at each other. They both landed on the ground and Reyoto picked up rocks off of the ground. He crushed them into pebbles and placed his hand in a position used to flip a coin.

" Pebble Pistol" Reyoto said as he set off tiny explosions behind his thumb sending the rocks at blinding speed as Vincent took a step before the pebble him and disappeared.

"That was close." Vincent said now behind Reyoto. Reyoto turned and saw Vincent standing behind him.

"Pebble Rapid Fire" Reyoto said as he rapid fires the pebbles as Vincent ran from the bullets easily dodging them.

Vincent took a step and was standing directly behind Reyoto as Reyoto stopped shooting the gun. Vincent whispered in Reyoto's ear.

"You know that Devil Fruit power is a really strong power." Vincent said as he swiftly kicked Reyoto in the side and sent him flying into a wall.

Reyoto jumped back up and rushed toward him.

Reyoto threw a kick to the side of Vincent's face and but Vincent blocked him. Reyoto pulled out one of his swords.

"So you're a swords master too. You're just full of surprises aren't you?" Vincent said sarcastically. Reyoto swung his sword as Vincent backed away as he dodged the sword.

Reyoto flipped his sword upside down and put it into the ground. He swung his body around the sword and kicked Vincent's ankles knocking him off balance and kicked Vincent's side into the ground.

Reyoto picked his sword up out of the ground.

Vincent walked toward Reyoto and picked him up off the ground by the neck.

He punched him in the stomach repeatedly as Reyoto started to spit blood.

Vincent cocked his hand back and punched Reyoto hard in the stomach and Reyoto's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out.

Vincent raised Reyoto's head above to the crowd and held his bloody face at the crowd.

"The problem has been solved." he said as he dropped Reyoto onto the ground and walked away. Vincent took a step forward and teleported away.

The room was quiet and people gathered around Reyoto. His swords fell on the ground.

 _ **Minutes Ago at the Party**_

Ansi and Luna were sitting at the table as the ground slightly shook.

They couldn't feel it so they kept partying. A kid that was running fell to the ground.

Luna leaned back in her seat and looked back onto the people partying. She smelled the air and put her chair down on the ground. Ansi noticed and looked at Luna.

"What's wrong?" Ansi asked. Luna took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Feels like still Reyoto's underground. Anzu is on the ship. He's docked at a port somewhere right now. He should be heading this way sometime soon. The problem is there are no signs of Hoshi anywhere. He seems to have distanced himself from this island." Luna said. Ansi looked up with a piece of meat in her hand.

"Well we shouldn't have to worry about him. Maybe he wanted to go fishing or something. The problem is that Reyoto is still back in the canal. He should be up here already." Ansi said as she took a bite out of the meat. Luna grabbed a drink off the table and took a swig.

"Alright then let's head there." Ansi said as they got up to leave.

Ansi and Luna tried to walk away from the crowd but an old man walked in front of the with his arms around his back.

"Stay a while longer… friends." The old man said.

Please Review


	21. Wake Up and Run

"Stay a while longer… friends." The old man said.

Ansi and Luna jumped back and lifted their guards.

Sorry sir but we have somewhere to be, so we have to be going now." Ansi said as she cracked a small smile and turned and walked off.

Out of nowhere Ansi was hit and flew backwards landing on her butt.

Luna looked back at Ansi and turned her gaze back to the old man standing in front of her.

"Are you alright?" Luna asked as she stared at the old man.

"Yeah." Ansi said as she stood up.

As she stood up a group of the villagers walked into the circle and surrounded the two women.

"Girls, it seems that we have a slight problem. We have to take you girls into custody. There has been activity in the underground canal and it seems that you guys are connected to the trouble maker." One of the men in the crowd said.

The crowd closed in closer and closer as they made Ansi and Luna get close enough to be back to back.

"We I don't want to hurt any of you guys since you fed us so we'll have to make this quick." Ansi said.

She and Luna jumped at each other and chopped the back of the people's neck one at a time.

Once almost all of the villagers had been knocked out there were two more people standing.

There were two women who were still standing, shaking as their enemies walked toward them.

"What do you think their going to do?" One of the ladies asked the other.

"I don't know." The other asked. Ansi walked in front of them and looked down on them.

"Alright. Please tell me everything about what has happened couple of hour, and what has happened to the person that was causing all of those problems." Ansi asked the two women.

For a split second they just looked at each other but when Ansi looked at them and cracked her knuckles.

The women jumped a little and bowed their heads.

"Okay. I'll tell you everything. There was a tournament in the underground canal hours ago. The winner was chosen but soon after that a person barged in with two workers in his hands. He went around destroying things but before he could destroy everything Mr. Vincent jumped in and stopped it. He put the man out of his misery and left in the canal. He was even nice enough to give the man a burial. There you have it." The woman said. Ansi thought about it for a second and then looked at Luna.

"Well, we can guess that Anzu won the tournament and was set free." Ansi said. Luna nodded her head.

"Yeah and with that we can also guess that Reyoto is the one who made all the ruckus against this Vincent person." Luna said.

They both sighed and looked back at the women.

"Do you guys think you could show us the way to the canal?" Ansi asked.

The women nodded their heads and started walking. Ansi and Luna followed.

Once they made it to the entrance of the canal, which was a small door on the ground that led down the stairs, the woman stood behind Ansi and Luna waiting for them to make their way in.

Ansi started down the stairs first and was followed by Luna.

"Oh, and before we go do you know anything about a teenage boy with blonde hair?" Luna asked.

The women shook their heads. Luna sent a blast of air towards them women and pushed them down onto the ground knocking them onto the ground, knocking them out cold.

Minutes Later in the Underground Canal

As they were walking through the canal's sides they were walking through the halls of the canal Ansi and Luna watched the civilians walked as if nothing were wrong.

"What do you think is going on? Not long ago their 'boss' was in a fight and they walk as if everything is just normal." Luna asked.

"Well, we should just ask someone." Ansi said as they pulled the next person over and asked her what was happening.

"You seem to be new here. Well, there are always scum pirates that try to destroy the canal once their crew is destroyed the tournament. So, sometimes the leader of this island and hundreds of others, Vincent, comes and deals with the problem if it proves to be to much for the guards. This time was just like any other." The woman said. Ansi and Luna thought for a second before turning their heads at each other.

"Thank You." Ansi said as they made their way back to the tournament grounds.

"What do you think Reyoto's doing?" Ansi asked. Luna just kept walking down the hall.

"I'm not really worried about what Reyoto is doing right now. I really have more of a concern over Hoshi. He's been gone off the island for a while. If anything his traces are dwindling on this island. We should hurry before he completely disappears and we can't track him." Luna said.

They started to continue to walk to the fighting ground.

Inside the Fighting Arena

Ansi and Luna walked around the scene looking at the destruction.

"Wow, Reyoto must have had a good time with this Vincent guy." Ansi said nonchalantly and rolled her eyes.

As they were walking they walked past a cluster of dirt.

It was a huge pile with two boots sticking out of the top.

"Reyoto's right there. He seems to be taking a nap" Luna said as Ansi walked and grabbed one of the legs and pulled upward.

Reyoto's body was pulled out of the dirt. Ansi dropped him on his head.

Reyoto sat up and rubbed his head.

"What's up guys?" Reyoto asked. Luna and Ansi looked down on him.

"We could as you the same thing. What happened I heard you went off fighting the boss of the island." Ansi said.

Reyoto stood up and picked up the Xing sword and started looking around for the Xang sword.

"I was fighting some guy. He was pretty strong. I was going to get serious but before I could get really into it I started to get hungry. When I see him again I'll beat him for sure." Reyoto said as he found the sword and picked it up.

He sheathed the swords and put them on his back.

"Why are you guys back down here? I thought you were shopping." Reyoto said.

"Well, we were until we noticed that you were in some trouble so we decided to come check on you. There is also the problem of Hoshi not being on the island." Ansi said.

Reyoto looked up and stared at them.

"Where did he go?" Reyoto asked. Ansi shrugged.

"Well, we don't really know. That's why we have to hurry to the ship and follow before Luna can no longer track him." Ansi said.

Reyoto nodded and they all started to run down the hall towards the exit.

"So, do you know where Anzu is? He's supposed to be on the ship." Reyoto asked.

"He's still on the ship. He's on a dock not too far from here. We should meet up with him pretty fast if we go at this rate." Luna said as they followed her.

When they made it to the exit there was a group of Vincent's workers were standing in front of them.

"Oh wow. They were right, you actually survived. That's never happened before. Master Vincent has always killed his target but I guess he was holding back. Too bad you have to die." The man in the front of the group said.

The man was going to say something else but before he could get the first word out he was hit in the stomach with a huge gust of wind and he flew back and landed on the ground in the back of the crowd.

"We have no time for this." Luna said.


	22. Off To the Sea

They were standing in front of the group of fighters.

"Let's go. We have no time." Luna said.

Reyoto nodded and set of an explosion on his hand and jumped toward the fray.

He clotheslined the first person and started to make his way through the suited people.

Luna jumped in and started and to take out the guards too.

"Yeah! Go get 'em guys! Haha I'll stand over here and watch you guys." Ansi said as she stood in the back and watched the fight.

She was watching and some of the guards started to walk towards her.

"What's up. I don't usually do the fighting. There are people over there who are looking for a fight." Ansi said as they kept coming towards her.

They jumped towards her and she kicked one of them and sent them flying.

They all ran towards her and she punched and kicked until they all fell down on the ground.

When the last person dropped she let out a heavy pant and looked over to Reyoto and Luna, who were standing over a group of the guards that were on the ground.

Reyoto dropped the last one and looked over to Ansi.

"You ready to go?" Reyoto said as Ansi walked closer to him.

She punched him on the head and Reyoto grabbed the back of his head.

"What did you do that for?!" Reyoto asked.

Ansi blew steam out of her nose and she looked at him.

"While you guys were over here joking around I was over there fighting for my life. Now I'm exhausted!" Ansi said.

Then she walked behind Reyoto.

"I'm tired so you're going to give me a piggyback ride." Ansi said as she jumped on Reyoto's back.

Reyoto fumbled around and nearly dropped her.

"Are you crazy? This is a one time thing." Reyoto said.

"Alright, guys. We have no time to stand around Hoshi's trace is becoming more faint by the second. I'd say we have about ten minutes before I can't trace this. Let's go." Luna said as they ran.

Anzu was sitting on the deck and lying on the floor.

He had fallen asleep before he was having a nice dream before there were feet tapping on the ground and he was kicked on the side.

Anzu stood up and looked around. Ansi was standing in front of him looking angry.

"Oh, hey Ansi. Where have you guys been this entire time?" Anzu asked.

"We don't have time for small talk. Get the ship ready for sailing. We have to set sail as soon as possible!" Ansi said.

Anzu was just standing there as Reyoto and Luna were rushing to get the ship ready.

Ansi kicked him in the butt and Anzu started running to help them get ready.

"Alright Luna where are we headed?" Reyoto asked.

"Head south. He is on the way back to his village. If he stays at the same pace he should make it there in about two days. If we set sail we could make it there in two and a half days days with me and Reyoto push the ship faster." Luna said as they finished furling the sails and her and Reyoto walked to the back of the ship and walked to the back of the ship.

Ansi started to blow strong gusts of wind behind the ship and Reyoto set off bombs on his hands and the ship started to blow through the water.

 _ **A Couple of Hours Later**_

Luna was sitting on the ground as Reyoto was letting out a couple of more explosions as he dropped onto the ground ad wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Wow, Luna. How far do you think Hoshi is away from the ship?" Reyoto asked.

Luna sniffed the air and looked in the direction the ship was going in.

"He is not too far away from us. We will meet him at the island so we can probably take a break for a couple of hours if we really wanted to." Luna said.

Reyoto stood up and clapped his hand.

"Alright, since we will meet up with him on the island then we can have a quick lunch. AAANNNNSSSIIIIII!" Reyoto yelled and waited for Ansi to come out of her room onto the deck.

"Stop yelling so loud! What do you want?!" Ansi yelled back.

"We have some time and I think we should use it to make a nice lunch." Reyoto said with a smile. Ansi turned.

"This is literally the last time I'm going to cook something for you. I am a shipwright not a cook." Ansi said as she walked through the door and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

 _ **Not Too Long After**_

"Alright." Ansi said as she rung the bell and everyone came down to the kitchen and walked towards the kitchen.

They all took a food to the deck and started to eat.

"Time to dig in." Reyoto said as the crew started to eat.

_

 _ **Somewhere In The Sky**_

There was a small house somewhere on top of the clouds.

An old man with a black jacket on walked out of the house and took a swig of a drink he had in his hand and put it in his shirt.

"Wow, looks like that kid is finally going on trip. Seems like he chose the pirate life. I think I'll go meet him before he gets to the Sabaody Archipelago. Can't wait to see him." The old man said as he started talking to the edge of the clouds.


	23. The Note

The group was still sailing across the water.

Reyoto was sitting in his room. He was holding a pencil in his hand. He let off little explosions on his hand making the pencil fly into the air. Reyoto was going to set off a big explosion when he heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Reyoto asked. Anzu walked in and looked at Reyoto.

"You should come look at this outside." Anzu said as Reyoto stood up and walked outside. He turned to look at a big Marine ship that was not very far away. Reyoto shrugged it off.

"What's the problem? We don't have bounties. They don't have a reason to attack us." Reyoto said as Anzu shook his head and sighed.

"We have a skull and bones flying, you stole swords that are seemingly very important, we took Hoshi who was giving the government Tungsoy, and you took out that Trande guy. They have enough to put us away." Anzu said as Reyoto just shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's just destroy the ship." Reyoto said. Luna was standing on the deck. She looked at the ship.

"It's going in the same direction as we are. The Navy is probably going to take Hoshi to the Navy HQ. If they take him away then we will, without a doubt, not get him back."Luna said. Reyoto really got into action then.

"Alright, let's go destroy that ship." Reyoto said as he and Anzu readied themselves to jump to the ship.

"No, I'll just divert their ship onto a course that won't allow them to get to Sansha." Luna said as Reyoto still hung onto the side.

"But if they see us they will attack us or tell the soldiers on the island so they can prepare themselves." Reyoto said. Luna used wind to push Reyoto onto the ground. He quickly stood up and looked at Luna.

"What was that for?!" Reyoto yelled. Luna pointed to the ship.

"I don't know why but on that ship the smell is heavy. It also smells like some type of gas. Whatever it is we don't need to get involved with it at the moment." Luna said as the crew looked at the ship.

"Alright, divert them away from the land. But if they attack we go in strong." Reyoto said as Luna nodded and sent a strong breeze towards the Navy vessels. The ship started to slowly change direction. Soon the ship was out of view. Anzu walked down to his room. Reyoto sat down on the deck. Luna started to blow on the main sail. Ansi walked up the stairs.

"Hey guys, what time should we make it to the island?" Ansi asked. Luna popped her head up.

"Well, I'm not tired and Reyoto hasn't taken his turn so it shouldn't be that long." Luna answered.

"Well, since we have time I have something to tell you guys." Ansi said. The others walked to where Ansi was standing.

"What do you have to say?" Reyoto asked. Ansi sat down on the ground. The others followed.

"Well, before Hoshi was given the not I read it and it seemed like something that he wouldn't take serious." Ansi said. The others raised their eyebrows.

"What did the note say?" Luna asked.

"The note said that he needed to come back to the island. It was a note from the Navy. There would be a fleet of Navy soldiers sent to the island. They are going to destroy the island if Hoshi didn't return. I didn't think that he would take the note serious so I didn't say anything. I'm sorry." Ansi said as she almost teared up. Reyoto and Anzu looked confused as they stood up and turned around and started to walk away.

"I thought you were going to say he left so he could go back to the village and live his life as a metal maker without the consent of his captain." Anzu said. Reyoto turned and smiled.

"What kind of captain would I be if I let some loser Marines swoop in and force one of my crew away? We'll get him back and then we'll sail to the Grand Line and kick that step guy's ass." Reyoto said as he flipped a thumbs up as he and Anzu walked into the training room. Luna stood up and looked at Ansi.

"Yeah we'll get him back. We aren't too far away from the island so just get ready. I have a feeling this won't be easy." Luna said as she walked past Ansi and an explosion went off that shook the entire ship. It came from the training room.

"Sounds like they're having a good time." Luna said before going to the back of the ship and pushing the ship with her air.

 _ **Hours Later**_

Hours passed and they were in the sight of the island. Luna snapped her finger and a huge gust of wind across the ship. Everyone came to the deck.

"The island is rght there. ;et's hope they haven't taken Hoshi already." Luna said. Anzu took a looked at the island and saw two ships on the island's shores.

"Hey do you guys see that? Seems like the note was off. They only sent two ships." Anzu said. Reyoto was watching the ships as he saw something moving between the ships.

"Forget the ships do you see those things moving alomgside them?" Reyoto said. Luna sniffed in the air and jumped on the side of the rail of the ship.

"It smells like Hoshi!" Luna said. Everyone smiled. Just then as Luna wa smiling that smile slowly turned from smile to confused to worried. Ansi noticed the look on Luna's face.

"Hey Luna, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost. Ha." Ansi jokingly said as she pointed to the one of the ships.

"That's the ship from earlier. It made it to the island before we did. And that light yet heavy smell got stronger. Now that I tack the time I smell more smells. They're also heavy." Luna said as the others looked at the ship.

"Luna what does that mean? You said that the smell is heavier than the ones around it." Reyoto asked as he looked at Luna. The others looked at Luna as they wanted to know as well.

"It usually means that they are stronger than the people around them. The heavier the air is the stronger the person. But there is a single person who has a strong, heavy smell, even thiugh the smell I'm getting from one of the people on the island is strong and light. I have never had this happen. Watch out for that person." Luna said as the others looked back to the island.

"This should be fun." Anzu said as Reyoto reached for his sword.


	24. Fighting Fish!

**Sorry for the absence. I have been moving lately so I haven't had time to write anything or plan out my One Piece or Dragon Ball Heroes stories. But now I'm completely settled in so I will try my hardest to get it a chapter at least once a week. Enjoy the chapter and review. Thank You!**

* * *

As they were close to the shore they started to hear the water moving and crashing against the ship. The Savage Pirate ship started to rock and nearly flew out of the wat. The crew ran to the main deck of the ship to see huge fish pushing against the ship. When they looked back at the island it was nearly out of sight.

"Hey, guys the island is getting out of view." Reyoto said.

"We're right here." Ansi said. Reyoto tried to grab one of the fish but before could grab a hold of the fish he pulled his hand away quickly. There was a loud snap as the fish that Reyoto grabbed for closed its jaws. The fish was a green color with big yellow lips.

"Great they're ugly and they have sharp teeth." Reyoto said as one of the fish jumped onto the boat and started chomping it's teeth. It didn't seem to have great mobility but it also didn't show any signs of slowing down. Luna walked over and picked the fish up. It was flapping in her hand. The fish went for a bite but Luna used her wind power to keep it's mouth open. The crew surrounded Luna.

"This fish is fairly deadly. It's teeth are sharp enough to rip flesh. It has gills but it doesn't seem like it' g dying now. It can't move well though." Luna said as Reyoto and.

"Looks cool. Put it away so we can eat it." Reyoto said as Anzu nodded. Luna tossed the fish back into the water. Reyoto and Anzu ran to the side of the ship.

"Why did you do that? We were going to eat it?!" Anzu yelled. Ansi looked at the water then looked at the island.

"Sorry to ruin your little bubble but we are getting farther and farther away. Those fish are driving us away from the island." Ansi said as everyone looked over the edge of the ship as they saw the island getting smaller and smaller in the distance. The crew started to rush around.

"How do we get these things to stop?! Theyu're moving us away from the island!" Ansi said. They scurried around and tried to find something that would stop the fish. Anzu tried to swat them away with a mop to no avail. Reyoto tried to cut the fish but none of the slices landed. Luna watched the situation. She went to the inside of the ship while the others tried to battle the fish.

Luna rushed back up the stairs and threw something over the ship. The fish in that area stopped moving momentarily. In seconds there was a huge eruption in the water and there was a chunk of meat that the fiah were fighting over. The ship slowed down slightly but sped up not long afterwards.

"What did you do?" Ansi asked as Luna smiled.

"When I touched one of the fish earlier it tried to eat my hand. It's a carnivore so I gave them what they wanted." Luna said waving a piece of meat in the air. The others cheered as Luna jokingly posed. The others went down the stairs and grabbed more meat. They threw meat by the chunks over the railing of the ship. The ship at one point completely stopped moving for a second before speeding back up.

"What should we do?! We don't have enough meat to stop them for a long time." Reyoto said. Luna thought for a second. Her face lit up and she ran to Reyoto and pulled him to the side.

"If we don't want to run out just give them an endless supply of food." Luna said. Reyoto looked connfused. The island had nearly completely disappeared trying to figure out the answer as Anzu chimed in.

"I know you're happy that you have an answer but we have to get this party on the road before we are too far from the island!" Anzu yelled as Luna nodded.

"Anzu throw me one of those fish!" Luna ordered. Anzu complied and reached out to sea and grabbed one of the fish. He tossed a fish to Luna. She caught the fish and pulled out one of Reyoto's swords and cut the fish before tossing the sword back to her captain.

"My swords are not for food preparation!" Reyoto said but Luna ignored him. She rushed to the side of the ship and threw the fish over the top and into the water. There was a short pause in movement in the water. Everyone looked over the edge. In less than a second there was a huge surge of water that came out of the water. Fish went flying through the air attempting to bite each other. The water started to get red with the blood from the fish attempting to eat each other. The crew watched in amazement.

"Luna what did you do?" Reyoto asked impressed as Luna swiped her nose and pointed at Reyoto's swords.

"They were carnivores so I just gave them food they could eat until they died. Unless anymore fish try to come our way I suggest we use this time to get to that island." Luna said. Ansi chimed in.

"Yeah, now that we got rid of the fish we can make it to the island. But what are we going to do hen we get to the island? There were probably hundreds of Marines in that island. How are we going to dock?" Ansi asked. Anzu just shrugged.

"For now we just need to rush to the island before we don't have a reason to get there." Anzu said. Reyoto nodded.

Soon they were able to see the edge of the island. There were still only three ships on the shore. They all looked at the island and watched as there were multiple Marines that looked like ants from a distance.

"There are only three ships. We should be able to dock our ship far enough so they can't see us." Reyoto said. The others nodded.

"We should anchor on the other side of the island. They couldn't see the ship and we could escape quickly with Hoshi if it comes down to that." Anzu said. They all nodded and started to sail the ship.

Luna was pulling on a chair and readied herself to sit down when she stopped because she smelled something 'off'. She ran to the front of the ship and looked at the shore. Her eyes widened.

"Hey, guys. We need to hurry this up." Luna said. Everyone looked at her.

"Why?" Reyoto asked. Luna pointed at the shore. Everyone squinted and looked at the ships.

"They are putting Hoshi onto that ship!" Luna said.


End file.
